


New Beginnings

by LPAuthor2003



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Magical Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 79,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPAuthor2003/pseuds/LPAuthor2003
Summary: When Regina saved everyone from Peter Pan's curse, everyone returned to the Enchanted Forest including Emma and Henry. How will everyone adjust to being back home?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

The people of Storybrooke gathered at the town line with the yellow Volkswagen Beetle in park ready to leave. Emma and Henry were facing her parents, Regina, and the rest of the town folk with raging green sparkling clouds racing towards them.

Henry was fighting back the tears, "This is all my fault. I should have never run away to find my birth mother…"

"No, sweetheart," Regina pulled her son into a loving embrace then gazed into his eyes, "It is not your fault, but mine. I should have never gone for vengeance in the first place. Gold is right. Villains like me can't have a happy ending."

Henry shook his head, "No, you are not a villain. You're my mom."

They embraced one more time then Regina noticed Emma was finished talking with Hook.

"Emma, wait," she approached the blonde and began, "When the curse removes Storybrooke from existence, there will be no trace of it left not even your memories."

Emma was struggling to hold back tears, "So it will be like we never knew each other. What will we have false memories?"

Regina inhaled holding back her tears and took Emma's hand in hers, "My gift to you is good memories, a good life for you and Henry. You have never given him up. You have always been together. When I stop Pan's curse, and you cross that town line, you will have the life you always wanted.”

Trying to hold back tears but was not successful, Emma replied, "But it won't be real."

Regina nodded, "I know, but the future will be real."

"What future will it be if we are not a family?" Emma finally retaliated, "Did anyone ever thought what Henry and I wanted? We finally have a family, and now we are going to be torn apart? No! If this curse is broken once and for all, we are all going to be together!"

Snow and Charming smiled at each other than anxiously wait to hear what Regina will say. Regina turned around to see the green curse clouds race closer to where they are.

She turned toward Emma and Henry, smiled, and replied, "I want nothing more than to be a family, but I want you two to be safe."

"We will be safe with you," Emma reassured her then Regina smiled.

She turned to face the raging curse clouds, raised her hands, and her magic shot out toward the clouds. Green turned to purple and Storybrooke was erased from existence once the clouds settled, and the people who lived there were nowhere to be seen; the only thing that remained was an abandoned yellow Volkswagen Beetle parked on the side of the road.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Tall trees surrounded the entire area. A faint breeze graced Emma's cheek, and she slowly opened her eyes. She and Regina sat up at the same time. Regina recognized where she was, and slowly everyone was regaining their surroundings. Emma stood up then reached out to help Regina stand. It was the first time Emma got to see the brunette in her queenly attire.

"Wow!" Henry took the words right out of Emma's mouth, "Mom, you look great! I finally get to see you as the Queen!"

Regina smiled as she admired her son dressed as a prince then looked at Emma who was dressed in riding attire fit for a princess. The two women smiled then Snow and Charming went up to Emma then embraced her. There was a loud snapping sound, and Emma turned to see a large tree branch falling right above Henry and Regina.

"No!" Emma held out her hand and a large stream of white light shot out and obliterated the branch; splinters of wood flew everywhere.

Henry ran up to Emma and hugged her, "You saved us!"

Regina regally walked up to them, "Thank you, Emma, for saving our life. I didn't know…"

"Neither did I; I guess being the product of true love gives me some magical capabilities."

Snow politely interrupted, "Well, we can't stay here forever. We need to find some shelter for all of us."

"I agree," Charming began, "We can use our castle until everyone gets back on their feet."

"One problem," Regina exhaled then explained, "Your castle is in ruin. Remember the curse I cast. I remember windows being blown out and I'm more than certain that parts of the roof caved in."

Grumpy retorted, "Well, some dwarves can help and two magical women who can help get the job done."

"Hold on, short stuff," Regina was getting agitated, "since when did you get in charge and solicit my help…"

"Come on, Queenie, it will be great to help everyone, and you can teach me how to focus on my magic."

Regina turned her gaze to the blonde with a questionable expression, "Queenie?"

"Come on, mom, please! You and Ma working together would be great!"

How could Regina say no to her adorable son who was giving her the same puppy dog eyes his other mother was also giving; now she knew where he got it.

She exhaled then motioned with her hand, "What are we waiting for? Lead the way, Charmings."

Snow and Charming led the way, and Regina grabbed Emma by the arm."Queenie?"

Emma raised her hands in defeat, "That is the only thing I could think of at the time, and what about short stuff?"

Regina smiled, "All I could think of at the moment."

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * *

After what seemed like a couple of hours, the traveling party arrived at the ruined castle. The Dwarves went inside to start working. Regina called out to Emma to begin on the east side of the castle. Emma followed her and couldn't help what came out of her mouth.

"Woah, your curse packed a huge punch."

Regina was silent, observed the damage, and finally replied to Emma's comment, "I was in a lot of pain when that curse was cast. What did I get in the end, about one year of enjoyment and a lot of lonely times much worse than before."

Emma added, "That is not true at all. You got a child who loves you despite your past and what you tried to do to his biological mother and grandparents. Regina, you were hurting and didn't have anyone to turn to for help. I probably would have done the same thing you did if the roles were reversed. Trust me; my mother would have gotten on my nerves, miss goodie two shoes."

Regina burst out into laughter, and Emma joined her. After the laughing fit concluded, Regina smiled, "Thank you, Emma. I needed that."

"Don't mention it."

"Well," Regina motioned, "this castle won't fix itself. So, let's get to it shall we."

Emma nodded and took her place to Regina's right facing the wall.

"Hold out your hand and focus on repairing stone for stone."

Emma and Regina held out their right hand then red, and white energy shot out lifting stone by stone out of piles and back into their original places creating a wall. After repairing the east, west, and south sides of the wall, Regina and Emma smiled then Emma took Regina's hand in hers. Both women were taken aback when they felt an electric jolt when their hands joined.

"What was that?" Regina was confused, and Emma replied, "I have no idea."

Both women gazed at their hand from palm to fingertips and were still puzzled at what just happened.

"Let's go in, I'm very positive that if we don't a search party will be sent," Regina motioned to retire, and Emma giggled as she followed the Queen inside.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Once inside, Granny, Red, and the Fairies were repairing broken windows and re-stitching the drapes. The Dwarves were working on the council table, and Regina along with Emma observed the scene before them.

"There you are," Snow walked up to them, "let's go up and see about the bedrooms."

Regina requested, "I want a room that has a large balcony."

"Well, the room with the largest balcony is the room we planned to give to Emma," Snow replied apologetically.

Emma decided to settle the soon to be argument, "Regina can have that room, and I will take the next room over so we can be next to Henry."

Dumfounded, Regina began to question, "You are willing to give up your room for me?"

"Yeah, I am. Now, let's go check out those rooms shall we."

Snow and Emma walked together, and Regina couldn't believe that Emma would give up her room for her to be happy. They have only been tolerating each other for two going on three years now, and it's evident that their relationship was changing. It went from feuding parents to mayor/sheriff to co-parenting status. Now, it was evolving into friends because friends would give up their room for the other friend to be happy. No one has ever done that for her before. After reaching the top of the stairs, Snow gestured to a large oak door. Regina opened it, and when she walked into the room, she was blown away at how large the room was. She immediately walked out to the balcony and smiled. It was the balcony of her dreams. As she was admiring the breathtaking view of the forest and the river, she couldn't help but overhear what Snow was telling Emma.

"This was the room you were born in. The same day you were born, the dark curse was cast. You were only a few hours old when the curse arrived at the castle."

Guilt hit Regina hard in the chest. She has already taken a lot from the two women in the room, and she walked back in.

"Emma, take this room. It's your room…"

Emma interrupted, "Yes, it is my room 'and I give it to you," after realization hit, she continued, "Regina, please don't tell me that you are beating yourself up about the curse and that's why you want me to take my room back."

"Emma," Regina exhaled, "I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize for anything. What's done is done and is in the past. Let's leave it there. I don't want to hear any more about curses and Evil Queen. They are gone! Do you both hear me?"

Regina and Snow nodded then Emma concluded, "Now, this is your room now, and I will be right next door to you and across the hall from Henry. I'm going to fix my room. I suggest you both do the same before we have to turn in for the evening."

She spun on her heal and quickly walked out of the room.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

After fixing up their rooms, the Charmings, Emma, Regina, and Henry had a large supper with the ones who helped repair the castle; Baelfire, the Dwarves, the Fairies, Granny, Red, Gepetto, Pinocchio, Belle, and Hook. Emma barely ate and excused herself to go back to her room. Regina began to think back to see if she did anything to upset the blonde. After barely touching her food, Regina excused herself and Henry then they bid everyone a good night before retiring to their room. After changing into his new style of sleeping clothes, Henry climbed into bed and lay down. Regina covered him up, sat down on the bed, and kissed his forehead.

"Mom"

She gazed lovingly into his eyes, "Yes, sweetheart."

"Did you and Ma fight?"

Regina furrowed her eyebrows, "No, not that I can recall."

"She barely ate supper, and she went to her room without telling me goodnight or anything."

She gave her son another kiss, "I will talk to her first thing in the morning. Good night, I love you."

She got up and walked to the door.

"I love you, too. Oh, mom!" Regina turned around, "Yes, Henry."

"I remember you always tell me that it is better to never go to bed angry."

She smiled, "I did tell you that. I promise I will talk to Emma tonight before going to bed."

"Thanks, mom," he said with a smile, blew out his candle, and lay back down.

Regina closed the door to Henry's room and walked to her bedroom. After walking in, she closed the door, waved her hands, and purple smoke consumed her. The purple smoke lifted to reveal Regina in her Enchanted Forest style sleeping clothes with her hair worn down. She walked out to the balcony and gazed out at the beautiful moonlight sky with stars twinkling. In the corner of her eye, she noticed Emma dressed in her sleeping clothes was on her balcony gazing at the stars.

She decided to acknowledge her presence, "Beautiful night isn't it?"

Without turning her head, Emma replied, "Yes, it is."

"Emma, if I said anything to you to make you upset, I am sorry."

Emma turned to look at Regina then she walked over to where she was looking directly at her, "Regina, you didn't do anything. I am not mad at you."

Regina walked over to the edge of the balcony facing Emma. She leaned over and decided to be an active listener, "If I didn't do you anything, who did?"

Emma exhaled, "My mom. She keeps bringing up the curse and what the castle was like before the curse. I told her that I had enough and that you are no longer the Evil Queen because you saved us all from Pan's curse. For someone who righted a wrong and broke a curse at the same time, that was one hundred percent redemption in my book."

"Thank you, Emma. You know something. We have come a long way in our relationship. At first, we hated each other. Then, we tolerated each other. Next, it was a mayor/sheriff relationship. Next, it was a co-parenting relationship. And now, it is growing into something else. I think it's friendship."

Emma smiled, "I agree. We have come a long way, and I do believe we have hit the friend mark."

Regina yawned, "We had a long day. I think it is time for us to go to bed."

"I couldn't agree more," Emma yawned then smiled, "Good night, Regina. Thanks for the talk. You know if you ever need," Emma held out her hand and the two balconies merged, "You can always walk over, and we can talk."

Regina smiled, "I'd like that. Good night, Emma. If you ever need, you can always walk over, and I can lend a listening ear."

"Sounds great. Good night."

Emma walked into her room, and Regina heard her blow out her candle. Regina returned to her room smiling. After climbing into bed, she blew out her candle, covered up, and closed her eyes allowing sleep to come to take her into dreamland.


	2. Trouble Ahead

Emma was out in the stables brushing the mane of her brown Arabian mare. She dressed in her dark blue and white riding attire with her black riding boots. Regina appeared in her red and black riding attire.

Emma smiled, "Good morning, are you going for a ride?"

"Yes, I am. Care to join me?" Regina saddled up her brown Arabian Stallion with a thin white stripe down its nose.

Emma grabbed her saddle and bridle, "Sure."

Regina and Emma mounted their horses at the same time.

"Ready?" Regina turned her horse to where she could see Emma.

Emma smiled, "Yep, but first, you're going to have to catch us!"

Emma kicked her mare, and the horse sped out the stables. Regina laughed then she followed in hot pursuit. They rode through the forest on the road.

Emma was still ahead then Regina leaned to where she whispered in her horse's ear, "Full speed, Louis. Let's catch her."

With a flick of the reins, the horse sped up and caught up to Emma. Emma and Regina eyed each other then Regina waved good-bye to Emma as she got Louis to speed past them.

"Oh no, let's go, Princess! Yah!" Emma flicked the reigns and Princess speed up.

A loud screech startled Princess and when the source flew down, the horse reared up, and the creature scratched Emma's arm causing her to lose her grip on the reigns and fall to the ground. Regina turned Louis around, shot a fireball at the creature, and stopped Louis. She jumped down and calmed Princess. She ran to Emma.

She knelt next to the blonde, "Are you alright?"

"Not really. Whatever that thing was," Emma showed her right arm bleeding profusely, "it scratched me before you scorched it."

Regina held her arm and waved her right hand over the wound. The pain in the arm went away, and Emma lifted the sleeve; scratches were gone and no evidence of blood anywhere.

Emma smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. If it wouldn't have been for that…that…thing, Louis and I would have won," Regina began to rub it in.

Emma laughed, "Oh really, Princess and I were right on your tail and would have passed you up if it wouldn't have been for that thing that attacked us!"

"Sure," Regina giggled then offered her hand to Emma.

Emma took her hand, and the electric shock happened again, but instead of letting go they held on. As Emma stood, Regina felt something that wasn't there before. She turned to Emma, and she had the same reaction. Then, she realized what it was emotions.

"Um…Regina…what's happening?"

Regina glanced at their joint hand, "Give me your other hand. I want to see something."

They linked their free hands, and the same electric shock happened, but this time the connection was more powerful than just one set of hands connected.

Regina looked up at Emma with a smile, "You're happy?"

"Yeah, I am happy that we are spending time together. We never had a chance in Storybrooke."

"No, we didn't. I wish we did."

Emma smiled, "You are happy as well."

"Yes, I am delighted because I finally have someone that I can talk to and they will listen. I am happy that I have you. I am glad that we are friends."

Emma nodded, "I am glad that we are friends. But this…" and held their hands tighter, "this feels amazing."

"Emma, whenever you tightened the grip on my hands, this connection intensified and now, look at our hands."

The two women looked down at their joined hands, and they were glowing a golden color.

Emma looked up at the brunette, "What do you think this means?"

"I don't know," Regina was pondering then Emma replied, "No, I don't think it could be that…"

Regina quickly looked up at Emma, "Wait a minute, did you just read my thoughts?"

"Holy shit! How can this…" Emma started to think then Regina answered, "Be possible? Our magic must have somehow connected, and now we can feel each other's emotions as well as read each other's thoughts."

Emma questioned, "Do you think we could do more than just that?"

"I don't know," Regina replied, "I will take a look in my books. Damn…"

"They are back at your castle," Emma finished her sentence then Regina confirmed, "Yep."

Emma smiled, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

She released her hands from Regina and climbed on Princess.

"Emma, we need to ride at a moderate speed to give the horses a break."

Emma turned to see Regina climb up on Louis and she replied, "I know."

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Emma and Regina arrived at the castle where the Evil Queen once resided. The castle stood majestically without a blemish.

"Wow!"

Regina exhaled then replied, "Welcome to my misery. The place where the Evil Queen was born and reigned for many years."

Emma took Regina's hand in hers, "It's okay, I'm with you now. You don't have to feel this way anymore."

"You know," Regina smiled, "You are right. Come on, let's find my books.

"They dismantled and left their horses in the stables. Regina led Emma inside and meandered their way up to Regina's room. Emma couldn't get over how large the room was and when she walked out onto the balcony…

"Holy Toledo, Batman! This balcony is massive!"

Regina couldn't hold in her laughter anymore, "Holy Toledo, Batman?"

"Did you find your books?" Emma walked back in and placed her hands on her hips.

Regina replied, "Yes, I did."

She sat on her lounge and Emma sat by her feet. After skimming through one book, she closed it, set it aside, and picked up another one.

"Can I help?" Emma asked then Regina replied, "Yes, take one and see what you can find."

Emma picked up a black leather book and began skimming through them. Regina closed her book, put it aside, and grabbed another one. Emma reached halfway and she started reading about magical cores linking up.

"Regina, I think I found something."

Regina sat up and peered into the book Emma was reading, "Yes! That's what I was looking for! Read what it says."

Emma swallowed hard then began, "When two magical people share a bond, it is ubi...ubiqui...what the hell?"

"Ubiquitous." Regina corrected while laughing.

Emma continued, "Ubiquitous for their magical cores to form a bond. When the two magical persons join hands, an electric shock is felt then what happens next depends on the bond between the two persons."

"Wait," Regina took the book out of Emma's hands and read it out loud, "Bonds can form many connections on different levels depending on the two magical persons. The connections made could be emotionally (happy, sad, angry), mentally (reading each other's thoughts) or it could go as far as linking hearts and souls (soul mates)."

Regina closed the book and held it in her hands, "Miss Swan, what in the world is happening to us?"

"So it's back to Miss Swan, your Majesty? Do you think I forced this on you? You are sadly mistaken if you believe that!"

Regina was getting aggravated, "Look, let's take a deep breath and focus. Whatever is happening to us, it is happening whether we like it or not. So, if we are going to figure out what type of bond we have, we will have to work together."

"Promise me one thing," Emma requested, "Please stop with the Miss Swan thing. We are now passed that since we are no longer in Storybrooke where you are the Mayor, and I am the Sheriff."

Regina nodded, "It's a promise."

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Back at the castle, Snow and Charming were listening to Granny, Red, a newcomer named Robin Locksley, Grumpy, Doc, Gepetto, and Hook who talked about some winged creature terrorizing their village. Emma and Regina returned from their horseback riding to hear the commotion.

"What's going on here?" Emma called to everyone's attention.

Charming began, "We were just listening to complaints about some winged creatures screeching and harming the people in the villages."

"During our ride, we were attacked by one of those. These things are becoming a nuisance and need to be taken care of," Regina stated.

Emma snapped her fingers, "I have a plan," and she pulled out a map of the Enchanted Forest with the castle as the focal point. Everyone gathered around the center table, and Emma explained the plan, "There are four watch towers; north, south, east, and west. If we have someone stationed at each watchtower, we will have a good chance of locating where they are coming from."

Grumpy nodded, and Charming said, "Sounds like a plan."

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

After the royals ate their supper, it was time for bed. Regina just returned from tucking Henry in, and she changed into her sleeping clothes.

"Regina, are you there?"

She walked out onto the balcony and replied, "Yes, I am here."

Emma walked out in her sleeping clothes and met the brunette on the balcony.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Emma looked as if she was about to break down into tears.

"Emma," Regina took her into an embrace, "Are you alright? What happened?"

Emma broke down into tears and began to explain, "I'm getting set up by my mother!"

"What do you mean you are getting set up?" Regina was trying to search for answers then it clicked, "Snow is trying to set you up with someone?"

"With Hook," Emma replied through the sobs then Regina exhaled, "Emma, Snow is not in charge of your love life. You are a grown woman who knows her heart better than anyone. Snow needs to realize that you are not a little girl. She needs to let you make your own decisions."

"I know, but because we are here in the Enchanted Forest, she thinks she can revert to the way you guys were when you were younger."

Regina broke the embrace and took Emma's hands in hers, "As a friend who has a lot of experience in that department because of her mother, I want you to do what I didn't do."

Emma looked with a questionable expression, "You want me to tell her to stay out of my love life?"

Regina nodded then continued, "You need to talk to her. She needs to understand that you grew up in a different culture than what we did. She also needs to be told that true love finds its way on its own and not by the force of a hand."

"What did I do to deserve a friend like you?"

Regina smiled, "Just being you," and Emma exhaled, "I fear that there's going to be trouble ahead."

"I agree, but it will turn out alright in the end," Regina reassured her with a gentle squeeze to their joined hands.

Emma sighed, "I hope you're right."


	3. Mom and Daughter Talk

Emma dressed in her lilac purple floor-length tail coat with cream colored pants and brown high heel boots waiting for her mother to walk into the council chamber. Regina, Grumpy, Charming, Granny, and Red were in deep conversation. Snow finally appeared in the council chamber. Emma looked to Regina for moral support, and when Regina smiled at her, Emma knew that it was now or never to talk to her mother.

"Mom?"

"Emma," Snow smiled then Emma questioned, "May I speak to you, alone?"

Snow, who was concerned, replied, "Of course, are you alright?"

"Not really," Emma replied then Snow took her hand and led her out the council chamber.

Emma brought her mother into her bedroom and walked out to her balcony. Snow knew something was wrong and couldn't take it anymore.

"Emma, for two nights now, you barely eat, and you retire early to your room. Is something bothering you?"

 _This is it, Emma. Let your mom know how you feel_ , Emma replayed Regina's pep talk in her head then decided to confide in her mother.

"I just want to say that I love you…"

"Oh boy, why does this sound like things are going to turn bad?"

"Hear me out. Do not interrupt me until I finished with what I have to say."

"Fair enough; continue."

Emma inhaled then exhaled, "Ever since we got to the Enchanted Forest, you were talking about the curse and rubbing it in Regina's face. She freakin' saved us all from Pan's curse by reversing her curse! What more do you want from her? If that is not hero status to you, I don't know what to think of you. Another thing, I am a grown woman, and I can handle my own love life. Just because I am single right now doesn't mean that I am incapable of finding someone. I know we have a lot of catching up to do, but that doesn't mean that you treat me like your fairy tale realm subjects. I grew up in the land without magic without believing in true love. You grew up in a time where children were arranged into marriage. I didn't. Please, stop trying to interfere with any matters concerning my heart. I know my heart better than you do. Right now, my heart is telling me that Captain Killian Hook is a womanizer and I have no feelings for him. I will happily work with him, but being romantically involved with him…hell no! Oh, and one last thing, Regina is older than you; therefore, you don't need to set her up with anyone either. She knows her heart better than anyone. You believe in true love don't you?"

"Now that is a stupid question. Your father and I found each other because of true love."

"Good. I want to find that. If you keep setting me up with someone, I will never get to experience it. True love will never find me if my partner is chosen by someone else instead of being chosen by me. That is all I ask for."

Snow exhaled, took her hands in hers, and replied, "Emma, I just want you to be happy."

"What made you think that I wasn't? I am happy that I have you, dad, Henry, and Regina. The last thing I need right now is romance. My top priority right now is to make sure my family and the kingdom are safe. These winged creatures will get taken care of as soon as we find out what they are and where they are coming from."

The sound of footfalls echoed in Regina's room then it sounded from on the balcony.

"Pardon the intrusion," Regina announced her presence, "Emma, you are needed in the council chamber."

Snow motioned for Emma to leave then when Regina was just about to follow Emma…"Regina, don't go. I want to talk to you.”

Emma smiled at Regina gave her hand a gentle squeeze then left.

Snow turned her gaze out to the beautiful forest scenery, "Regina, I want to say that I'm sorry for holding a grudge for so long. You have come a long way from how you were before to where you are now, and I never really told you how proud you make me. I thought that by trying to push you and that Robin Locksley fellow together would be my little thank you gift for saving us from Pan's curse."

"Snow, please," Regina took a deep breath, "Thank you for being honest and for your kind words. I would appreciate it if you stayed out of my love life. Just because I don't have one at the moment doesn't mean I am feeling miserable. Snow, I had my mother set me up with numerous men for years. I didn't like it then, and I surely wouldn't like it if you decided to play matchmaker on me. I am waiting for true love to come to me. If it does, perfect. If it doesn't, oh well, I will be alone for the rest of my life."

"You will find true love one day, Regina. I'm sure of it," she began then changed the subject, "You and Emma have gotten close."

Regina found that odd that Snow would bring up Emma after talking about true love; however, she decided to answer her step-daughter, "Emma and I have gotten closer because we share a son. While we were repairing the wall outside the castle, our magical cores bonded and we can tell each other's motions as well as reading thoughts. We don't understand what is happening, but we are working together to figure this out. So, yes, Emma and I have become terrific friends."

Emma walked onto the balcony, "You two need to come to the council chamber, now."

The two women looked at Emma with shocked questionable expressions then followed Emma off the balcony, into the room, and out the door.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

The three women entered the council chamber to see Robin and Hook had joined the meeting. Emma looked at Regina, and both women gave the same eye roll at the situation. The two men were not who they wanted to see.

"Mr. Locksley, Captain Hook, what do we owe the pleasure?"

Snow began then Robin quickly responded, "I shot one of those creatures, and I thought you might want to see it with your own eyes."

Everyone exchanged anxious looks at each other before Emma replied, "Let's see it."

Robin picked up the corpse and dropped it on the table. Everyone took a long look at the dead creature that had dark feathery wings and looked like a chimpanzee.

"A monkey?" Charming asked then Regina chimed in, "A monkey with wings that can fly…did you see how many more there were of those winged monkeys?"

Robin shook his head, "No other ones have been found. I'm sorry, your majesties, I didn't get to see where it came from."

"Thank you, Mr. Locksley…" Regina began when he interrupted, "Call me, Robin."

Regina without changing her expression, nodded, "Thank you, Robin, for all your help."

Emma watched the exchange between the two, and she felt something stir with her magic. She glanced at her hand, and white sparks shot out her fingers. Regina felt the stir as well. When she looked at her hand, white sparks shot out her fingers. Emma and Regina followed the flashes with their eyes until the sparks met creating a beautiful light display before zapping away the winged monkey. The magic made its way out the window and broke out into six lightning bolts. Everyone watched as the lightning dived down into six different places in the forest. Loud screeches filled the air then Regina and Emma felt themselves again. Everyone looked at the two women. Emma excused herself and left the room.

"Regina," Snow placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

Regina nodded, "I'll go talk to her."

Regina began to walk out the room then Charming called out, "Regina."

The brunette turned around, and Charming smiled, "Thank you, you and Emma saved the kingdom from these…flying monkeys."

She smiled, "Anything for the safety of the kingdom."

She turned around then went to find Emma.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Emma was leaning on the balcony looking out at the beautiful scenery than at her hands. She couldn't believe that she and Regina created that beautiful lightning that got rid of those flying monkeys. What does this mean? Emma thought as she closed her eyes.

"Emma?"

The blonde opened her eyes and turned to see Regina walking over to her.

"Are you alright?"

Emma shook her head, "What just happened?"

"I don't know. All I know is that our magic has bonded and we are now starting to see how it affects us."

"I hope it doesn't go cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs when one of us gets extremely angry at something."

Regina giggled then took Emma's hand in hers, "We got rid of those flying monkeys. I like our new joined power."

"Me too," Emma smiled then continued, "I wonder what other joined power we have."

Regina leaned over and gazed at the scenery, "I don't know, but it will be quite the adventure."

They shared a smile then gazed at the setting sun.


	4. The Royals are Giving a Ball

Snow, Charming, Regina, Henry, and Emma were sitting at the table eating breakfast when Snow cleared her throat.

Everyone looked up at her, and she smiled, "Well, since we are all settled back to our old lives, David and I decided that we the Royal Family should host a ball."

Regina choked on some of her eggs, and Emma handed her a glass of fresh apple juice.

"Mom," Emma began, "Why are we hosting a ball?"

Snow began, "In celebration of you and Regina saving the kingdom…"

"Do you know that I haven't danced in a very long time, right?" Regina began to protest.

"Oh come on mom, ma, it will be fun!"

Snow smiled, "I'm so happy someone sees my reasoning."

Regina sneered, "Oh yeah, a thirteen-year-old!"

Snow and Regina exchanged glares then Henry asked, "So, when are we having a ball?"

"Tonight," Snow smiled.

"Tonight!" Regina and Emma shouted then Emma began rambling, "But, I don't know any of the dances that you do. How am I supposed to fit in when I can't do any of them except a waltz? I am going to need someone to help me!"

Snow gave her opinion, "Well, Regina knows how to dance. She can help you and Henry while I tend to the decorations in the ballroom and your father plans for the proclamations to be sent out."

Regina was about to protest when Henry chimed in, "That would be great, mom! You teaching Ma and I how to dance will be so much fun!"

She smiled at her son then replied, "Well, follow me you two. We have some dances to learn before the ball."

Out of the three of them, Emma believed Henry was the only excited one while the two women dreaded it. Regina led them to her room and opened the door. Emma was amazed at how beautiful Regina decorated the room. Lilac purples, gold accents, black leather lounge in the far corner of the room, and a beautiful vanity with a lilac purple plush bench. Regina walked over to her vanity to her music box.

She wound it up and said, "Why don't we start with something you're familiar with Emma?"

Regina opened it up, set it down, and a waltz melody played. Emma took Henry and led him through the dance. In every turn, Regina praised Henry on his form and complimented Emma on how graceful she looked. When the tune finished, Emma curtsied and Henry bowed. Regina applauded them.

"Regina, you want to dance the waltz with Henry? It will give him a chance to lead."

Regina's eyes widened when she smiled, "I would be delighted."

Emma noticed how uneasy Regina looked then she turned to Henry, "Hey kid, go wind up the music box. I'll help mom out a bit. Get her warmed up for you."

"Okay," Henry ran up to the music box and wound it up.

"Are you alright?" Emma was concerned, and Regina meekly stated, "I never waltzed before."

Emma was in shock. A beautiful woman like Regina never waltzed in her life.

Emma smiled, "First time for everything."

Henry opened the lid, and the music played. Emma positioned Regina's hand on her shoulder and took the other one in her right hand. Emma placed her other hand around Regina's waist.

"I am filling in for the man, so I am sorry if this feels awkward. Now, I will lead. Let your feet do the work."

Emma began the one two three, and she twirled Regina. Regina followed Emma's every move, and Henry smiled the whole time. Regina and Emma got lost in each other's gaze several times. They smiled and laughed in each twirl and one two three rhythms. The music stopped, and Emma stopped them. She bowed, and the brunette curtsied.

"You are a natural, your majesty," Emma smiled and Regina returned the smile, "Thank you, your highness."

They laughed, and Henry said, "You do know I am still here, right?"

They both looked at Henry and laughed some more.

"Mom, dance with me."

Regina held out her hand, and Henry joined her. Emma wound up the music box one more time then opened the lid. The music started, and Henry led his mother in the dance. Emma couldn't help but watch how graceful Regina was as their son twirled her. There was a stir inside her that she never felt before. _What the hell is this?_ She thought to herself, _What is happening to me? I wonder if Regina is feeling this._ The music stopped. Regina curtsied, and Henry bowed. Emma applauded them. With a flick of the wrist, violins and cellos appeared and started playing a fast-paced folk song. Regina instructed as they danced. Henry was facing his mothers to show the men and ladies sides of the dance floor. They laughed and cheered as they performed the motions and danced the steps as the music would melodiously rise and fall. After the music stopped, they laughed.

"That was fun!" Henry exclaimed then Regina added, "You see why I enjoy the folk dances and not the slow ones."

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Snow was checking over decorations then walked over to Robin and Hook who were helping with finding musicians.

"Do we have the musicians, gentlemen?" Snow questioned then Hook replied, "Aye, we have the musicians for this evening."

Snow smiled, "Wonderful! Now, listen. I know I told both Regina and Emma that I would not interfere with their love life, but if you two could dance with them tonight that would be…"

"Princess, you don't have to twist me hook. I will give Princess Emma a whirl on the dance floor," Hook interrupted then Robin nodded, "I will show her majesty a night she will never forget."

"Perfect," Snow clapped excitedly then concluded, "I will see you both at the ball."

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Back in Regina's room, music filled the air as the trio danced to another upbeat folk song. Henry laughed as they performed a short version of the Virginia Wheel and his mothers joined in on the laughter. Snow walked in and decided to join in on the dancing. The trio welcomed her, and they continued. After the music concluded, the four were out of breath and laughing.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time," Snow took her daughter's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Regina smiled and commented, "I can't tell you the last time I had this much fun."

Emma could feel the change in Regina's mood. She took her hand in hers, and sure enough, the emotion changed to sadness. The brunette felt the blonde's happiness, and it made her smile. She was happy as long as Emma and their son were happy, and after looking at both who were still wearing smiles on their faces, it made her brighten up.

"Oh Regina," Snow mentally slapped herself, "I didn't think. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Regina waved her hand, and the instruments disappeared, "It is all in the past. Besides, I was the one who decided to make myself miserable by holding a grudge. I have myself to blame…"

Emma replied, "No, you have your mother to blame. She thought she could control every fiber of your being. She thought she was doing things for your good, but it only hurt you and made you so unhappy."

Snow and Henry just watched the interaction between the two women.

"Emma, my mother didn't make me hate your mother that was my own decision. My mother didn't tell me to burn down villages that were my doing; mine and mine alone."

Regina began then Emma interrupted her, "Alright, I am tired of this. Stop beating yourself up! What's done is done! You've got to put the past behind you and look at what you got right in front of you."

Regina questioned, "What are you saying?"

"Us, Regina," Emma replied motioning to herself, and Henry then walked out to go to her room.

"Emma…Emma!" Regina called out to her as she followed her out of the room.

"Grandma," Henry began, "What just happened?"

"I don't know, Henry. I honestly don't know."

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Regina followed Emma into her bedroom, "What the hell was that about?"

"I'm just tired of you making excuses for yourself about your past!"

Regina's expression hardened, "Emma, sit down…"

"I'm tired of sitting!"

" **Sit**!" the brunette raised her voice, and Emma reluctantly cooperated.

She sat down next to Emma on her bed. She exhaled, turned to Emma, and took her hands in hers.

Regina closed her eyes, "I want to try something. Tell if you feel any changes."

She squeezed their hands and concentrated hard on what she was trying to do. Emma felt different then a picture was forming in her mind. Regina's memories of how the Evil Queen came to fruition flooded Emma's mind. Emma watched as the brunette suffered through losing her first love, marrying someone she clearly had no feelings for, satisfying her mother and the people, watch her stepchild fall in love than marry when she was dying inside, watch her enemy carry a child within the womb when she gave herself a potion to take it all away, and how beautiful the feeling was when realization hit that she defeated her enemy with the dark curse. Emma gasped then Regina opened her eyes.

"It worked didn't it," Regina stated the obvious then continued, "Emma, I completely understand it…"

Emma took Regina in an embrace and spoke freely, "I stand by what I said before. You were dying inside. You never experienced how to be loved unconditionally by anyone until Henry came around. The only family member that truly loved you was your father. You wanted to be accepted for who you are flaws and all. My mother betrayed your trust to your mother who is psychotic. Yes, my mom was stupid, but she had no idea because in a child's eyes everyone is good. Because of your hurting and the feeling that the world is against you, you decided to fight back only it hurt you in the end even at times you got some satisfaction out of it. Despite all that, you became a wonderful mother to Henry, and you saved the people of Storybrooke from Pan's curse. That right there is what I call one hundred percent redeemed. Yes, the Evil Queen will always be a part of you, but she no longer defines you."

Regina was in tears at this point. Her tears of suffering were over and what fell from her eyes was tears joy. Here she was in the arms of her friend and birth mother to her child and Emma accepted her; flaws and all.

Through the sobs, Regina questioned, "What did I do to deserve your friendship?"

Emma giggled then replied, "By just being your quick-witted sass-talking self."

The two women laughed, and a voice called out, "Are you two alright?"

They broke the embrace and turned to see Henry and Snow walking into the room. Regina held out her hand to Henry, and he walked over to his mothers. Henry sat between the two women, and Regina kissed him to his right temple.

Emma finally answered, "Yeah, we're alright."

"I'm glad," Snow replied then looked outside, "It is time to get ready. We have a ball to attend!"


	5. Unwanted Guest

Emma flicked her wrist, and she was dressed in a beautiful white, red, and gold dress. White was the main color of the dress with red peek-a-boo sections on the front part of the skirt, two red armbands with a gold vine pattern, and a red bodice with gold vine accents. Her hair was worn half up and half down in curls. She sat down and put on her shoes.

"Emma!"

She recognized Regina's voice and walked over to see her having a hard time with the dress.

"Hold on! I'll get it," Emma sped walked to the brunette and began straightening out the dress.

Regina's dress was a deep red velvet color with long flared sleeves, gold filigree accents along every hem, and black lace on the hem of the sleeves and neckline. In a princess style front, there was black lace with the gold filigree overlaying red satin. There was also a faux necklace with a ruby and pearls along with a gold belt with rubies and pearls. Emma laced the back of the brunette's dress, and Regina put on her black heels.

"Wow, you look beautiful," Emma admired the dress then noticed Regina's hair was also half up half down with curls.

Regina turned to Emma and smiled, "Thank you, and so do you; a beautiful princess."

"My first ball with my family where I was born…I never thought that I would see this day happen."

Regina smiled, picked up her crown, and placed it on top of her head. She picked up another crown and turned to Emma.

"This one that I am holding was the first crown that I wore as an adult. It is still one of my favorites because my father gave it to me. Now, I am letting you wear it."

Emma began to protest, "I can't wear it! That crown is special to you!"

"You are also special to me. You are my friend and the mother of our son. I want you to wear it," Regina said as she walked behind Emma and placed the crown on the blonde's head.

Emma was speechless. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine that one day she would be dressed this way. Regina was right…she was beautiful and the crown on her head was also impressive. It had diamonds and pearls all around and was a golden color. It didn't stand quite as tall as Regina's due to it being a crown for a princess and not a queen.

Emma turned to Regina and took her into an embrace, "Thank you, I want you to know that you are special to me as well. You are my friend and the mother of our son. You gave him a home when I couldn't. You raised him into the wonderful boy that he is, and I am eternally grateful."

Regina broke the embrace and smiled, "Clara is helping Henry get ready…"

"Clara, your secretary?"

"Clara was my chambermaid before she became my secretary in Storybrooke," Regina clarified then Emma took her hand leading her out the door, "Well, what are you waiting for? I want to see him!"

Regina gently squeezed Emma's hand, "I do, too. Let's go."

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Clara just finished lacing Henry's breeches, and there was knock on the door. Henry finished buttoning up the waistcoat then turned his head toward the door to see Clara already there opening it up.

She curtsied, "Your majesty."

Regina walked in, and Henry quickly turned around to get a better view of his mom.

"Mom, you look beautiful."

Emma walked in, and Henry was speechless, "I take it back. You both look beautiful. It is the first time I see you two wearing crowns."

"Hey, take it easy, kid. I love the outfit. You match us," Emma pointed out that were wearing red.

Henry put on his coat, buttoned it, and turned to his moms, "How do I look?"

His outfit consisted of a red-tailed jacket with gold buttons and a vine pattern along the hems of the cuffs, bottom, and button area of the coat along with the same design on the waistcoat.

Regina smiled and proudly stated, "Very handsome."

"Alright, are we ready to get this ball over with?" Emma questioned then Henry replied, "Come on, Ma! It is our first ball. How bad could it be?"

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Snow was dressed in her gold ball gown and David in his gold ball attire. They greeted the guests as they arrived and the announcer tapped his staff three times. Everyone turned to face him.

"Presenting her royal highness Queen Regina, Princess Emma, and his Highness Prince Henry."

Everyone was in awe at Regina and Emma's dresses. The three walked down to the dance floor then the Waltz began. Henry and Regina started with a bow and curtsy. They took their formation and entered the one two three rhythms. After they both twirled around, Henry traded Regina for Emma. They started the one two three beats then Henry spun Emma. Henry continued to dance switching Regina and Emma out each time until the music stopped. Henry bowed, and his mothers curtsied. Everyone applauded. The music started up, and it was an upbeat dance.

Emma turned to Regina and whispered in her ear, "I think I know this one…"

Regina whispered back in Emma's ear, "One of my favorites; Dance of the Fairies."

Emma smiled, "Then let's go!"

Emma grabbed the brunette's hand and led her into the circle of just women. All the women held hands, skipped to the center, and then back out. The women partnered up; Emma and Regina linked arms and followed the rest of the women. Robin and Hook watched as the blonde and brunette laughed and danced.

Robin leaned in toward the pirate, "They look happy. Why does Princess Snow White want us to dance with them?"

"She wants them to have a good time dancing with a man," Hook replied then Robin questioned, "Wait a minute, the princess wants to split these two up?"

"Nae, outlaw, she feels they are getting too close that their relationship is beginning to get strange. She wants them to have a fun night with other people…"

"You mean with men."

"Aye."

The song finished and the women were laughing. A slow song began to play, and the men walked up to the women then paired off. David and Snow took each other's hand and began to sway. Hook and Robin walked up to Regina and Emma who were walking off the dance floor.

"Your majesty," Robin bowed to Regina, and she nodded, "Robin, so glad you could make it."

"Would you like to dance?"

Emma's heart skipped a beat then Regina replied, "I would be delighted."

She couldn't believe it. Regina went dance with the outlaw. She was about to voice her opinion when she caught a whiff of saltwater and rum.

"Princess, would you like to dance with this lonely pirate?"

Emma noticed Regina looking her way.

Emma coyly smiled and curtsied, "I would be delighted to kind sir."

She got a laugh out of him, and he twirled her into the dance. Regina didn't know what came over her. She felt betrayed when Emma took the pirate's hand and began to dance. Little did she know, Emma felt the same way. The dance concluded, and Robin kissed Regina's hand. Hook kissed Emma's hand then the men walked to get a drink. Emma was walking to get some cheese and crackers when Regina followed her to the table.

"You and the pirate seem to be getting along just fine."

Emma turned to the brunette and added a little touch of sarcasm, "You and the outlaw were getting along just beautifully."

"And what is that supposed to mean, princess?"

"I don't know, your majesty, what do you suppose it means?"

Regina closed her eyes, swallowed hard, and straightened her posture, "I noticed the way you looked at him."

Emma decided to play along. She straightened her posture to mimic Regina, "I noticed the way you looked at Robin."

"What about it?"

"Enjoying the smell of forest?"

"Enjoying the smell of alcohol?"

The men returned with two beverages in each hand. They both knew the women were deep in a heated dispute. Robin decided to change the subject.

"Hello, your majesties," he announced his presence, "the pirate and I brought some beverages."

The women turned accepted the drink with a smile, thanked them, and both drank the entire drink in two sips. They placed their empty glasses down on the table then another slow song began.

Emma turned to Hook, "Want to have another round on the dance floor?"

The pirate smiled, "I thought you never asked, love."

They took each other's hand and began to dance their way into the other dancers. Regina took Robin's hand, and they too danced their way into the other dancers. Emma glanced back at Robin and Regina to see them laughing and smiling. _Why is this bothering me?_ Emma thought to herself as she looked at Hook with a smile and when he lifted her, she laughed. Regina turned to see how happy Emma looked with the pirate. _Why is guyliner bothering me?_ Regina silently thought, and she returned her gaze to the gorgeous outlaw she was dancing with. The song ended, and Regina's favorite folk dance began to play.

Everyone formed two lines. The men facing the women and the feuding friends were right next to each other. The women and the men stepped toward each other, and their palms touched. They walked in a circle counterclockwise. They took each other's hand facing left. They walked forward four times then skipped, and backed up four times then skipped. Their palms touched then walked in a circle clockwise. They took each other's hand facing right. They stepped forward five times then skipped twice, and backed up five times then skipped twice. They stopped; the men twirled the women out the lines and made a huge circle. Emma caught on very quickly. The men joined the circle; Emma was between Regina and Hook holding their hands. First, they started going to the left after making a full round then turned to go right. They stopped after completing a full circle and broke off into partners. Regina and Robin joined hands so did Emma and Hook. They went right then left. They spun each other around. They went left then right, and the men turned the women around. The couples joined the big circle again, and Snow and David started the couple spotlight. The other couples stayed in the circle clapping for every couple. Regina was getting tired of being in the ring for so long. It was Emma and Hook's turn. Hook led Emma into a toe-tapping routine, spun her around, lifted her, and then spun her back into the circle. Finally, it was Regina and Robin's turn. She heard Snow cheering them on. Robin smiled as he twirled Regina into the center. Their right palms touched and quickly spun away from each other. Then their left palms touched and promptly turned away from each other. They came back to each other, and Robin picked her up in his arms then spun around. He placed her back down and dipped her signaling the end. Everyone cheered and broke off to get some refreshments. Regina noticed Emma standing by the cheese and crackers, and decided to talk to her. Emma sensed Regina's presence and beat her to the punch.

"Enjoyed your favorite dance, your majesty?"

Regina annoyingly sighed, "Emma, what did I do to you?"

"You are asking me that question like you have no idea. What have I done to you? You snapped at me first about dancing with Hook!"

"You snapped at me about dancing with Robin!"

Both of their mouths dropped open in realization then said at the same time, "You're jealous! Me, jealous? Never!"

They glared at each other for a while then Emma shook her head, "You know what. It is not even worth it. I need some air."

She walked off, and Regina's heart sank. She began to wonder if she just lost her beloved friend over a dance.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Emma walked out into the courtyard and sat down on one of the stone benches. A light breeze blew through her hair cooling her as she was hot from dancing and the arguing. Arguing with Regina hurt her so badly, she was choking back tears when she heard familiar footfalls. She knew it was the brunette because she sensed her magical presence.

"Emma…"

Silence.

Regina sighed then sat down next to the blonde, "Listen, I don't know what came over me tonight. Seeing you with Hook, made me think that he was taking you away from me."

Emma turned to face the brunette, "Strange, that's how I felt about you and Robin."

Regina took Emma's hand in hers, "I don't like fighting with you. Our magical bond has brought us closer, and I don't want a guy especially guyliner…"

"Or a man that smells like a forest?" Emma added and Regina giggled, "Or a man that smells like a forest to drive a wedge between us."

Emma placed her free hand on top of Regina's, "I don't want that either. I'm sorry for the way I acted."

Regina embraced the blonde, "I'm so sorry for how I acted this evening. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course, I forgive you. Can you forgive me?" Emma said as she scratched Regina's back.

The brunette broke the embrace and smiled, "Of course, I do."

The wind picked up speed, and the sound of thunder clasped. Emma looked out and saw a tornado form. She and Regina stood up and ran inside.

"Take cover!" Emma exclaimed then Regina warned, "There's a tornado heading this way. Everyone take cover."

Emma and Regina's magic began to go haywire. Both of their hands lit up like lightning rods then the energy shot out of both of their hands. They followed the electric power to see it speed toward the tornado. When it reached the twister, the energy burst into millions of tiny lightning rods that merged with the funnel. A loud high pitched scream sounded. The two women couldn't believe a woman was taken up into the twister. As the tornado dissipated, the cry was soaring toward them.

"Get inside," Emma led the brunette in just in time to take cover.

The scream flew into the room on a broom and landed in the middle of the floor. Regina and Emma let go of each other to get a good look at the one who just entered the ballroom. She was clothed in black with long red curly hair and green skin.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm late for the party," the green woman replied then Regina questioned, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"I'm sorry, your majesty. I didn't formally introduce myself. I am known as the Wicked Witch of the West, but my given name is Zelena. Hello, sis."


	6. The Prophecy

Regina and the rest of the people at the ball were dumbstruck at the news this green woman just dropped.

Regina shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I don't have a sister."

"Yes, you do, your Grace."

Everyone turned to look at the Blue Fairy.

Blue inhaled then began, "Your mother was ashamed of what she had done with the gardener of King Leopold. After Zelena was born, she brought the child into the forest, conjured a tornado just like the one we just witnessed and sent the baby away."

Regina grabbed Emma's arm for support then Zelena continued, "Couldn't have told it better myself."

"Why are you here?" Emma questioned then Zelena quickly replied, "Oh my business isn't with you, Princess, my business is with my sister."

"Regina is my business so what do you want?"

"Temper, temper! I'm intrigued! Honestly sis, keep your soul mate on a leash."

Regina and Emma quickly exclaimed, "What?"

"Oh please, I watched the entire lovers spat unfold this evening. But enough of that, the reason why I am here, Princess Emma, is because I want everything that rightly belongs to me since I am the first born."

Regina replied, "You were born a commoner. You are not of royal descent."

"Shut it!" Zelena screamed then continued, "You will suffer Regina! I will make you pay for what mother did! I will prove to everyone that I am the stronger sister that I am better than you!"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows, "So, how is it Regina's fault that Cora gave you up?"

Zelena was fuming. She gracefully walked up to Emma to where they were standing face to face, "Not only will Regina suffer, but so will you!"

She got on her broom and flew out the ballroom cackling.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

After the guests were leaving, Snow walked up to Regina and Emma who were telling Clara to make sure Henry gets to bed. Clara curtsied then led Henry off after he got his kiss from both mothers.

"Sorry to interrupt," she placed a hand on Emma's shoulder then continued after both women looked at her, "Blue needs to speak to us immediately. Meet us in the council chamber."

The women nodded, and Snow walked away to join David and Blue. Emma took Regina's hand in hers. The brunette turned to look at Emma with tear filled eyes.

"Hey," Emma began, "It will be alright…"

"How do you know for sure that it will be alright? Emma, I just found out that my mother kept the fact that I had a sister from me who is also magical and now…now she is threatening to destroy everything that I worked so hard to get…"

Tears began to fall, and Emma took her into an embrace. She let the brunette cry for a bit then she broke the embrace. The two women looked at each other and took each others' hands.

Regina weakly smiled, "How can you be so calm at a time like this?"

Emma smiled, "Someone has to be. Come on; they are waiting on us."

They let go of each other's hands and walked toward the council chamber.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Emma and Regina walked in to see Blue, David, Snow, and Tinker Bell in deep conversation. Tinker Bell noticed the two women walking in and nudged Blue.

"Oh good, you both made it. Please, sit." Blue motioned for the Royals to sit.

Everyone sat except the two fairies. Blue began, "I feared this would happen one day. So, I will say what I mean. There was a prophecy made long ago before you were even born Emma. The seer had foreseen that the Queen, meaning you Regina, and the Savior would be soul mates. The Queen would conceive and bear a child. When the child is born on the third day of the third month before the sun dies, the Wicked Witch will fall by the hands of the Savior and the Queen."

Regina immediately replied, "How can I conceive a child when I prevented that years ago?"

"And neither of us have the male equipment for it to happen. How is all that possible?" Emma was trying to piece everything together.

Blue replied, "Emma, with magic, everything is possible. Even though Regina drank a potion in order not to have any children, she can still conceive and have a child through magic. Yes, Regina, it is possible."

Tinker Bell decided to add more to the bombshell, "Regina, remember when I told you that your soul mate had a lion tattoo. I thought your soul mate was Robin, but I was wrong," she turned to Emma, "The scar on your right shoulder…what is it from?"

Emma closed her eyes, "I got a tattoo on my right shoulder when I was eighteen. It got infected, and I went to the emergency room. It had to be removed, and I had three rounds of antibiotics to get rid of the infection."

"What was the tattoo?" Regina questioned then Emma turned her gaze toward her and replied, "a roaring lion's head."

Regina felt sick. It was too much. First, her sister was out for revenge on her. Second, there's a prophecy that she will conceive and have a baby that she believed would never happen. Third, the baby would be her and the Savior's baby; Emma's baby. Last but certainly not least, Emma was her soul mate the entire time and Tinker Bell led her to a bar to see a man who wasn't her soul mate. She looked at Emma, and the blonde didn't look any better than what she did.

"I…I need some fresh air," Emma got up and walked out the room.

Regina placed her hand on her stomach, "I feel sick," and got up to follow Emma.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

After violently emptying the contents of her stomach, Emma walked out on the balcony after cleaning her mouth and charmed away the vomit breath. She closed her eyes, inhaled, and then exhaled deeply. Regina arrived after emptying her stomach contents and charmed away the vomit breath. She leaned forward on the ledge, closed her eyes, and hung her head.

Emma was the first to say something, "Soul mates…"

Regina opened her eyes and gazed out into the forestry, "Soul mates…"

"And a baby!"

Regina straightened up her posture, "Nothing is impossible with magic, Emma."

They were silent for a while each one thinking of what to do next.

Emma turned to look at the brunette, "I have a question."

Regina turned to look at the blonde and Emma continued, "How is it supposed to feel when you kiss your true love?"

"Well," Regina took a deep breath then exhaled, "so I've heard, for magical persons like ourselves, it feels like electricity flowing through you and warmth soon follows."

Emma straightened up and turned to her, "Just like when you helped me up after I had fallen off of Princess."

Realization hit Regina, "Yes, just like that."

Silence yet again; it was Regina who broke the silence this time, "What is going on with us, Emma?"

"I don't know," Emma showed her concern as she and Regina made eye contact.

They gazed into each other's eyes getting lost in their unique beauty. Their hearts raced; they leaned closer to each other.

"How are you two doing?" Snow interrupted, and Emma hung her head.

Regina laughed at Emma's reaction to Snow's interruption then she replied, "Well, we are not that great at the moment. We are trying to discuss what we are going to do since this has to do with us. Right now, you and Tinker Bell are not on my good list at the moment because you were trying to keep Emma and I away from each other just because we were getting close. According to this prophecy, I am her soul mate, and she is mine; therefore, no one will separate us."

"I know," Snow hung her head in defeat, "I am sincerely sorry for ever trying to separate you two. I didn't know about the prophecy until this evening. I promise you that."

Emma took Regina's hand in hers, and the electric connection immediately followed by warmth flowed throughout their body. They smiled at each other.

"Good night you two love birds," Emma and Regina turned toward Snow with a 'what the hell' expression on their faces then Snow smiled, "Sweet dreams."

She wrinkled her nose then left the two women alone.

Regina closed her eyes, took a deep breath, exhaled, and began, "That felt good to…"

She didn't have time to finish her thought. Emma pulled the brunette close to her, and their lips met to share a tender kiss. Just like Regina described, electricity flowed through them followed by the warmth that spread like wildfire. When they parted lips, Emma placed her forehead against Regina's.

"Emma," she began, "I…"

"Please, we need to know what our next step is. It is obvious that we are soul mates and that is the reason why our magic bonded. We even read about it in your book! So, all I know is that I won't be able to sleep until we figure out what we are going to do."

Emma turned and walked into her bedroom. Regina traced her lips with her fingertips remembering what just happened. She glanced up at the night sky, smiled at the brightest evening star, and then walked into Emma's room. She noticed the blonde sitting on the bed, and she walked over to join her.

It was Regina who was the first one to speak, "Before you let me have a chance to say anything, I was going to suggest what our next step should be."

Emma nodded, "Okay," and then Regina continued, "I believe we should…"

A bright light came into Emma's room, and Blue materialized, but not as graceful as she always was.

Regina turned to Emma who was annoyed by how they kept getting interrupted and she giggled, "I'm going to let you handle this one."

"Gladly," Emma began her rant toward Blue, "So now what, was there a big shakeup in the magical universe? Are the heavens going to open up and trumpets blast?"

Blue made an annoyed expression then began explaining, "The fairies and I were keeping an eye on Zelena when, yes Emma, there was a huge disturbance in the magical universe. It knocked us back enough to knock the wind out of us. Our magic stayed intact to see the same thing happen to Zelena. This prophecy is already set in motion whether you two can see it or not. I don't know what happened between you two that caused it, but it was powerful enough to knock down the strongest magical beings in the Enchanted Forest. What did you two do about five minutes ago?"

Emma and Regina linked their hands, and Emma replied, "We shared our first kiss."

Blue began to think, "The first kiss of true love is powerful, but the first kiss of true love between two magical people where the magic had already bonded…that explains the powerful force that knocked us back."

Emma and Regina turned to face each other.

Emma was the first to say something, "Decision made?"

Regina nodded, "Decision made."


	7. The Decision

After Blue left them, Regina and Emma sat in silence. Emma got up and started to pace the floor.

"So, our kiss magically knocked down Zelena and the fairies…"

Regina replied, "Yes, it did."

Emma knelt in front of the brunette, "Regina, think about what we could do if…if we make love…"

"Emma," Regina inhaled sharply, "When we do make love, I am sure it will be much stronger than our first kiss."

Emma smiled wickedly, "When we make love? You are seeing us together…"

Regina smiled, "Stop it!"

"You're picturing us together, and you know it," Emma slyly maneuvered her way up pushing Regina back to where she was laying down on the bed, and the blonde was leaning over her.

After laughing, Regina seductively stated, "What if I am?"

"So," Emma began, "I can tell that we both want this.

"Regina smiled and ran her fingers through the blonde's hair, "Yes, it is apparent that we both want this; not just because of some prophecy or because we stopped Zelena for a short time."

Emma placed her hand on the brunette's cheek, "So, what do you have in mind, my queen?"

"Well, I think my dear Princess that we should begin slowly and when we feel we are ready for any real commitments then we will take that step; not because someone forced us to."

"Agreed; oh wait!"

Emma got up and knelt on one knee then Regina sat up looking at the blonde, "Emma, what on Earth are you doing?"

"Doing things properly; your Royal Highness Queen Regina Mills," Regina laughed attempting to hold back tears then Emma continued, "You would give me a great honor and privilege if you would court me."

Regina took Emma's face in her hands, "I would be honored to," and they shared a long tender kiss.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Zelena watched as the two lovers kissed then she stumbled away from the crystal ball to sit in her green velvet chair.

"They finally realized how powerful they are when they're together. Bravo sis! You won this time, but next time, you will lose everything and everyone you hold dear."

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

It was morning and Emma was dressed and ready for the day. She walked out onto the balcony and into Regina's room. The brunette was checking herself in the full-length mirror. Emma walked up behind Regina and embraced her from behind.

"Good morning, beautiful," Emma said as she kissed her cheek.

"Good morning, gorgeous," she replied then turned toward the blonde wrapping her arms around her neck, "Are you ready to tell the family about us?"

Emma smiled, "I'm ready for it."

"Now, let me explain how courtship works here in this realm. No hand holding, no kissing in public…" Regina had broken the embrace and returned to her vanity to spray her perfume.

Emma interrupted, "Woah, Woah, wait a minute! How am I supposed to show my affection?"

Regina turned around with a smile on her face, "Give me flowers, tell me some poetry, take me horseback riding, and you could also write letters to me."

"This stinks!"

Regina giggled then replied, "I know, but I give you permission to kiss me when we are here in our bedrooms alone or on the balcony alone."

Emma leaned her forehead against the brunette's, "So, what if I want to kiss you now?"

"Then kiss me now," Regina seductively replied then they shared a tender kiss.

They ended it when there was a knock at the door. They broke the embrace then Regina called out, "You may enter."

Clara walked in to see her queen fixing her make-up and the Savior checking herself in the full-length mirror.

"Good morning, your majesties. I come to tell you breakfast is ready in the dining hall."

Regina smiled, "Thank you, Clara. Is Henry already dressed?"

"Yes mum, he's already making his way down to breakfast."

Emma smiled, "Thank you, Clara."

The maid curtsied and left the same way she came in. Emma turned to Regina, "Is my lady ready to eat breakfast with me?"

Regina regally stood and walked over to the blonde with a smile on her face, "I am ready to eat breakfast with you, my lady."

They shared a laugh when they walked out the room side by side discussing how to break the news to the family.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Snow, David, and Henry were already sitting discussing how much they enjoyed different aspects of the ball last night. Emma and Regina walked in then Henry got up from the table and went over to hug both of his mothers. They greeted the Charmings and sat down. They received their plate, and it was biscuits with honey, eggs, and sausage. Emma and Regina exchanged some looks then decided it was now or never.

Regina broke the silence, "As the three of you know, last night was an emotional roller coaster for all of us. Emma and I talked a long time last night until very early this morning trying to figure out what to do and how to go about it. But first things first, Snow, David, I am asking for permission to court your daughter."

Snow and David spat out their juice choking at what they just heard. Regina and Emma charmed away the fluid they just got sprayed with then Henry raised his hands, "Yes! It's about time!"

"Glad we get your approval, kid," Emma took his hand in hers giving it a gentle squeeze.

Snow raised an eyebrow and questioned, "You don't find it's too sudden to begin a courtship?"

"You have got to be kidding me right now!" Emma turned her eyes up to the ceiling.

Regina placed a comforting hand on the blonde's arm, "Let me handle this."

Emma exhaled then, after finishing her glass of apple juice, Regina straightened her posture and clasped her hands together, "I know I am the last person you expected to hear those words from, but you heard it from Blue that Emma and I were predestined to be together. The bonding of our magic was only part of the process of our souls and hearts to bond. Zelena is out there plotting to take away all that we worked so hard to have. If we don't take this step now, we may never…"

The castle steward walked in, "Pardon my intrusion, your majesties," he bowed then turned to Regina, "my queen, you have a visitor. She wanted me to tell you she comes bearing no harm."

Regina nodded, "I shall meet with her. Where is she?"

"The throne room, your grace."

"I will go to her," she felt Emma's hand on her arm, "Emma, I will be alright. Trust me."

"I trust you with my life. It's her I don't trust."

Regina gave Emma's hand a reassuring squeeze, "I will be fine. I will be right back."

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Regina entered the throne room to see her emerald sister looking frazzled.

"Well well, look what the tornado blew in; a witch that looks…awful."

Zelena smiled sarcastically, "You know exactly why I am in this predicament. Now, I see that you and your Savior finally realized you two are soul mates. Bravo, little sister, I applaud you."

"Thank you," Regina furrowed her eyebrows then sarcastically spat, "I think."

"I'm here to warn you that when this little magical mishap is over, let's just say that I will unleash something very familiar to you," Zelena walked up to Regina who held a stern expression even though she knew what the witch was talking about.

"Bring it on, greenie. We will be ready for it."

The witch and the queen gave each other an evil glare then Zelena spun on her heel then waved, "Can't wait to see your faces as the dark curse whips you all away and erases all memory you have of each other."

Regina's eyes widened, and she suddenly felt short of breath. The witch cackled as she walked out the doors and out of sight. Regina's breath got shorter and shorter. Her vision blurred and the last thing she heard was Emma calling her until everything went black.


	8. Regina!

Emma caught the tail end of the Wicked Witch and Regina's conversation whenever the green redheaded troll dropped the bomb of unleashing another dark curse that will wipe away memories. She noticed how Regina's expression changed from stern to something's not right. When Zelena walked out cackling, she knew the witch was responsible for whatever was happening to Regina.

"Regina!" Emma took off in a sprint to get to her side but sped up when Regina's eyes closed, and her body went limp.

Emma caught her before she hit the floor.

"Regina…" she began to tap the brunette's face, "Regina! Guards!"

The Royal Guard came running into the throne room and bowed before Emma.

She demanded, "Go after that green witch! She can't get far because her magic is not functioning properly at the moment. She is the one responsible for the Queen's current predicament!"

"Yes, your majesty," the Captain answered then the Guards ran out the castle.

David ran into the throne room with Snow and Henry following close behind him.

"I heard you calling for the Guards. What happened?" David questioned being a very concerned parent.

Emma began, "Zelena plans on casting the dark curse; same one Regina used only it will be used to break all of us up for Zelena to have everything Regina had."

"I was afraid of that," Snow stated then looked at Regina, "Wait a minute, I know that sleep like state from anywhere."

David replied, "So do I! Emma, how did Regina go down?"

"She looked as if she was having trouble breathing…"

Snow took hold of David's arm, and Emma continued, "Her breathing had gotten much shallower each time she tried to breathe and then lights out and down she came."

"She's under a sleeping curse," Snow point blankly stated, and David questioned, "How could Zelena place a sleeping curse on Regina, and she didn't eat anything from her?"

Emma's cop skills came into play, "She has someone in the inside. One of the castle workers has to be working for Zelena."

"Ma! What are you waiting for? The only way to break the curse is…"

The Guards interrupted Henry as they marched into the throne room with the green witch in tote.

"Dad, could you bring Regina to her room and could you ask Clara to wipe her face with a cold rag? I will be there as soon as I am through with this one."

David scooped up the queen and carried her out with Henry following close behind. Emma stood up, and Snow walked over to her.

Snow placed a hand on Emma's shoulder, "Emma…"

"Mom, please go. I can handle this."

Snow gave Emma a nod then left the throne room to follow her family to her stepmother's room.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Emma regally walked to the green witch and Zelena sarcastically greeted her, "Ah, Princess Emma, what do I own the plea…"

She couldn't finish the question because of the slap to the face she received.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. What did you do to Regina? Scratch that, I know you gave her a sleeping potion very similar to the one she gave to my mother. I want to know how you gave it," Emma demanded using her cop skills to interrogate her.

Zelena wickedly smiled and gave the blonde precisely what she wanted, "I do recall how my sister gave your mother the sleeping curse in an apple. I decided to play on that and gave it to her in her favorite morning beverage…"

"Her apple juice; you have someone helping you from inside the castle."

"I sure do. Now, why should I tell you who it is, and the rest of the prophecy would not take place?"

"Listen here; I want nothing more than for you to hop back on that broom and travel somewhere over the rainbow back to where you came from; however, you are going into the dungeons where you can't escape magically, and your only source of food is bread and water."

"Just what I always wanted and you should be thanking me, Savior. I am giving you and Regina some time to think about what you truly mean to each other."

"Take her out of my sight."

The guards took her away, and Emma was alone thinking long and hard at those last words Zelena told her. _I am giving you and Regina some time to think about what you truly mean to each other._ She noticed one of the other castle servants and called him to her.

He bowed, "Yes, your majesty wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Timmy I need your help. I want you to go to the Royal Jeweler and tell him to meet me in my chamber."

He bowed and left to find the jeweler. Emma decided to go to her room to wait for her visitor.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Henry was sitting on the bed with his mother's hand in his. He was wondering what was taking his other mother so long to wake her true love.

He turned to his grandmother, "Grandma, can I ask you something?"

Snow reached out and grabbed his free hand, "Of course, Henry, you could ask me anything."

"Why is it taking Ma so long to wake Mom up? They are soul mates according to the prophecy, and they shared their first kiss that was powerful enough to knock down the fairies and Zelena magically. What is Ma waiting for?"

"Henry, Emma is trying to punish the ones who did this your mother. After it slows down, I know she will wake your mom up. It took your grandfather a while to wake me."

Henry's eyes widened, "It did?"

Snow smiled, "Yes, but since that day, we have been inseparable."

Henry turned his gaze to his sleeping mother then Snow gave him some words of encouragement, "Don't worry, Henry. When Emma is ready, she will come to the rescue."

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Emma picked up a book where she had a drawing that she had been working on for a while. There was a knock at the door.

She turned her gaze to the door and called out, "You may enter."

The door opened up, and a tall, handsome, muscular man entered the room.

Emma smiled, "Jonathan, the Royal Jeweler, I am honored to meet you."

Jonathan bowed, "The honor is mine, Princess. How may I be of assistance?"

Emma walked up to him and showed him the sketch, "I have this that I would like to make into a ring."

"This is a beautiful drawing, Princess. Would this be for the Queen perhaps?"

Emma smiled, "You know about the prophecy."

"Yes, your grace, I do. I also know the Queen's measurements of all ten fingers by heart."

They shared a laugh then Emma explained, "This here with the swans and heart-shaped ruby would be the engagement ring. The V-shaped with the smaller rubies would be the wedding band. For me, it would be all one piece."

"You want the swans and heart-shaped ruby for yourself as well."

"Yes, that with the V-shaped part with the smaller rubies will be one solid unit."

Jonathan took the sketch and smiled, "You are the same size as Queen Regina, so this will be a fairly easy project."

"Let me know when you completed with this project."

Jonathan bowed, "Yes, your majesty," and he left.

Emma turned toward her balcony and walked out.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

David and Snow were sitting next to the bed on some chairs while Henry was still holding her hand in his.

"Sorry, I'm late."

Henry, Snow, and David turned their gaze toward the balcony and saw Emma walking into the room. Henry got up, walked over to her, and embraced her. She kissed the top of his head; then they broke the embrace. She glanced over at the bed to see Regina sleeping peacefully. As if in a trance, Emma walked over to the bed. Snow and David moved so their daughter could get to the side of the bed Henry was sitting on only moments ago. The blonde sat down took one of the sleeping brunette's hands in hers. Her free hand reached out and ran her fingers through the dark brown almost black locks.

Emma leaned forward to where she was inches away from kissing the brunette and whispered, "I love you."

Her lips met Regina's, and a magical gust of wind burst outward. Henry smiled knowing it worked and tears fell from Snow's eyes. She was so happy that her daughter found love and happiness even if it was with her arch-nemesis. Emma broke the kiss and Regina opened her eyes then gasped for air. Emma smiled, and Regina cupped Emma's cheek with her free hand.

The brunette smiled and proudly stated, "I love you, too."

"That's good to know," Emma and Regina shared a laugh then Henry ran to embrace Regina.

"Regina."

The brunette broke her embrace with her son to look at her stepdaughter. Snow went up to Regina who was now sitting at the edge of her bed. The Princess sat down and took the Queen into an embrace.

"I'm so sorry for trying to meddle in the affairs of the heart. Since it is destined that you and my daughter are to be together, I will always accept you for what you were to me first which was my stepmother, but now I'm grateful to accept you as a daughter-in-law."

Emma and Regina shared a smile then Regina replied, "I forgive you for attempting to set me up with Robin. As for the daughter-in-law comment, Emma and I are not married yet."

"Yet? Wait, Ma you plan on marrying Mom?" Henry turned to the blonde for answers.

Everyone broke out into laughter, and Emma replied, "All in good time, kid. But yes, I plan on it."


	9. The Snitch

Zelena sat in the far corner of the cell too weak to move due to the true love's kiss breaking her spell. She heard familiar footfalls coming her way.

She smiled when her right-hand man appeared on the other side of those bars, "It took you long enough to get here."

The castle steward replied, "I finally had time to break away from my other duties to come to see you. I have to act as if I'm not affiliated with you."

"My Luke that is a mighty big word for a flying monkey."

He rolled his eyes, "I thought you would like to know that everything is going according to the prophecy. I am ready to get out of this place!"

"All in due time, my winged friend. Very soon, Emma and Regina will realize that they shouldn't wait any longer to marry and consummate the marriage if they want to keep me down and out magically. When my magic is fully restored, you and I will break out, and the curse will be cast. Those two will be torn apart, and there will be no prophesized baby to where those two will be more powerful than me to take me down. I will finally have everything that I deserve."

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Weeks have passed, and the relationship between Emma and Regina has blossomed romantically. Emma would take Regina for walks in the gardens, horseback riding, and little picnics under the large oak tree. While Henry had his school lessons, Emma and Regina went for a walk in the garden. Emma began reciting poetry.

"Sweetheart, have you ever thought about how beautiful our relationship is? I wonder if it is possible for couples to be like us…so open to each other…having nothing to hide…honest…no fear but only respect for each other. Accepting unconditionally, loving without a break…anger that vanishes in a kiss, sometimes in just a touch, expressing love even when there is no understanding — enjoying the togetherness, encouraging the uniqueness, desiring to live long together. So playful, so naughty, so cute, so loving, so caring, so romantic, never I always US. Maybe, it's because of the path our relationship had taken; genuine affection drew us to each other. We respected each other. Friendship took over and made our bond stronger. We loved each other's company, had no expectations from each other. Our respect and friendship paved the way to trust. Trust made us share our secrets, our real selves by sharing; we exchanged our hearts, our lives, and our love. And God blessed and approved our love because he made us for each other. Our love is a mixture of all relationships which makes us so unique; darling, we are so beautiful."

"That was so beautiful."

Emma stopped and turned to face the brunette, "It reminded me of us."

"You are taking this courtship seriously."

"I want to do things right and respect traditions here."

Regina took both of Emma's hands in hers, "I never got a chance to tell anyone what I saw when I was under the sleeping curse."

Emma led her to a bench, and they sat down.

Regina looked around, inhaled deeply, and began, "While I was under the sleeping curse, I saw what could happen. Emma, if we don't do something now, Zelena will split us up forever and we will have no idea who we are to each other. I know I said that I want to take things slow, but we don't have a choice. If we want to defeat Zelena, we will have to beat her with our love and our magic."

"I know," Emma took out her pocket watch and looked at the time, "I am going to have to part with you, my lady. I have to finalize some preparations for this evening. I will see you later my queen."

Emma took Regina's hand and kissed it. Emma walked off leaving Regina in the garden pondering on what Emma was talking about for this evening. She had a better idea. Time to talk to a certain green prisoner.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Regina walked down to the dungeons and bumped into Luke.

"Your majesty," he bowed, "I didn't expect to see you down here."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't expecting to see you down here either. What are you doing down here?"

"I was bringing some bread and water to the prisoner."

"That is not your job. Your duty is inside the castle not in the dungeon."

"Yes, your grace, I noticed the one who was supposed to bring the bread was eating some of it, so I took it upon myself to bring the bread and water to the prisoner."

Regina was still suspicious but decided to move on, "Next time, let the other servant take care of it. Your duties are in the castle."

"Yes, your majesty."

Luke bowed and left her. She didn't understand at all why Luke took a liking to visit Zelena unless…her eyes widened, and she bolted up the stairs. Her sister could wait, but warning Snow, David, Emma, and the guards about Luke; was more important.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * *

Emma was admiring the rings with Jonathan. She smiled as she traced the swans with her finger.

In a dreamy state, she said, "They're beautiful just like I envisioned them to be."

"I'm glad you like them."

Emma quickly looked up at him and immediately corrected his comment, "Like them? I love them! Thank you so much for your hard work."

Emma placed a drawstring bag with gold coins in it.

"Oh no, your highness, this one is on me," Jonathan called out to the blonde, but she turned around and smiled, "Consider that a tip."

Jonathan just laughed and shook his head. Emma walked out, opened the little black velvet drawstring pouch, and pulled out the swan ring with the ruby. She smiled at it, placed it back in the pouch, closed it, and walked toward the dungeons.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

"Captivity serves you well."

Zelena turned to see her sister standing on the other side of the bars of her cell. The witch rolled her eyes, "What do you want, Regina?"

Regina straightened her posture and proudly stated, "How are you holding up from the true love's kiss breaking the spell you placed on me? By now you are still sitting and not standing, I would say…horrible."

Zelena giggled then replied, "My spy has been telling me that you and Emma have been getting much closer. I was also told that you two even professed your love for one another. It's about time. I am so tickled how you and the rest of the Charmings never figured out who my spy is…"

"We are getting very close to finding out who it is. I do know it is one of the male staff members," Emma replied and Regina smiled when she felt a protective arm wrap around her waist.

"Oh great, now you're here to make me barf. Might as well get it over with. I'll grab the pan to be safe."

"Even though I am very tempted to make you barf, I decided to decline your offer."

Regina smiled evilly, "As wonderful as our visit has been, I have to take my leave so I can ready for a special evening out with my love."

She gave Emma a peck on the cheek; then she was out of sight. Emma pulled out the ring and Zelena got a glimpse of it.

"Well well, princess, you and Regina decided to strike while I'm still down. How clever."

Emma's facial expression became stern and fired back at the witch, "You can threaten all you want. Regina and I will be together, and there is nothing you can do to stop it. We will defeat you. You want to bring a dark curse then bring it. I know how to stop it. Now, I have a romantic evening planned out that I need to go get ready for."

As Emma was making her way up the stairs, she ran into Luke.

"Luke, what are you doing?"

"Excuse me, your grace. A servant dropped something down here when they delivered the bread and water to the witch, so I was coming to find it."

Emma raised an eyebrow, "That's funny because Queen Regina told me that you brought the bread and water to the witch."

"Yes, your grace that was this morning. I didn't bring it at lunch time."

"Very well, continue."

Luke bowed then went down into the dungeons. Emma furrowed her eyebrows and went to find her parents.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Snow, David, Henry, and Regina were in the council chamber when Emma arrived.

Snow went up and hugged her daughter, "Oh Emma, I'm glad you made it. Regina was telling us about Luke."

Emma decided to add her two bits in, "He has been taking a liking to go down in the dungeons. His place is in the palace."

"I agree," Regina said then saw the Captain standing by the door, "Captain!"

The captain of the guard walked in, bowed, "Yes, my Queen."

"I want you to follow Luke everywhere he goes, and I expect a full report in the morning."

"Yes, your majesty," he bowed then left the room.

Regina turned toward the Charmings, "I have to take my leave now because I have a romantic evening that I have to go get ready for."

She walked over to Emma and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Emma smiled and watched Regina leave the chamber. When she was out of sight, Snow walked up to Emma, "Did Jonathan finish it?"

"Yes!" Emma exclaimed and pulled the ring out of the drawstring pouch, "Here it is."

"Ma, it's beautiful. Mom will love it," Henry admired then Snow added, "It is beautiful. I am so happy for both of you."

"Tonight is the night. Are you ready?"

David embraced his daughter as she placed the ring back into the pouch.

Emma exhaled, "Yes, I am ready. Nervous as hell, but I'm ready. It will be just the two of us."

Snow took Emma's hand in hers, "Go get ready! The sun is already setting!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monica Jeevan wrote the poem, "Beautiful Us," that is in this chapter. I just thought it summed up Emma and Regina perfectly. ;)


	10. Some Enchanted Evening

Emma was dressed in cream-colored tight-fitting trousers with brown high heeled boots, a cream colored button shirt with a lace collar, and a royal purple long-tailed jacket that looked like a dress. The coat had golden leafy decoration on the cuff of the sleeves and the hem all around the coat. Emma's hair was tied back in a curled ponytail. She pulled out the ring one more time. She smiled as she traced the swans.

"This is it. You will be on her finger soon."

After putting the ring back into the black velvet drawstring pouch, she placed the pouch in her pocket and walked out her room after blowing out the candles.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Regina smoothed out her royal purple velvet dress with a deep V in the back with a diamond overlaying the deep V stopping just above the small of her back. Her long dark brown locks were fixed in a straight ponytail with a teased top to give some height. She put on her black high heels and fixed her red lipstick when she heard a voice call out.

"May I enter your chamber, my lady?"

The brunette smiled, turned around, and replied to the blonde who was leaning against the bricked wall that separated the balcony and the room, "Yes, princess, you may enter my chamber."

Emma smiled, walked up to the brunette, took her right hand, and gave it a gentle kiss.

She spun Regina around, "You look beautiful in that dress."

"Thank you," Regina replied, "you look amazing as always. I love this color on you."

Emma smiled, "Thank you. Are you ready for our romantic evening for two?"

Regina leaned forward and gave Emma a gentle kiss to her eagerly waiting lips.

Regina breathlessly answered, "Yes."

Emma held out her hand, and Regina took it. They walked to the door, and Emma opened it. Regina walked out first followed by Emma closing the door behind her.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Snow, David, and Henry had just sat down for supper then Emma and Regina walked in. David and Henry whistled at them, and Snow said, "Wow, you two look very nice! Have fun and don't worry about Henry. He's in good hands."

"I don't have to worry, mom," Emma replied.

"Enjoy your evening alone," David smiled, and Regina replied, "We plan on it."

Emma glanced at her pocket watch, "Speaking of which, we are running a little behind schedule. So, we will see you all when we return."

Henry kissed both of his mothers, and the two women left the dining hall and out of the castle. Timmy held the carriage door open. Emma helped Regina inside.

Emma whispered to Timmy, "Do you remember the exact location I specified to you earlier today?"

"Yes, your grace, I remember the exact location."

Emma smiled, "Good."

She climbed into the carriage, and Regina was waiting for her. She sat down, took Regina's hand in hers, and the carriage began to move. Regina and Emma watched as they walked further away from the castle. Regina turned to see Emma deep in thought.

"Are you alright?"

Emma was brought out of her trance to reply, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking of the two of us. We have something special, and our relationship will only continue to grow every time we're together."

Regina smiled and asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"I can't tell you until we get there."

"Emma, you're killing me! I need to know!"

Emma smiled kissed Regina's hand, "All in good time, my dear."

Emma took a peak out the carriage door and turned to face Regina, "We made it. Now, I want you to close your eyes. I will guide you to where we will be spending our evening. Do not open your eyes until I tell you."

Regina closed her eyes and Emma waved a hand in front of her closed eyelids. Nothing. She instructed the brunette out of the carriage. She led Regina through the forest successfully getting her to dodge every hole and low tree branch.

"Emma, can I open my eyes yet?"

"Stand right here."

With a flick of her wrist, a blanket unrolled itself, and Emma stood in front of the brunette, "Alright, open them."

She opened her eyes to see Emma standing in front of her, "Regina, what was the place you were telling me would be the perfect place for us to have a quiet evening?"

"A meadow with glowing fireflies."

Emma moved out of Regina's way revealing a meadow with glowing fireflies with a blanket lying out with a basket, two wine glasses, and a bottle of wine waiting for them. Tears filled her eyes, but she kept them at bay.

She turned Emma to face her and said, "Emma, this is beautiful!"

Emma held out her hand. Regina took it, and they made their way to the blanket. They sat down, and the blonde took the bottle of wine.

"Not too tart and not too sweet," Emma began then Regina smiled, "Exactly how I take my red wine."

After she got the bottle opened, Emma poured Regina a glass then poured herself one. After handing the glass to Regina, Emma raised her own.

"I would like to make a toast. Here's to us and new beginnings."

Regina smiled, raised her glass, and replied, "To us and new beginnings."

They clicked their glasses together and took a sip of the wine. They feed each other some cheese, sweet bread with honey, and some honey glazed ham.

"Mmm…the sweet bread was delicious."

"Thank goodness I told Cookie to make some. It is my recipe she followed."

Regina turned to Emma, "You know how to bake?"

Emma took a sip of wine, "I sure do. I will have to teach you how to make it."

She placed her wine glass down and pulled out Regina's music box.

"Emma," Regina pondered, "why is my music box here?"

Emma wound it up, opened the lid, stood up, and held out her hand, "May I have this dance?"

Regina took Emma's hand, "Of course."

The waltz tune began to play from the music box, and Emma led them into the one two three rhythms.

"You know the last time we danced together was when you were teaching me this dance for the ball."

"I know and thanks to my mother I never got the chance to dance at least one slow song with you.

"Regina mentally kicked herself. "I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to worry about anything because we are doing it right now. Besides, it was worth the wait."

Regina smiled as Emma twirled her and taken her back into the hold. The music stopped, and Emma bowed while Regina curtsied. Emma looked out to see some of the fireflies moving around.

Emma got closer to Regina, "Turn around and look at the fireflies."

Regina turned around, "Look at that! It looks like they are dancing."

Emma continued, "They are. The male fireflies are doing their mating dance. They impress the females to get one to choose him as her mate. When she chooses her mate, she joins in with his dance."

One by one, a female firefly would pair up with a male. Regina smiled, "Emma, look! Isn't it amazing?"

She didn't answer. Regina turned around to see Emma down on one knee holding a beautiful white gold ring fashioned in the shape of two swans craning their necks making a heart with a heart-shaped ruby just under the beaks. Regina placed her hand over her mouth and was trying to hold her tears at bay.

"Regina, since we arrived here in the Enchanted Forest, our relationship changed for the better. Our magic bonded bringing us closer to each other. We can sense how each other feels, sense when one of us is in need, sense when we need each other magically, and our magic will act on its own to save the other from harm. When you were under that sleeping curse, I felt alone and empty. That was the worst feeling that I ever felt and I don't want to go through that ever again. I love you, Regina. I will love you as long as I live. Will you marry me?"

The Queen knelt to where the blonde could see her. Tears were now streaming down her face, and she cupped the blonde's cheeks in her hands, "Yes. Yes, my dear sweet Savior, I will marry you."

Emma planted a long deep passionate kiss on Regina's lips. Emma was the one who broke the kiss and placed the ring on Regina's left ring finger.

"Emma, it's so beautiful."

"Jonathan outdid himself with the help of my drawing."

Regina could believe that it was her darling Emma that drew up the ring and Master Jonathan who used his craft to make Emma's vision a reality.

Emma admired the ring on her fiancée's finger. "It's so beautiful on you."

Regina smiled then Emma asked a stupid question, "Do you want to go back to tell our family about the good news?"

Regina nodded, "Yes!"

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Henry watched from the window as the carriage pulled up and his mothers stepped out.

"They're back!"

David asked, "Could you tell if your mom was wearing the ring?"

"They were too far away. I couldn't tell…"

"Couldn't tell what, kid?"

Henry ran up to his mothers, and they embraced.

Emma began, "Well, we have some wonderful news."

"Emma asked me to marry her, and I said yes."

Snow squealed, and everyone hugged excitedly about the upcoming wedding preparations.


	11. Wedding Preparations

The Royal Seamstress made the final adjustments to both Regina and Emma's gown. She switched back and forth from Regina's room to Emma's by the balcony. Regina admired her gown in the full-length mirror then heard some familiar voices coming from the balcony.

"Mom! I want to see your dress!"

"Come on, Regina! I want to see it!" Snow called out.

Regina smiled, and called out, "As long as Emma doesn't peak!"

"I can't because Francis has me detained with the dress. So you are all clear, dear."

Regina stepped out onto the balcony and Henry, Snow, Belle, and Granny were speechless.

"What do you think?" Regina questioned with a smile.

Snow was the first one to say something, "You look stunning."

"Emma will want to start the honeymoon as soon as she sees you in this," Granny teased.

"I heard that!" Emma called out, "It's that good?"

Everyone on the balcony burst out into laughter and Belle said, "I love the gold accents on the lace. Look at the ruffles! It is so beautiful."

"Now, it's to hide this, so Emma doesn't find it," Regina loudly teased, and Emma replied, "It's alright. Rub it in. When I come out, and you are changing, I will rub it in as well."

Regina laughed as she walked back into her bedroom to change.

"Come on, Ma! I want to see!"

Emma walked out onto the balcony. Everyone was in awe.

"Ma, you look beautiful."

Snow was tearing up, and Emma waved at her, "Don't do that! I'm trying not to cry here!"

Granny smiled, "You are a vision in white and silver while Regina is a vision in white and gold. You two will be beautiful brides."

"Thank you, Granny," Emma said when she teased, "I'm going to have to hide this from Regina, so she doesn't see it before the wedding."

"Very funny, dear. I'm hiding mine as you are teasing me. Now, go change so we can finalize flowers, cake, decorations, and wedding location."

Emma giggled, and as she walked back into her room, she called out, "Yes dear!"

* * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Regina and Emma were in the kitchen with Cookie to finalize flavor and decoration for the cake.

"There's the happy couple! Your Majesties," Cookie curtsied then continued, "I made three different fillings for the cake. One is apple cinnamon, another is chocolate, and the last one is caramel apple."

Emma and Regina took a spoon.

Regina tried the apple cinnamon, "Oh Emma, taste this."

She fed Emma the rest of the filling from her spoon and Emma replied, "Mmm…that's delicious. Here, try the chocolate. It's to die for."

She fed Regina the rest of the filling from her spoon and Regina replied, "Mmm…that is wonderful. Definitely half chocolate; now, let's try the caramel apple."

They both took their spoon and spooned a small sample of the filling, took a bite, and began chewing.

"What do you think?" Emma asked then Regina immediately replied, "Apple cinnamon in my opinion. What do you think?"

Emma nodded, "I agree. Apple cinnamon for one half and chocolate for the other half. For our section that we cut into, it will be apple cinnamon."

"Alright, let me write that down. Now, here is what I drew up for how the cake will look."

Cookie showed the drawing to the two royals.

Regina's eyes widened, "Cookie, this cake is…beautiful but it's too…too…"

"Gigantic! May I?"

Emma asked for the pencil. Cookie gave Emma the pencil and Emma began on a new sheet of paper.

"I love the calla lilies and red roses," Emma praised the chef.

Regina added, "I love them as well, but can we not have as many tiers?"

"How many tiers do you want, dear?" Emma began drawing the bottom layer then her fiancée replied, "Four."

Emma drew a four-tier cake. From the top tier, she drew icing that looked like fabric that draped from middle left to lower right of the top layer. Emma drew red roses and calla lilies where the fabric look-a-like icing stopped. From the top right of the second tier to the lower left of the second tier, she drew the same fabric look-a-like icing design. Again, she drew red roses and calla lilies where the fabric looking icing stopped. She continued the pattern from the first two tiers on the last two, added icing pears around each layer skipping over the flower and draping fabric design. She drew red roses and calla lilies on the top.

"Emma, it's beautiful…" Regina placed her head on Emma's shoulder then the blonde replied, "Hold on, let me add the topper."

The pencil feverishly went to work, and two beautiful swans where their heads touch and their necks make a heart appeared on the top tier. On the wings, Emma drew some diamonds and glitter.

"Now," Emma placed the pencil down, "What do you think, babe?"

Regina kissed Emma on the cheek, "It's perfect. What about for the ones who don't eat any cake?"

Emma snapped her fingers, "Cookie, do you remember the recipe of the sugar cookies that I gave you?"

"Oh yes, princess, I remember it by heart!"

"Good, make some shaped like swans and that will be for those who don't want any cake."

Regina looked at Emma's pocket watch, "Oh babe, we need to go decide on the location."

Emma replied, "Oh yeah, thanks! Cookie, I hope we didn't mess you up on anything."

"Oh no, princess," Cookie brushed it off, "it is always a joy working with you. I am more than thrilled that you and Queen Regina chose me to bake your cake and other treats for the reception."

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Luke stealthily made his way down into the dungeons.

Zelena slowly got up and walked to the bars to talk with him.

"The wedding preparations are going smoothly, your wickedness."

Zelena smiled, "Perfect, our time to escape is upon us…"

The Captain of the Guard and the Sergeant overheard Luke telling Zelena everything about the wedding taking place in the throne room with the reception in the ballroom.

"This is not good, Luke. They have everything planned down to the wire! I need to escape now!"

"Not on my watch!" the Captain and Sergeant walked out with swords unsheathed.

Luke rapidly transformed into a substantial flying monkey and attacked the two guards. The Captain got severely wounded where the Sergeant got only minor cuts. Luke broke down the bars, grabbed Zelena, and broke through the barred window. They soared into the night after Luke received a significant blow to his side by the Sergeant.

The minor wounded guard knelt by his Captain and shook him, "Captain, speak to me! Captain!"

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Emma and Regina were sitting in the courtyard discussing honeymoon locations.

"Since I am still getting familiar with the Enchanted Forest, I am leaving the honeymoon destination choosing to you, dear."

Emma placed a hand on Regina's leg, and Regina replied, "You, my dear, are giving me way too much control. I picked where we are to say our vows, I picked where the reception will be, I picked the flowers, I picked the decorations, and now I get to pick where our honeymoon will be! Emma…darling…how is that fair to you?"

Emma stood up, knelt in front of her fiancée, and explained, "Darling, listen, I did enough with designing our wedding rings, cake, cake topper, and the treats at the reception. I got to pick out the food that will be served at the reception. My parents are the ones who are paying for it, so I decided that you should be the one to add your touch to the main details of the wedding. Your sense of style is far superior to mine."

Regina giggled, "True, but I still believe that I have way too much input in this."

Emma took both of the brunette's hands in hers, "Regina, it is your wedding, too. I want this day to be the best day of your life. I don't want a repeat of what you had to go through with my mother's bastard of a father. Sorry I brought him up."

Regina tightened the grip on her fiancée's hands, "It's okay. I know you don't want a repeat of that awful day and I don't either. Thank you for making this to be one of the best days of my life. Of course, the night you propose to me was **the** best day of my life. As for the honeymoon location, I know just the place, and I won't tell you until we get there."

"Hmm…I'm impressed my queen," Emma teased then the Sergeant ran into the courtyard.

"Your Majesties!" he bowed out of breath and Emma stood worrying about the guard, "Paul, are you alright? What's going on?”

Regina stood and questioned, "Where's Captain Theodore?"

Sergeant Paul took a deep breath and began, "The witch escaped with Luke's help. Luke is one of her flying monkeys…"

"What?" Regina and Emma exclaimed then Paul continued, "He attacked the Captain who is in the infirmary as we speak fighting for his life. He was the one who attacked Luke who was a flying ape at the time, and the Captain got the worst of the hits. I stabbed the creature as they were leaving through the window. Luke is badly injured."

Regina and Emma exchanged worried looks at each other, but Regina was the first to speak, "What do we do?"

Emma replied, "We just moved the wedding up. The wedding will take place in two days. Security will be increased just in case your sister wants to make an unexpected arrival."

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Later that evening, a council meeting was called. Snow and David led it while Emma and Regina were in bed for the evening. Granny, Red, Blue, Tinker Bell, the Dwarves, and Jiminy Cricket listened to how Zelena escaped up to the moving up on the wedding date to two days from now.

Granny was the one to say something first, "I agree with the heightened security and the moving up on the wedding. Let's take this bitch down!"

Red nodded her approval then Grumpy added, "Any news on Captain Theodore?"

"Not good," Doc replied, "He has four deep slashes across his chest and lost a lot of blood. He is still unconscious at the moment."

David sadly stated, "The captain's family is in our thoughts at this difficult time. Granny, I agree with you on taking Zelena down, but we are not the prophesized ones to do it."

"Regina and Emma have to be married, conceive, and Regina gives birth on the third month on the third day before the sun dies. After all that takes place, Zelena will be defeated by both Emma and Regina."

Snow added, "But Blue, for that to happen, they would have to…"

Tinker Bell interrupted, "Don't underestimate their joined power and their soul mate bond. As you all witnessed, they are mighty."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Jiminy replied, "All we need to do is make sure Emma and Regina's wedding goes off without a hitch and let them take care of the witch. We will be there for their support."


	12. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The moment you've all been waiting for! Oh, did I mention it was a musical chapter? Enjoy.

It was the night before the wedding and Regina couldn't sleep. She got out of the bed and walked over to her dress. She reached out and ran her hand on the white satin fabric. She smiled and looked out at the balcony. After grabbing her white silk robe and putting it on, she tied it closed and walked out to the balcony. Emma couldn't sleep either. She was tossing and turning ever since her head had hit the pillow. Emma got up, glanced at her dress, smiled, and heard Regina walking out onto the balcony. She grabbed her mint green silk robe, put it on, tied it, and a voice called out.

"Emma, is that you?"

Emma smiled, walked out, and replied, "Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?"

Regina walked up to her and took the blonde's hand in hers, "Couldn't sleep. Just thinking…"

"Thinking if Zelena will show up or not?"

Regina nodded then walked over to the railing.

She exhaled, "I know I shouldn't think of that because it is supposed to be the best day of our lives, but…"

Emma walked up to her, wrapped a comforting arm around her waist, and Regina rested her head on Emma's shoulder.

"Regina, I am thinking the same thing. What if she shows up? What will she do? All I know is that she is still unable to do anything magically without the help of her winged pet…"

Regina giggled, and Emma continued, "So I highly doubt she will make an appearance, but she is the type to stop at nothing to make sure she will be there. Security has been heightened, and I promise you that I won't let anything happen to make our day turn into a nightmare. It will be the best day of our lives."

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Snow was standing on her balcony looking down at her daughter and soon to be daughter-in-law. She knew they were both worried about tomorrow and she knew she had to do something. She looked up in the sky and noticed the wishing star was out. She remembered making a wish to find the power to stop the Evil Queen from casting the dark curse. She got an idea.

Snow looked up at the star, and began, "Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may; I wish I might grant the wish I wish tonight. I wish for a power strong enough to keep my daughter's wedding day safe from a Wicked Witch."

The star twinkled, and Snow smiled.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Regina and Emma decided to go down into one of the courtyards for a walk. Regina looked up and noticed the wishing star twinkling.

"Huh…"

Emma stopped and looked at her fiancée, "What?"

Regina replied, "The wishing star just twinkled. Someone made a wish."

"I wonder who made the wish."

"I don't know," Regina replied then she heard a child singing.

_"Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may; I wish I might grant the wish I wish tonight. Make a wish and do as dreamers do. And all our wishes will come true."_

Emma smiled, "Beautiful…"

Regina felt a stir from within, "Oh no, not again!"

"What do you mean not again?" Emma was confused at her fiancée's sudden change of mood then Regina replied, "This has happened before. Your mother made a wish for a power to stop me from casting the dark curse. The power was singing from the heart. Now, it's back."

Emma began to think, "Well, if my mother was the one who made a wish like that the last time, it was probably her this time. She probably wished for a power to make sure our wedding would be Wicked Witch free. On second thought, that was her wish, and now everything we feel will be in a song instead of being spoken."

Regina laughed and shook her head. Emma started humming to the song the child had sung. Regina turned to Emma, took her hand, and began humming as well.

Emma began to sing, _"Fate is kind…"_

Regina chimed in, _"She brings to those who love…"_

They faced each other, took each other's hands, and harmonized, _"The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing…"_

Jiminy hopped along and sang, _"Like a bolt out of the blue, fate steps in and sees you through!"_

He realized he wasn't alone in the courtyard and he stopped, "Oh, your majesties, I didn't think I would see you two out at this time."

"It's alright, Jiminy," Emma brushed it off and Regina replied, "We had trouble falling asleep, so we decided to come out for a walk."

"Okie dokie," the cricket replied, "Well, I'll see your highnesses at the wedding tomorrow."

He hopped away after bowing to them.

Regina hugged Emma and said, "I love you."

Emma swore she heard violins and a piano playing. The melody sounded as if it was coming from the ballroom. She pulled Regina inside and into the hall. Sure enough, the musicians had one last rehearsal before tomorrow.

Emma felt a song coming on, and when she opened her mouth, she sang, _"Like the sound of silence calling, I hear your voice, and suddenly I'm falling, lost in a dream."_

She pulled Regina into a hold and began the waltz rhythm.

Emma gazed into Regina's eyes, _"Like the echoes of our souls are meeting, you say those words and my heart stops beating. I wonder what it means."_

She twirled Regina, _"What could it be that comes over me? At times I can't move. At times I can hardly breathe."_

Regina smiled, and they began the one two three rhythms again.

Emma continued into the music's swell, _"When you say you love me, the world goes still, so still inside and when you say you love me, for a moment, there's no one else alive."_

Emma twirled Regina and Regina said, "Oh Emma."

They began the one two three rhythms again, but this time, Regina sang, _"You're the one I've always thought of. I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love. You're where I belong."_

Emma twirled Regina and went back into the one two three then Regina continued to follow into the crescendo, _"And when you're with me if I close my eyes, there are times I swear I feel like I can fly_ (Emma lifted her and spun around) _for a moment in time. Somewhere between_ (Emma placed her back on the dance floor and continued the one two three) _the Heavens and Earth, and frozen in time, oh when you say those words…"_

Emma twirled Regina then the brunette sang, _"When you say you love me, the world goes still, so still inside and when you say you love me, for a moment, there's no one else alive."_

They harmonized, _"And this journey that we're on."_

Emma sang as she twirled Regina, _"How far we've come, and I celebrate every moment."_

When they fell back into the one two three patterns, Regina picked up, _"And when you say you love me…"_

Emma and Regina harmonized, _"That's all you have to say. I'll always feel this way."_

The violins and piano played alone and would crescendo with each accented note.

The couple sang out, _"When you say you love me, the world goes still, so still inside and when you say you love me, in that moment, I know why I'm alive."_

Emma lifted Regina, spun around, and stopped. She lowered Regina back down.

They gazed into each other's eyes, and Emma ran her fingers through Regina's hair and sang, _"When you say you love me…"_

"I love you."

She kissed the brunette's head and ended the song, _"When you say you love me, do you know how I love you?"_

The music ended, and Regina took Emma into an embrace. Emma kissed the top of her head and rested her head against her fiancée's.

"I think I can go to sleep now," Regina said through a yawn.

Emma giggled then replied, "That's good. I think I can attempt to go to sleep."

As they walked out, Regina smiled and stated, "Tomorrow, at this time, you and I will be married."

Emma smiled and replied, "Yes, you will be my wife."

"And you will not only be my wife but my queen as well," Regina reminded then Emma kissed her fiancée's hand.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Regina heard Emma climb into bed then heard her blow out her candle. She looked at herself in the mirror then the image changed to Zelena.

Regina's face hardened and bluntly questioned, "What the hell do you want?"

"Well, hello to you, too! Since I won't be able to make it to the wedding tomorrow, I wanted to congratulate you and your Savior on your marriage."

Regina straightened her posture, "Thank you, but that is not why you decided to mess up my mirror with your ugly avocado facial features."

"Alright, I didn't just pop into your mirror to congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials. I decided to come and tell you that even though you two are getting married tomorrow, you two will still get divided when I cast my curse."

Emma heard some talking coming from Regina's room. She got up and realized the voice was Zelena. Emma knew she needed to do something. She walked out to the balcony, looked up at the wishing star, closed her eyes, and exhaled. She could hear the children sing to the star their wishes.

_"Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may; I wish I might grant the wish I wish tonight. We'll make a wish and do as dreamers do."_

Emma smiled, opened her eyes, and began the wish, "I can't believe I'm doing this. Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may; I wish I might grant the wish I wish tonight. If it is to be that Regina and I are to conceive and have a child…"

Regina smiled evilly and boldly stated to the witch, "Are you so sure about that? Emma knows a way to stop your curse."

"I wish that we would conceive on our wedding night," Emma concluded her wish, and the star twinkled.

Emma walked back into her bedroom and looked at her mirror. Zelena appeared in Emma's mirror.

"Oh look, it's the little green toad who wants to make empty threats to scramble my fiancée and I's nerves before the wedding."

Zelena rolled her eyes, "I'm getting a little annoyed by you and Regina's green insults."

"What do you want?" Emma folded her arms getting extremely impatient.

"I'm going to tell you like I told Regina. You will marry tomorrow, but once my curse is cast, you and Regina will be apart. Another thing, there will be no prophesized baby."

Emma felt a surge of energy flow through her and with a scream along with her right hand held at the mirror, a massive ball of white light raced through the mirror knocking the witch over causing the mirror to shatter. Regina heard the scream and shatter. She ran out of her room to see Emma sitting on the lounge outside on the balcony with her head in her hands with her elbows resting on her knees.

Regina sat down, placed a hand on her fiancée's back, and inquired, "Emma, what's wrong? Are you alright? I felt angry after talking to Zelena then it left. I heard you scream and I felt a large amount of energy coming from deep within me following with a sound of a mirror shattering."

"I…I channeled your anger along with mine, and both of our anger made me scream. When I held out my hand, a large white ball of light shot into the mirror knocking Zelena off her feet and shattered the mirror in the process."

Regina smiled, "You brought her even further down, and now she will certainly not show up at the wedding tomorrow!"

Regina embraced Emma, and the blonde felt better.

Emma questioned, "Do you believe she won't show up?"

Regina looked out into the darkness, "How about this?" she looked up at the wishing star and began, "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may I wish I might grant the wish I wish tonight. I wish for all wishes made tonight to come true."

Emma's eyes widened. Regina had no idea what she had done.

Emma placed a hand behind Regina's neck and seductively said, "Come here."

Emma's lips met Regina's in a hot passionate kiss. When the kiss was broken, Regina asked between breaths, "What was that for?"

Emma ran her thumb on Regina's cheek and lovingly stated, "That was for the amazing selfless act you did…well, the second selfless act you did."

"Well, if I am going to be marrying a savior tomorrow, I wanted to do something that you would have done. I hate to kill the mood, but I'm fatigued. We need to go to bed so we can be well rested for tomorrow. I can't wait to dance with you at the reception to all the dances we were denied at the ball."

Emma nodded, "I agree with you. Rest we need, and yes, we will dance every single dance Hook and Robin denied us. Good night, my love."

Regina gave Emma a gentle kiss to the lips, "Good night, love. See you at the altar."

"I'll be the one in white and silver," Emma winked, and Regina teased, "I'll be the one in white and gold."

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

The morning of June the third, the day of the wedding. Snow opened the door to her daughter's room, opened the curtains letting the sunshine in, and walked over to the bed. She leaned over, kissed her daughter on her cheek, and smiled.

She took a deep breath, and sang, _"Goin' to the chapel and you're gonna get married…"_

Emma smiled, stretched, and opened her eyes to see her mother jumping into bed with her.

Snow continued, _"Goin' to the chapel and you're gonna get married!"_

Emma laughed, and Snow pulled her out the bed and began dancing with her.

She continued to sing to her daughter, _"Gee you really love her, and you're gonna get married!"_

Emma continued to laugh, and Snow stopped dancing.

Snow tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, "My baby girl is getting married today."

"Mom…"

The door opened up, and it was David, _"Spring is here, the sky is blue, whoa-oh-oh!"_

Snow took it over, _"Birds all sing as if they knew."_

David and Snow took Emma in a slow dance sway as they hugged her.

David and Snow sang, _"Today's the day you'll say I do and you'll never be lonely anymore."_

Regina was up and admired her dress.

She smiled and heard Snow and David singing, _"Because you're goin' to the chapel and you're gonna get married. Goin' to the chapel and you're gonna get married!"_

Emma and Regina, although in separate rooms, took over, _"Gee, I really love you, and we're gonna get married!"_

Snow and David harmonized, _"Goin' to the chapel of love!"_

Emma went out onto the balcony and sang, _"Bells will ring…"_

Regina opened the curtains to her balcony and chimed in, _"The sun will shine…"_

David and Snow gazed into each other's eyes, _"Whoa-oh-oh!"_

Regina smiled and held out her hand, _"I'll be hers…"_

 _"And she'll be mine,"_ Emma took Regina's hand in hers, and they harmonized, _"We'll love until the end of time, and we'll never be lonely anymore."_

David took Emma and Snow took Regina back into their rooms and began a quick step.

The four harmonized, _"Because we're…"_

Emma and Regina sang, _"Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married!"_

David and Snow sang same time as Emma and Regina, _"Goin' to the chapel and you're gonna get married!"_

Emma and Regina sat on their beds with David and Snow sitting next to them.

Emma and Regina smiled, _"Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married!"_

David and Snow continued same time as Emma and Regina, _"Goin' to the chapel and you're gonna get married!"_

Emma and Regina walked toward the opening of their balconies and gazed out into the beautiful scenery before them, _"Gee, I really love you, and we're gonna get married."_

The four of them concluded the song in four-part harmony, _"Goin' to the chapel of love."_

Snow walked up to Regina and took her hands in hers, "Well, today's the day!"

"I know. I've never felt this way before a big day; not even for a birthday. Now, it's different. I found my soul mate; the one I am supposed to love unconditionally and grow old with. No wonder you and David act the way you do. Do me a big favor," Regina got serious on her soon to be mother-in-law.

Snow nodded, "Sure anything."

Regina took a deep breath and exhaled, "If Emma and I ever act like you and Charming, please and I'm stressing please hit us in the back of the head."

Snow's mouth dropped, "Hey…"

Regina laughed, and Snow joined in.

Snow glanced at her pocket watch, and her eyes widened, "Oh geez! The time! You and Emma need to get ready! I'll send for Clara to help you and I'm going to help Emma!"

Snow pulled the rope to chime for Clara, and she walked out of Regina's room through the balcony. She heard Snow shooing David out.

Regina looked in the mirror, smiled, and excitingly stated, "This is it."

Clara walked in, bowed, and asked, "Are you ready to change into your wedding gown, your grace?"

"Yes, Clara," Regina smiled then gazed at her dress with tears of joy in her eyes, "I'm ready."

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Snow finished lacing up the back of Emma's dress. The dress was made out of white satin with silver paisley decoration on the bodice and the lace overlay in the princess style opening covering white satin. The same paisley decoration is on the lace trim of the sleeves. A white lace hem covers the bottom of the dress. Snow attached the white satin cloak/train while Emma finished putting on her white heels. Emma waved her hand, and her hair fixed itself into a curled side ponytail that sits on Emma's right shoulder, and the rest of her long blonde locks drape down the front. Emma finished her make-up with red lipstick.

"Stand so I can see the finished product," Snow instructed, and when Emma stood to face her, she said through her sobs, "beautiful!"

There was a knock at her door, and Emma called out, "Yes?"

"It's dad and Henry. May we come in?"

Snow called out, "Come on in; she's ready."

The door opened up, and Henry walked in first with his grandpa following right behind.

"Ma, you look beautiful. Mom will be awestruck when she sees you."

Emma took her son in an embrace. She couldn't believe how handsome he looked in his princely attire which was a smaller version of his grandpa's formal prince attire. She kissed the top of his head and broke the embrace.

Snow said, "I'm going check on Regina…"

"I'm coming too, grandma! I want to see how mom looks."

Emma turned toward her balcony and called out, "Henry!"

Henry turned to face his mother, and she continued, "Could you tell your mom to come on the balcony by my room? I promise I won't look."

Henry nodded, and he followed his grandma to his mom's room. When he entered the room, Clara just finished with Regina's Gibson tuck hairstyle and placed the crown on her head. Regina looked up, and when she got a full look of her son, she got up and regally walked over to him. Henry and his mom smiled each other and welcomed each other into a loving embrace.

"You look so beautiful, mom; this is how I always pictured you like a queen."

Regina smiled as tears were slowly grazing her cheeks, "Henry Daniel Mills, I am so thankful that I made my make-up waterproof because I am crying at the moment."

Regina looked at Snow and Snow mouthed, "Beautiful."

With a smile, Regina mouthed, "Thank you."

"Oh mom, ma wants you to go talk to her before we have to go down to the throne room."

"I can't see her in her dress before the wedding, and she can't see me!"

Henry exhaled, "Mom, you can go on the balcony and stand behind the curtains."

Regina walked out onto the balcony to see her future father-in-law closing the curtains. They exchanged a smile, and she could see the shadow of her fiancée through the curtain. Emma heard her dad telling her fiancée how beautiful she looked.

"Regina?"

"Yes, I'm here."

A hand reached to open the curtain a little, and only her hand slipped through. Emma walked up to the hand and took it in hers.

"I had to hear your voice before we see each other again after we walk down the aisle."

Regina smiled, "Please tell me you are not nervous."

"Just lonesome…"

Regina giggled and shook her head, "Oh Emma, I can feel your emotions remember. You are extremely nervous."

Emma exhaled, "Alright, I am nervous. I am nervous about the coronation. Please tell me that I will do fine."

Regina pulled Emma's hand slightly, and Emma felt the brunette's lips plant a gentle kiss to her hand.

"Emma, listen to me. It will be you and me doing the talking. The bishop will be the one to coronate you as queen. All you have to do is repeat what we practiced, and you will be fine. I know you will be amazing."

Emma pulled Regina's hand a little and kissed it.

"I love you, Regina Katherine."

"I love you, too, Emma Grace."

They let go of each other's hand, and Regina walked into her room. Emma walked over to her full-length mirror to check herself before leaving for the throne room. David and Snow walked into the room through the curtain. Snow watched Emma touch up her make-up.

She felt a song coming on, and she began, _"Work bag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning, waving good-bye with an absent-minded smile. I watch her go with a surge of that mellow sadness, and I have to sit down for a while."_

Snow sat down on Emma vanity bench and continued, _"The feeling that I'm losing her forever and without really entering her world. I'm glad whenever I could share her laughter that funny little girl."_

David walked up behind Snow placing a hand on her shoulder. Snow took his hand and continued, _"Slipping through my fingers all the time I try to capture every minute; the feeling in it slipping through my fingers all the time."_

Emma checked her hair and dress while Snow carried on, _"Do I really see what's in her mind? Each time I think I'm close to knowing, she keeps on growing slipping through my fingers all the time."_

Snow remembered when she and Emma shared the Loft, _"Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table. Barely awake, I let precious time go by. Then when she's gone, there's that old melancholy feeling and a sense of guilt I can't deny."_

She felt tears stinging her eyes when Emma looked her way, _"What happened to those wonderful adventures and the places I had planned for us to go? Well, some of that we did, but most we didn't and why I just don't know."_

Emma walked toward her and Snow stood up while she sang, _"Slipping through my fingers all the time I try to capture every minute; the feeling in it slipping through my fingers all the time. Do I really see what's in her mind? Each time I think I'm close to knowing, she keeps on growing slipping through my fingers all the time."_

Emma took her mother's hands in hers and together they sang in harmony, _"Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture and save it from the funny tricks of time. Slipping through my fingers…"_

Snow kissed Emma's forehead. David took Emma's hand in his and together the three of them walked out of her bedroom. Henry was watching from his mother's room, so he knew when to bring her down. Emma and Henry exchanged smiles as she and her parents passed Regina's room then descended the stairs. When they reached the foot of the stairs, Snow stayed behind to watch her husband and daughter walk to the throne room.

Choking back tears, Snow concluded, _"Work bag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning waving good-bye with an absent-minded smile."_

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Emma took a peek inside the throne room. When she saw practically the entire kingdom piled in the throne room, her nerves kicked into overdrive. Snow took her daughter's arm, and David had her hand. She couldn't be happier than she was at that moment. She was mere moments away from marrying the love of her life. The music began. Emma nodded giving her parents the signal that she was ready. They began their walk to the two thrones. When Emma's train cleared the entryway, the doors magically closed. Emma looked around and noticed Grumpy, Doc, Happy, Sneezy, Dopey, Sleepy, and Bashful smiling as she passed with her parents. Granny and Red were smiling mouthing 'beautiful' as she passed. What she wasn't ready to see were Neal and Rumple… _Rumple? He's dead! How is he here? I must be imagining things,_ Emma thought to herself and gave a weak smile toward Neil. _Wait, where did Rumplestiltskin go?_ She immediately thought of Regina. She would be making her grand appearance soon. Emma smiled as she made it to the step up to get to the throne. Her parents kissed her and took their place in the audience. Emma turned to face the double mahogany doors. The music changed, and the doors opened. Henry and Regina looked at each other then Regina nodded giving her son the signal to walk. To Emma, Regina was the most beautiful person in the room. Regina's white satin gown had golden floral accents on the bodice, the lace overlay in the princess style open front with satin ruffle outline continuing along the hemline on the bottom of the dress and the train. Her sleeves had that same golden floral accents. Emma and Regina's eyes met, and they exchanged a smile. Henry and Regina approached the step up then stopped.

Henry gave both his mothers a kiss and gave Regina's hand to Emma."Beautiful my darling," Emma whispered to Regina then the brunette replied, "Absolutely stunning, my dear."

They stepped up onto the throne and faced the bishop.

The bishop began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of their Royal Highnesses Queen Regina Katherine Mills and Princess Emma Grace Swan. Fate has brought these two together, and it is Fate and God that will join them in the ancient art of matrimony. I believe their majesties wrote their vows. Princess Emma…"

The bishop motioned for Emma to begin and she exhaled, "My darling Regina, from the moment we first met, I never thought you and I would ever get along! (Regina and everyone in the audience laughed) Then we decided to put our differences aside and focused on what Henry wanted. It was through Henry and that we wanted to keep Storybrooke and now the kingdom safe that brought our relationship tolerating co-parents/mayor/sheriff to friends than to where we are today; soul mates. You and Henry are my life. I love you, Regina Katherine, and I always will until the end of time."

The bishop motioned for Regina to begin. She and Regina started, "Emma, my dear sweet Emma, when Henry brought you to Storybrooke, I thought that you would take him away from me and the Evil Queen came out of me. I despised you. (Emma and everyone in the audience laughed) Then when I decided to stop hurting Henry and attempt to get along with you, I never realized that we would become friends much less soul mates! I am so thankful that Fate chose you to be with me because I don't want anyone else but you to spend the rest of my life with. So bring on whatever challenges life will throw at us because with you by my side, we can conquer anything. Throughout our relationship, I realized how we are alike. We both faced many dark times for us to see this day. I love you, Emma Grace, and I will continue to love you until the end of time."

The bishop motioned to David for the rings. He walked up to the bishop and gave him the rings. He silently blessed them, placed them on his book, and moved the book towards Emma. Emma took Regina's wedding band and with her free hand took her left hand. Emma positioned the wedding band at the top of Regina's ring finger.

"They vowed before you that they would enter into holy matrimony. Now Emma repeat after me. Regina Katherine, take this ring."

"Regina Katherine, take this ring."

"As a sign of my love and fidelity…"

"As a sign of my love and fidelity…"

"A circle that has no beginning and no end…"

"A circle that has no beginning and no end…"

"In the name of the father…"

"In the name of the father…"

"And of the son…"

"And of the son…"

"And of the holy spirit…"

"And of the holy spirit," Emma slid the ring on Regina's finger connecting the engagement and wedding rings.

Regina reached out to the book, took the ring, took Emma's left hand in hers, and placed the ring on Emma's ring finger.

"Now Regina repeat after me. Emma Grace, take this ring."

"Emma Grace, take this ring."

"As a sign of my love and fidelity…"

"As a sign of my love and fidelity…"

"A circle that has no beginning and no end…"

"A circle that has no beginning and no end…"

"In the name of the father…"

"In the name of the father…"

"And of the son…"

"And of the son…"

"And of the holy spirit…"

"And of the holy spirit," Regina slid the ring on Emma's finger then squeezed her hand.

The bishop turned toward the people, "Before Emma can kiss her bride, I'd ask that she would please kneel."

The bishop motioned for Regina to take his place standing facing Emma. Emma faced Regina and knelt.

Regina straightened her posture and regally addressed the people, "My fellow citizens of the Enchanted Forest, today begins a new era. A new Queen will rule along with me. Emma Grace Swan-Mills, do you promise to protect, restore, and rule the Enchanted Forest willingly, faithfully, and justly. Do you promise to defend the Enchanted Forest in times of trouble and of war?"

Emma replied, "I do promise to protect, restore, and rule the Enchanted Forest willingly, faithfully, and justly. I promise to defend the Enchanted Forest in times of trouble and of war."

Regina took the crown that resembled hers in height in her hands. The one she was wearing had three sapphires in the front, and the rest was diamonds and the one in her hands was only diamonds.

The bishop announced, "On this day in history, you will forever be known as Queen Emma Grace Swan-Mills."

Regina placed the crown on Emma's head when the bishop said, Mills.

"Your majesty, please rise and take the orb and scepter."

Emma stood, took the orb and scepter, and turned to face her people. Everyone bowed and curtsied even Regina curtsied. Emma placed the orb and scepter back in the case, took Regina's hand, and got her to stand.

"Please rise," Emma commanded then continued after everyone stood, "Let today be a celebration of the royal wedding and to a new era of peace, restoration, and happiness."

"Queen Emma, you may now kiss your bride," the bishop concluded.

Emma smiled, "Gladly," and her lips met Regina's for a gentle kiss. Everyone applauded, and the newly married couple walked out the throne room.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Emma led Regina upstairs into the former princess's room. Emma waved her hands, and she changed into tight white pants, a white-tailed coat that looked like a dress, and white heeled boots.

Regina smiled, "Gorgeous, my dear. Thank goodness you didn't stay in that dress because we would have been tripping over that long train during our first dance together."

"I agree. I need to tell you something before we go to the ballroom."

Regina noticed how her wife suddenly turned white as if she had seen a ghost then she inquired, "Emma, darling, what is it? You look so pale."

After exhaling, she decided to reply to her wife, "I saw Rumplestiltskin at our wedding."

Regina rubbed her temples with her index and middle fingers, "Wait, you saw Rumple?"

"I saw Neil in the crowd and when I blinked, and there was Rumple! I smiled to be polite, and when I blinked, I saw Neil again."

"I believe you when you say you saw him because he is always full of surprises. I am trying to think of how he's back. To bring someone back, a Dark One, in particular, a sacrifice would have to have been made."

Emma decided to shut down the topic of conversation, "Alright, let's talk about this later. All I know is that I am ready to dance with you until it's time for us to leave to go on our honeymoon."

"Fair enough," Regina nodded, "Let's go."

They left the room hand in hand, descended the stairs, and walked toward the entrance of the ballroom. Timmy knocked the staff on the floor three times to get everyone's attention.

Timmy announced, "Presenting their Royal Highnesses Queen Emma and Queen Regina Swan-Mills."

Emma and Regina entered to loud thunderous applause then the musicians began to play a slow song for their first dance. Emma led Regina to the dance floor and led her into a waltz. Emma recognized the song from last night; the same one she and Regina sang and danced to. They danced it the same as the night before, and when Emma lifted Regina, the onlookers were awed by how graceful the two of them looked. When the song finished, everyone applauded, and it was time for the cake cutting. The couple walked to the table, picked up the cake knife, and together they cut a slice and put it into a plate. Emma and Regina picked off a piece and fed each other. David found a knife and began tapping the wine glass.

"May I have your attention, please? I want to propose a toast to the newly married couple. May your marriage be filled with the love and happiness you both deserve; to Queen Emma and Queen Regina!"

Everyone raised their glasses and said, "To Queen Emma and Queen Regina!"

Emma and Regina turned to each other and knocked their glasses together. They finished drinking their drink then the music struck up again. It was Regina's favorite dance; Dance of the Couples. The women and the men stepped toward each other and their palms touched. They walked in a circle counterclockwise. Regina and Emma took each other's hand facing their left. They walked forward four times then skipped and backed up four times then skipped. Their palms touched with their other hands then walked in a circle clockwise. They took each other's hand facing their right. They stepped forward five times then skipped twice and backed up five times then skipped twice. They stopped; the men twirled the women out the lines and made a huge circle. The men joined the circle. Emma was between Regina and Neil holding their hands. First, they started going to the left. After making a full round, they turned to go right. They stopped at a full round, and the men spun their partner out the circle and into couples. Emma and Regina joined hands. Regina went right, and Emma did too. Then they went left. They spun each other around. They went left then right, and Emma spun Regina around. They joined the big circle again. Snow and David started the couple spotlight while Emma and Regina stayed in the loop for every couple. The way the couples began, Emma and Regina were last which was alright. It was their turn, and Emma spun Regina into the center. Emma heard Granny cheering them on, and David was also cheering us on. Their right palms touched and quickly turned away from each other. Then their left palms touched and promptly spun away from each other. They met back together, and their right hands gripped the back of each other's neck. They walked around clockwise, turned around, left hands gripped the back of each other's neck, and walked around counterclockwise then spun around. They pushed each other away still holding hands and kicked with our right leg then meeting back up. Emma twirled Regina, dipped her, and kissed her signally the end.

While dancing the fourth slow song, Regina asked Emma, "So, are you ready for the honeymoon to begin?"

Emma took out her pocket watch, realizing the time; she closed it and replied, "Yes, we will be right on time."

"I can't wait to show you how much I love you. Every time we kiss, I hunger for you to touch me," Regina confessed then a new slow song began to play.

Regina felt a song coming, and when she felt it in the music, she began, _"Oh, my love…my darling…I hungered for your touch a long, lonely time."_

Emma twirled her then brought her back into a hold to sway to the music again.

Regina smiled as she continued, _"And time goes by…so slowly and time can do so much. Are you still mine?"_

The music swelled, and Regina belted, _"I need_ (Emma lifted her and spun around) _your love!_ (Emma lowered her down and returned to the sway) _I need your love. God speed your love to me."_

Emma whispered to her, "My mother is giving me the signal that it is time for us to get ready to leave."

Regina nodded, kissed her on the cheek, and they walked off the dance floor toward where Henry and her parents-in-law were standing. Regina hugged Henry.

She began the pep talk, "Make sure you listen to Grandma and Grandpa. Be sure you do all your studies and go to bed at a decent time."

"Mom," Henry began, "I know. I'm not ten years old. I'm thirteen."

"All the more reason I'm giving you these instructions. You are thirteen, not twenty-one where you can buck the system when your moms are away," Regina countered then Emma placed her two bits in, "Babe, he will be fine. When did he ever give anyone trouble? He will be fine."

Regina kissed Henry's cheek, "I love you."

"Love you, too, mom," Henry replied, "Enjoy the honeymoon."

Emma embraced her son, "Everything your mom said and one more thing. No extra snacks before bedtime. That will be our little secret."

Henry chuckled, "Yes ma! Enjoy the honeymoon."

"Love you, kid," she kissed his cheek, and he tightened his hug, "Love you, too."

Emma turned to her parents and took them both in an embrace, "Take care of him. I know you will."

"He's going to be fine. You and Regina enjoy your time together," David said then Snow replied, "You two deserve this and so much more. Just like I told Regina, Henry will be perfectly fine. You two go to wherever it is you are going and enjoy every bit of it. Do everything that I wouldn't do."

Emma smiled evilly, "We plan on it."

They broke the embrace and Emma joined hands with Regina. All the guests had filed out toward the castle entrance. When Emma and Regina arrived, the guests cheered then the couple took off in a quick walk to the carriage getting bombarded with rice. They made it in the carriage, and it took off. Everyone waved good-bye as the carriage left through the gates and out into the forest.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Zelena walked toward her chair and sat down. Luke walked up to her.

"Is there anything I can do for you, your wickedness?"

Zelena shook her head, "I am just dreading what is to come. They will consummate the marriage soon, and I will magically be incapacitated. But, very soon when my powers do return, I will cast my curse. The Swan-Mills newlyweds will soon be torn apart with no prophesized baby that will help them defeat me."

Zelena felt a song coming on then she began, _"Finally the moment I was hoping would come when Emma and Regina believe that they have won. There isn't any spell I would cast to match this feeling. The pain I knew when mother turned her back on my heart. At last, will be Regina's when her life falls apart. Suddenly, the future's looking more appealing."_

She got up and walked toward a window, _"Once I was filled with rage. Now I enjoy the ride. It's so electrifying watching all her dreams denied."_

She looked out the window, _"Oh I will fly into tomorrow. My sister full of sorrow finally paying for her sins. I'll smile all the while she is crying inside she's slowly dying. Wicked always wins…oh, evil may be powerful but wicked always wins."_

Walking away from the window, she turned to look at Luke, _"If mum could see now, she would ache with regret cause she'd witness all the glory wickedness gets. She went and made Regina queen and my blood boil. But that's all history, time they all understood what they call green with envy, I just call looking good."_

She smiled, _"Oh I will fly into tomorrow. My sister full of sorrow finally paying for her sins. The strife her life was so enchanted. She took it all for granted. Now, she will dream what could've been. Oh evil may be powerful, but wicked always wins."_

Realization hit her, "Wait, what if this prophesized baby does happen? I'll use it to my advantage."

She began her scheming, _"I'll cast my curse to bring them all down. When they believe they're victorious, I'll swoop right into town. And they learn that it was me who took away the babe; I will convince mum that she should have chosen me!"_

Zelena took Luke's hands in hers, _"So I will fly into tomorrow. Delighting in the sorrow as a better day begins. This time nobody's gonna stop me. No evil's gonna top me…oh, wicked always wins. A happy ending will be mine cause wicked always wins!"_


	13. The Honeymoon and the Funeral

The sound of hooves roared as it sped down the road in the forest. The carriage carrying the newly married couple continued on its path to its destination.

"Come on, Regina. I want to know where you're taking me!"

Regina giggled and answered, "Now you know it feels when the shoe is on the other foot. I will give you a hint on where we're going."

Emma took Regina's hand in hers and intertwined their fingers, "I'll take a hint." 

"Well, we are going to a place that I'm very familiar with. It's large, has an amazing view of the Enchanted Forest, and it needs to be redeemed very badly."

The carriage stopped, and Emma opened the door. There in front of her towered the castle of the Evil Queen.

She turned toward Regina and questioned, "You wanted to come back?"

Regina motioned for Emma to get out and she got out. The blonde helped her wife out of the carriage, and they stood facing it.

"I wanted to come back to the place where we found out that our magic bonded due to the fact we could be soul mates. Darling, it was here that we found out together that our magic bonded because we already shared a bond. I want new memories here. I want wonderful memories and not the ones where I lived in misery."

Emma turned to face her, reached out, and cupped her cheek, "We will make new ones here to throw out all the heartbreak, turmoil, and suffering you suffered while you were living here as the Evil Queen."

They walked up to the castle to the large oak doors. The carriage driver opened the door for them.

"I'm going to do this right," Emma turned to Regina, picked her up, and carried her in bridal style into the castle.

The carriage driver went to the Queen's chamber to place the luggage. Regina pulled Emma into a very intense kiss.

She seductively stated, "I want to make love in every inch of this castle."

"As much as that sounds lovely, I don't think every inch of this castle needs to be redeemed. So, why don't we go to your room first and start there since it needs the most redemption."

Regina smiled evilly, "I was thinking the same thing, dear."

The carriage driver walked out of the castle to grab his belongings while the Queens shared a quick kiss. With a flick of the wrist, the Queens disappeared in a purple cloud then reappeared in Regina's old room.

Emma smiled and motioned at the balcony, "Holy Toledo, Batman, now that's a balcony."

Regina laughed, smiled, and told her wife, "Turn around."

Emma turned around, and she heard the sound of Regina's magic.

"Can I turn around now?" Emma asked growing impatient then Regina replied, "First, I want you to put out the candles with your magic."

With a flick of the wrist, the candles went out. Regina seductively beckoned, "Now, take off everything and come to bed."

Emma smiled evilly then flicked her wrist. A magical white cloud consumed her then revealed her athletically toned naked body. Emma walked to the bed to see Regina laying there waiting for her. Emma crawled into the bed on top of Regina while admiring her perfect petite body.

Breathlessly, Emma confessed, "You're so beautiful."

Regina smiled then Emma's lips met hers in a fiery, passionate kiss. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck while Emma placed one hand on her cheek and the other fondling Regina's breast. When Regina broke the kiss, she laid her head back and let out an aroused sigh. Emma wrapped the newly freed arm in the arch of Regina's back as she began to kiss down her wife's neck. Emma kissed her way down the neckline and took the right nipple in her mouth while kneading the left breast. Regina let out a soft moan as Emma continued to kiss and caress the nipple. Emma then kissed her way to the left breast. She took the nipple in her mouth and licked it while kneading the left breast. Emma kissed her way down to Regina's flat stomach then she spread her wife's legs.

"Emma," Regina sat up and Emma looked at her, she continued, "I never had anyone down there with their mouth, so this will be all brand new to me."

"Hey," Emma reassured, "it will be alright. I'm right here, and I won't let anything be uncomfortable for you."

Regina sighed, "I trust you."

Emma began to play, and Regina let out a sharp gasp. It was an element of surprise and pleasure all mixed. As she licked the sensitive nub, she inserted a finger inside her wife who was now beginning to buck her every thrust she made. Hearing Regina so aroused caused Emma to be so excited. What she noticed was that she felt something formed on her that was never there before. When she looked down…"What the hell?"

Regina sat up to see what just happened and her eyes widened. Regina, with lust in her eyes, said, "Now, we're ready to play."

Emma couldn't take it anymore. She needed Regina now. Emma positioned herself on top of the brunette then lowered herself down to where her magical "member" pushed down deep into her. Regina inhaled as if she was in pain.

"Babe, I'm so sorry. I'll pull out…"

Regina took Emma's face in her hands and reassured, "It's been a while so that it will be a little painful. Just start slowly then increase your speed."

Emma kissed Regina inserting her tongue into her mouth. Their tongues battled, and Emma's thrusts picked up. Both women moaned as ecstasy heightened with every thrust of Emma's magical member sending them deeper into the erotica of their wedding night. As the heat in the room rose, golden sparkly light began to circle then gradually increased its spin to where it spun rapidly.

"Emma," Regina breathlessly stated, "I can't…hold on much longer…"

Emma lowered her head, "Me neither…"

In two quick, powerful thrusts, it was over, and the blinding golden light exploded creating a blinding light which exploded out the room. Regina belonged to Emma and Emma belonged to Regina. Emma lowered herself onto Regina to catch her breath.

Regina began running her fingers through Emma's blonde locks and blissfully stated, "That was amazing."

"Yes, it was definitely worth the wait. So, what do you have planned for us while we are staying here?" Emma began tracing Regina's neckline.

Regina took the hand Emma was using to trace on her neckline in hers then replied, "Well, I do have a nice outing planned for tomorrow then we can have a little more fun if you know what I mean. I want to create happy memories here. Memories of you and me making love in the heart vault, here, the balcony, and on that lounge…that's all I want."

"I have something to tell you."

Regina turned on her side to see her wife basking in the afterglow, "What?"

Emma took a deep breath and began to explain, "Remember when you made the wish last night about all wishes made that night you wished to have them granted?"

"Yes," Regina began to wonder then Emma continued, "I made a wish last night, and you wished for it to get granted."

Regina turned to face the balcony then questioned, "What did you wish for?"

Emma scooted up closer to her wife and wrapped her arms around her, "I wished that if the prophecy where you and I conceive and bare a child was meant to happen, I wished that we would conceive on our wedding night."

Regina turned back around to face Emma, "Emma, if your wish was granted, we could be pregnant by the morning. That would be the perfect way to redeem this castle as a whole."

"Well," Emma ran her fingers through her wife's hair, "Since we don't know for sure, we can still have fun in the process."

Regina smiled, "That sounds nice."

They shared a tender kiss then Emma and Regina covered up. Regina rested her head on Emma while Emma held her in her arms.

"Good night," Regina sighed after getting comfortable.

Emma kissed the top of Regina's head, "Good night, love."

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Knock! Knock! Knock!

David woke up to see his wife still sleeping. He got up without disturbing her, put on his robe, and walked toward the door. He opened the door to see Paul the Royal Guard's Sergeant.

"I apologize for disturbing you at this hour, your majesty."

David walked out of the room and closed the door.

He brushed it off, "Paul, it is alright. I know you only come this late if it is something important or an emergency. What is it?"

"It's the Captain. He's taken a turn for the worse. His breathing is much shallower than earlier. The doctor doesn't know if he will make it to the morning," Paul relayed the information.

David hung his head, "Did anyone contact Captain Theodore's wife?"

"Yes, your majesty. She has been with him ever since he went into the infirmary."

"She needs her rest," David said then Paul confessed, "She just told him that he couldn't leave her because she is with child."

David closed his eyes, heartbroken that Theodore's wife was with child and her husband was dying. David began to think, Emma, Regina, I hope you two find something to stop this witch soon.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

The early morning sunlight began to light the room. Regina opened her eyes to see that Emma was not in bed. She sat up, looked around, and noticed her beautiful wife on the lounge with a book on her chest fast asleep. Regina smiled, grabbed her red silk robe, put it on, and walked up to the lounge. She sat down, gazed at the sleeping blonde, and took the book out of Emma's hand. Regina got curious at what Emma was reading and looked at where Emma left off before she went to sleep. The brunette read a bit then she raised her head in confusion. She placed the book down holding its place, meandered her way to where she was face to face with the blonde, and straddled her. Regina leaned over, kissed Emma on the cheek, and Emma smiled.

"Good morning, my love," she whispered in her wife's ear.

Emma opened her eyes, turned towards Regina, and gave her a long sensual kiss.

Emma wrapped her arms around her wife, "Mmm…good morning to you. Slept well?"

"You didn't. Why are you sleeping here and not in bed with me?"

Emma inhaled, "I'm going just come right out and say it. I know how to break Zelena's dark curse when it's cast."

"Emma," Regina smiled, "that is wonderful! How are we going to stop her?"

"That's where it gets complicated," Emma continued, "You already stopped Pan's curse by reversing your curse. You wouldn't be able to stop Zelena's because there is no curse to reverse. We are going to have to cast the curse to beat Zelena."

Regina got up, tied her robe closed, and walked toward the balcony. Emma stood up quickly and ran to catch up with her. Regina stared out into the scenery, and she felt Emma's presence.

"Regina…"

"Don't," Regina spat, "You have no idea what you just suggested. Do you realize that you or I will have to crush the heart of someone we love the most?"

Emma inhaled, "I do know exactly what I suggested. Babe, I know the last time you cast this curse you used your father's heart…"

Regina turned to face her wife with tears in her eyes, "I am not using yours! I lost my father, I lost Daniel, but I refuse to lose you!"

"You didn't let me finish explaining what I found…"Regina sternly voiced, "I won't cast the curse because I am not crushing your heart!"

Emma was getting annoyed, "I know you don't, but I know a way that I can live after you crush my heart."

"I am not crushing your heart!"

"Then let Zelena cast the curse and we'll be divided forever! I was going to suggest splitting your heart, and I will have a part of you with me forever!"

Regina began taking deep breaths, "Split my heart? How do you suppose?"

"I practiced last night while you were sleeping."

Regina's mouth dropped, "You could have killed yourself!"

"I didn't use mine," Emma grabbed Regina by the waist, "You see. I successfully split those hearts that have been in your vault that are now dead. Ever since you and I bonded through our magic, we have been one solid unit. When we made love last night, you and I both felt each other's emotions simultaneously during the whole act. Do you love me enough to share a heart with me? You are the one that has to cast it because it said…"

"It has to be done by someone who crushed the heart of someone they love most," Regina interrupted, "yes, my darling, I do love you; too much! But, are you so sure that it will work?"

Emma smiled, and Regina held her hand, "Please don't be like your mother with the 'have hope' spill."

After giggling, Emma replied, "I believe with all my heart that it will work."

Emma pulled Regina into a passionate kiss. Emma picked her up and carried her back inside the bedroom and laid her on the lounge. They passionately kissed. Emma parted Regina's thighs and positioned herself between them. She leaned down and began to lap her tongue over the right nipple, pleased to hear the sigh of pleasure escape Regina's lips. With her left hand, Emma cupped the breast she was teasing with her tongue and now her teeth, and with her right, she inched her fingers between her spread thighs to lightly begin to tease the already moistening curls there. Regina squirmed and moaned as Emma's teeth nipped her sensitive bud, and fingers brushed her dark curls. Soon, her hips were bucking slightly. Emma switched her mouth to her other breast and began to suckle it while her fingers quested slightly deeper into Regina's moistened center. Regina had lost her resolve by now and was more than happy to allow her wife to please her. Emma's fingers found her wet sex, and her thumb on her tiny bundle of pleasure. Regina arched her back as the blonde now nipped her left nipple into pebble-hardness, and her fingers began to make her body leak its juices onto the blonde's fingers. Emma smiled as she lifted her head to look into her wife's face.

"Not so bad, huh?" Emma teased her.

"You're...you're..." She struggled with words. What was she trying to call Emma, incorrigible, or a mistress of seduction?

"Utterly magnificent?" Emma offered helpfully. Regina giggled then gasped as her body began to spasm around her wife's probing fingers.

"Ah, I think you are ready for a more...intimate caress?" Emma teased gently.

She moved down her body, and slid her hands beneath the brunette's pelvis, lifting her to Emma's eager mouth. Oh, Regina was ready! Emma's tongue replaced her fingers, snaking all around the brunette's wet center, lapping up her juices greedily. She poked the tip of her tongue inside her wife, and wriggled it until she was gasping, and bucking. Emma had to grip Regina's backside and hips firmly to keep her in place. She loved making her wife lose control! What better signs than her gasps, moans, and uncontrollable movements to tell me that I am doing things right? Emma thought to herself as she continued to pleasure her wife. Regina felt her wife's tongue now slide up, and circle her tiny nub, teasing, and pressing on it until she began to feel the tightness there, and the almost disembodied feeling she experienced when she was approaching the ultimate peak of pleasure! But she wasn't quite there yet. But the journey was so sweet to both of them. Emma now sucked Regina's little nub into her mouth, and sucked hard, causing Regina to cry out loudly.

"Emma! Please! I can't...can't..."Emma paused for only a moment. "Let it go..." And when Emma suckled her again, and this time nipped the tiny bud with her teeth.

"Oh, God!" she screamed, her body bucking, and spasming so powerfully that Emma could barely hold her still.

"Emma! I...Emma!"

The blonde had never been so happy to hear her name screamed! Usually, when someone yelled Emma's name, it was because she had done something wrong, or angered the wrong person. But now, oh, how gorgeous it was! Her name was being screamed in pleasure by the only woman she loves. Emma gently laved her tongue over her wife's sex and then moved up to kiss her quivering belly as she slowly calmed from the aftershocks of her pleasure.

"Emma…" Regina was still breathless then finally was able to speak after she calmed, "we need to have more arguments so that we can have make-up sex."

Emma laughed sarcastically, "We're not done yet. Look what just magically appeared! You started it…you finish."

Regina smiled evilly, and with one quick motion, Emma was on the lounge and Regina was right on top of her beautiful naked wife. She placed her hand on Emma's cheek and planted a long gentle kiss on her lips. She kissed Emma harder this time and reached down to find her magical lower self. Emma moved to where she was on top of Regina.

"I'm in control this time love, so lie back and relax. Enjoy being the one with no control." She moved to where she was on top again.

Emma had a sly grin on her face.

"You have been planning this haven't you?" Emma asked as she felt her way up to her breasts only to get her hands swatted at.

"Didn't I tell you that I'm in control?" she commanded, and Emma had a massive grin on her face.

Regina leaned over and gave her wife a long, deep, very heated, very passionate kiss. She let her hand slide down Emma's side, and between her legs. She grabbed hold of the magical member and started stroking it. Emma slowly broke the kiss, and let out a deep moan. The brunette kissed her way down Emma's neck, down her chest, and stopped at her stomach. She stopped stroking Emma's magical member, and took it into her mouth! Emma was pushed to a whole new height, and a shiver ran from where Regina was stroking and traveled up Emma's spine. Regina felt her wife shiver, and it reassured her that she was doing a fantastic job. It hardened as she moved her mouth and tongue up, and down the shaft. Emma was ready for her. She stopped and looked up at her.

"Why did you stop, love? It was feeling so amazing," Emma started to get up to where she could touch her.

Regina pushed her back down and crawled on top of Emma. Emma took both breasts into her hands then began kneading them. The brunette arched her back and moaned. Emma moved one hand down to her wife's center then inserted two fingers into the opening. Regina moaned a little louder than before, and Emma smiled.

"Ah, I think we're both ready for each other," Emma stated as she felt how wet her wife already was.

Regina positioned herself on top of Emma's magical member, lowered herself, and started riding her. Emma threw her head back and moaned at how wonderful it felt. She let her hands roam from her wife's hips up to her sides and up to her breasts. The blonde began kneading them and flicked the nipple with her two index fingers. Regina threw her head back and moaned letting Emma know what she was doing was fantastic. Regina leaned forward to give Emma a heated kiss. Emma inserted her tongue into her mouth, and a tongue battle started. Regina slowly broke the kiss, and they gazed into each other's eyes full of passion, and hunger for more of each other. While kneading the right breast, Emma brought her mouth up to the nipple and sucked on it.

"Good God, Emma! Oh…what are you trying to do? Get me to go first? I'm the one who's in control here; remember," she groaned, and then backed away to where she was looking down at her wife.

When Emma gave her a wicked grin, Regina rocked her hips faster. Emma grabbed onto the lounge's headrest and squeezed the life out of it. They were both gasping in the heat of passion at how pleasurable it was, and have the tingling feeling of it coming to an end.

"Regina, love, I don't know if I could hold out much longer," Emma groaned fighting the urge to release.

"I can't hold out much longer either. Let it go!" Regina said moving her hips faster.

In several thrusts, they both gave in and released their juices together. Emma leaned back to catch her breath.

Regina leaned forward and asked, "Did that give you the answer you needed about me loving you enough to share a heart with you?"

They shared a tender kiss, and Emma replied, "It did."

The sound of fluttering wings caught their attention. A beautiful blue bird flew in and landed on the table next to the lounge.

"Emma, that's one of your mother's winged friends."

Emma laughed, "I know," then she noticed something tied to its leg, "Wait a minute, there's a note tied to its leg."

She reached over and untied the ribbon from the leg, took the rolled up paper, and began reading the letter, "My darling Emma and Regina; I am sorry to disturb you two on your intimate time together. I'm afraid I am writing to you with some horrible news. Captain Theodore passed away early this morning…"

Regina gasped then Emma continued, "What's even worse, he's leaving behind his wife Sarah who just found out that she's with child…"

Regina got up, tied her robe, and began choking back tears. Emma continued to read, "We need you two home for the funeral and to begin a plan on how to stop Zelena's curse. Please write as soon as you get this. Love you, Mom."

Emma hurried up and penned a short "on our way" letter, and tied it to the bluebird. She took the bird in her hand, walked to the balcony, and released it. She tied her robe and noticed Regina was sitting on the bed crying. Emma ran to the bed, sat down, and took Regina in an embrace.

"Regina, darling, what's wrong?"

Regina inhaled, "Emma, there is something that happened to me that isn’t written in Henry's storybook. I…"

"Hey, it's alright. I'm right here. What happened?" Emma placed her right hand on Regina's.

Regina finally felt calm and began to explain, "No one knows this, but I had children; two girls and a boy. Something horrible happened and…"

She lost her composure then Emma rocked her. “Babe, it’s alright. You don’t have to explain anymore if you don’t want to.”

"I never got to experience a full pregnancy. It was rushed magically. For me to save the love of my life, I…"

Regina shook as she just let the tears flow from her eyes. Emma knew there had to be more to this story, but decided to comfort her wife while she was in this state.

Emma took her wife into an embrace, "Oh my darling, now I completely understand you. Your mother, the King, and any other person who claimed to love you thought they controlled your happiness. Every time you get happy it's like an alarm goes off and they take it all away to suit their needs. It's not their life you're living. It's yours. You blew up instead of fighting back slowly. Do I blame you for torturing my parents? No, I don't. You were battling too many inner demons that it made you do unthinkable things; crushing your father's heart for the curse, separating a baby from her parents, burned down villages, crushed hearts, took hearts, sent your mother to Wonderland, and you ended up hurting yourself. But through all of that, look at who you have become. Think about it like this. They are watching over you right now. I know they are happy that you are happy.”

Regina cupped her wife's cheek, "I know they are. Today would have been my son’s birthday. I always dreamed of whom he would look like, what type of personality he would have…and I will never know. I hope that no other woman goes through the pain of losing a child; however, I know a lot of women that do. I want to set things right. I am taking charge of my happiness and no one I do mean no one will ever dictate what that may be. The only one in charge of my happiness…is me. Let's go to the vault."

Regina flicked her wrist, and they disappeared in a purple cloud.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

They arrived in the vault where Regina kept all her taken hearts. Emma looked around and noticed a beautifully decorated box all alone on the far right side.

"That box was meant for my mother's heart wasn't it?"

Regina turned to see where Emma was looking, and sure enough, she remembered who it was for, "Yes, it was."

Emma summoned the box to her on the table.

Regina instructed, "Alright, I'm going to take your heart and put it in this box. We will seal it with our joint magic so no one can touch it. Brace yourself."

Emma nodded, braced herself on the table then on Regina's shoulder, and the brunette plunged her hand into Emma's chest. Emma was humped over slightly and was clearly in pain. Regina pulled out her hand holding a glowing jeweled heart where you could hear each beat it made.

Regina noticed a black spot in Emma's heart, and Emma replied, "You see, love, even the heroes and the saviors have made bad decisions that they wished they go back and fix. I told you that you and I are alike in so many ways."

The brunette kissed her wife's heart, and it turned a golden color. She carefully placed it in the box and closed the lid.

Emma positioned herself and asked, "Are you ready?"

Regina braced herself then nodded. Emma plunged her hand into her wife's chest. Regina was humped over slightly and was clearly in pain. Emma pulled out her hand holding a glowing jeweled heart that was beating.

Regina and Emma exchanged smiles than the blonde exhaled. "Here we go. 1…2…3."

Emma began to twist the heart.

Regina closed her eyes, "Emma, my darling, please be careful."

"Done," Emma confessed, and Regina opened her eyes.

Sure enough, in both of Emma's hands, was a half of a heart. Regina was happy that it was done.

"Which one do you want?"

Regina quickly stated, "The left because you are my right-hand woman."

Emma kissed the left, and it turned to gold. Emma placed the heart back into her wife's chest. Regina took the right partial, kissed it, and it turned to gold. She put her wife's new heart into her chest. Regina sealed the box containing Emma's heart, waved her hand, and the box disappeared.

Emma exhaled, "I hate to do this, but we need to go get ready. We have a funeral to go to."

"Emma, wait," Regina grabbed her wife's hand, and she continued, "thank you for suggesting this. I'm sorry that I lashed out at you without listening to you first."

Emma turned around, pulled her wife into an embrace, and replied, "It's okay, my love. All is forgiven."

They shared a tender kiss that Regina pulled Emma in to deepen it. Emma picked Regina up and the brunette wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist. Their tongues played in each other's mouth, and their robes untied. Emma led her to the table. Emma pushed everything off the table and laid Regina down on top. Emma kissed her way down her wife's neck to her breasts. She caressed the left while licking and kissing the right. Regina moaned, and Emma switched to the left. She stroked the right while licking and kissing the left. She moaned louder as Emma kissed her way down to her wife's stomach. She continued to kiss her way down to between Regina's legs. She moaned a little louder and spread her legs. Emma inserted her tongue into Regina's wet center and the noises that came out of her! She started to squirm, and her breathing got very shallow as Emma moved her tongue around inside her. Regina called out her wife's name and Emma knew she was doing very well. She kissed her way back up to her wife's lips, and Regina grabbed Emma's magical member. She started stroking it, and Emma couldn't control herself anymore.

Regina began to beg, "Emma…I want you."

Emma smiled, "My pleasure. I want you to be on all fours."

She got on all fours and Emma inserted her stiff member into her. She moved in and out of her admiring the noises she was making.

Regina moaned, "Faster."

She wanted faster, and she got it. Emma rammed herself into her, and she gasped. Emma leaned forward and grabbed both breasts into her hands. She caressed them as she moved in and out at a faster pace. Faster and faster she moved and louder and louder they both got. Regina started to tighten up around her.

"Emma…let it go," she gave her permission to go.

Emma inhaled, "Thank you," and one last thrust she released the hot liquid inside her.

They collapsed onto the table to enjoy the afterglow.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Snow, David, and Henry waited anxiously for the carriage to arrive. The people were walking to the dock behind the castle for the funeral. The sound of horses neighing was heard in the distance.

"Thank God," Snow breathed a sigh of relief as the carriage pulled into the palace gates.

The carriage pulled up to the castle, stopped, and Timmy opened the door. Emma stepped out in a black-tailed coat that looked like a dress with skinny black pants, black heeled boots, and a black ruffled high collared shirt with her hair worn half up and half down with a crown on her head. Regina wore a long-sleeved black mermaid-style gown in black velvet with a V neck with a small train in the back, and black heels. She wore her hair up in a formal style ponytail with her crown on her head. Henry ran up to both of his mothers and hugged them both. They kissed their son, and the questions began.

"Did you enjoy your time away?"

"Where did you go?"

"What did you do?"

Emma replied to all the inquiring minds, "We will talk about this in the morning. Right now, we have a funeral to attend."

They walked to the docks behind the castle where the Royal Guard stood at attention by the Captain's lifeless body. Regina took hold of Emma's hand when she saw Sarah.

Sarah turned to see the Royal family walk up to her. She curtsied, and Snow took her into an embrace.

"We are so sorry for the Captain's passing."

David added, "He truly was an inspiration to all of us."

Sarah broke the embrace and nodded as the tears flowed. When she and Regina looked at each other, Sarah completely lost it. Regina embraced her and Sarah began to ramble.

"I'm so glad you came, your majesty."

The queen smiled weakly and broke the embrace.

Emma added, "If there is anything you need, we will be there for you as you, and the Captain were there for us."

Sarah nodded then everyone took their seats except for Snow, David, Emma, and Regina. The Guard stood at ease while Queen Emma got ready to speak.

Emma began, "Citizens, we are here to honor a man who gave his all for the kingdom."

"Captain Theodore Devonaire became a member of the Royal Guard at the age of seventeen. He served under King Leopold, and I's reign until the curse brought us to Storybrooke moving quickly up the ranks to his current position. When we returned to the Enchanted Forest, he embraced his former position and returned the Guard to their former glory," Regina began then Snow took over, "Captain Theodore led the Guard to capture the witch and imprisoned her."

David then concluded, "It was Captain Theo that led the attack on the witch's minion who impersonated a member of the castle staff. He gave his life protecting his fellow Guard members and this kingdom."

Emma finally concluded the eulogy, "Captain Theo will always be remembered for his courage, honor, and dedication to the Royal family. Now, it's time to say our farewell to Captain Theodore Devonaire."

The Royal Guard, led by Sergeant Paul, walked down the middle of the aisle. They stopped, unsheathed their swords, raised them, and placed them back in their sheaths. They all clinched their right fist, set it over their heart, and walked toward the logged boat. Sarah was the first one to place a white rose in her husband's hands that was clutching his sword. She gave him a final kiss on his forehead. Emma, Regina, and Henry walked up to place a white rose next to the Captain. David and Snow followed them and put a white rose with the ones their daughter, daughter-in-law, and grandson just placed.

After the Royal family moved to the side, the Guard moved into position with the Sergeant giving the commands, "Ready, one, two, three, and heave."

The Guard pushed their Captain into the lake, and it slowly drifted into the center. The Sergeant and Sarah walked up to Regina.

"My Queen," Sergeant Paul greeted.

Regina and Emma turned toward him then Sarah addressed Regina, "Theo wanted you to be the first to ignite. He wrote this down years ago. He also told me if you ever found happiness again because of the prophecy, he wanted the Savior to be the second one to ignite. The final two will be from the Guard."

Regina and Emma faced each other smiled then turned back to Sarah.

Regina answered for both of them, "We will be honored to."

The two Queens walked to get a clear shot at the logged boat. Regina made a fireball in her right hand then shot it toward the boat. It caught one of the end pieces, and it began to burn. Emma concentrated then a fireball formed in her hand. Regina smiled then Emma shot it toward the boat. It caught the other end piece, and it began to burn more. The sound of arrows piercing the air soared toward the boat. It was entirely blazed, and the people started to leave.

Regina walked up to Sarah and said, "If you want to stay the night in the castle, you are welcomed too."

After wiping away her tears, she replied, "Thank you, your majesty."

"You could stay with me, Sarah. It will be like when we stayed with the Queen back at her castle," Clara offered then Sarah nodded, "I'd like that."

Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's waist then leaned her head against her wife's, "I wonder if there will be other casualties along the way to defeating your sister."

Regina sighed, "I hope not."


	14. The Curse is Here

-3 Weeks Later-

The light of the early sunrise entered the room. Emma opened her eyes and began to stretch. She rolled over to see her beautiful wife still sleeping from last night's activities. Emma kissed Regina's forehead.

She whispered, "Good morning, my love."

Regina's eyes fluttered then slowly opened. When she noticed her wife smiling at her, she smiled and groggily said, "Good morning, mmm…slept well?"

"I did. It looks like you could sleep some more."

"I could but…" Regina caught a whiff of something that smelled like sour milk. She began to cough and immediately sat up.

"Darling, are you alright?" Emma sat up and began to rub her wife's back.

Regina grimaced, "What is that awful smell?"

Emma sniffed the air, and she could smell the pleasant aroma of scrambled eggs, pancakes, sausage, and bacon. Nothing smelled awful to her.

"It smells like breakfast. Oh, pancakes with scrambled eggs, sausage, and…"

Regina was gagging at each food item mentioned but then caught the aroma that was making her ill, "Bacon…"

She bolted out of bed, ran into their bathroom, and emptied the contents of her stomach in the washbowl on the counter. Emma got up, walked into the bathroom, and began scratching her wife's back as she continued to empty the contents of her stomach violently.

"Babe, are you alright?"

Regina straightened her position, wiped her mouth on a towel, and used her magic to get rid of the evidence of what just happened. She also used her magic to get rid of the vomit breath.

Regina placed a hand on her stomach and replied, "I guess so. I'm alright now."

A wave of nausea hit her again, and she ran back into the bathroom. Emma went into the bathroom, pulled Regina's hair back with one hand and scratched her back with the other one to let her know she was there. After Regina finished, she began getting ingredients to make a potion.

Emma got curious, "What are you making?"

"A potion that detects sickness. It will let me know exactly what I have when I throw it up."

Emma grimaced, "That sounds disgusting. I am going to go down and get some breakfast. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Yes, get me some apple juice and some eggs," Regina said then she added, "no bacon!"

"Would you like for me to bring it up to you?"

Regina nodded, "Yes, please! I don't want to smell that awful bacon!"

"Would you like some company?" Emma asked then Regina turned toward her wife sarcastically stating, "Now that was a stupid question. Yes, I would love your company, dear."

"Scrambled eggs and apple juice coming right up!"

Regina laughed then returned to her potion. Emma flicked her wrist, and she was wearing a dark purple tail coat that looked like a dress with a cream colored high color ruffled shirt, skinny black pants, and black heeled boots. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail for comfort. She opened the door to her room only to run into her mother.

" **OH!** " the two women screamed then placed their hands on their chests.

After taking a deep breath, Snow was the first to respond, "Emma, you scared me. Where's Regina?"

"She's not feeling well. She woke up this morning throwing up to the smell of bacon," Emma said as they walked down to the dining room.

Snow furrowed her eyebrows, "Huh, well that's strange."

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Zelena wickedly smiled as she was standing by her large cauldron with green smoke flowing over the top.

"Everything is ready, your wickedness."

"Yes, dearest," Zelena began, "All I have left to get is the heart of someone I love the most."

Luke looked at his master and asked, "Where are you going to find that?"

Zelena leaned closer to him, and said, "I already have."

She plunged her hand into his chest and pulled out the jeweled heart.

Luke was still in pain then he began stumbling on his words, "Zelena…your wickedness…you love me?"

Zelena gave Luke a gentle kiss on his lips then said, "I love you for giving me your heart willing to serve me all these years. Now, you give me your heart for the final time; to cast my curse."

She crushed his heart and Luke dropped the ground lifeless. She opened her hand over her cauldron sprinkling the crushed remains of the heart into it and tossed the scroll immediately after. Thunder and lightning struck. Green sparkling mist spiraled like a stationary slow moving tornado. Zelena cackled as she watched the sky slowly beginning to turn into the sparkling green mist.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Regina drank the contents of the potion and waited for Emma to return with breakfast. Just the thought of breakfast made her stomach turn…or was it the potion? She began to breathe heavily than she felt it come up. She ran back into the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach into the wash bowl again. After she finished, she looked and noticed something. She gasped in surprise when she placed her hand on her stomach.

Regina looked down at her stomach, and began to talk to it, "We are going to have to tell Ma about you, little one."

The door opened up, and Emma returned with breakfast.

"Babe, I got your scrambled eggs and apple juice. Regina, are you alright?"

The brunette smiled, walked up to Emma, and gave her a long passionate kiss.

"Wow! What was that for?" Emma questioned then Regina replied, "For being so sweet to bring me breakfast up here…Did you bring yours up too? I thought you would have wanted bacon."

Emma shook her head, "If you can't eat it, I won't eat it. I don't want you to get sicker than what you already are. Speaking of, what did the potion say?"

Regina smiled, took her wife's hands in hers, and smiled, "I'm not sick with any illness."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows, "Okay, if you are not sick with anything then why are you throwing up like that?"

"Oh, darling…I wanted to tell you that you…"

A bell began to chime then Emma heard Grumpy's voice, "The witch's curse! It's here!"

Emma and Regina exchanged a worried look.

"Are you ready?"

Regina flicked her wrist, and she was wearing her black tail coat that looked like a dress with a black shirt, black leather pants, knee-high heeled black boots, and her hair fixed up in a French Twist.

"Ready or not, it's here."

Emma cursed, "Damn witch, I won't be able to enjoy my breakfast."

Regina's expression turned severe then she grabbed her wife's hand, "Come, time is of the essence."

She flicked her wrist, and a purple cloud whisked them away to the top of the west tower. Just as they were prepping themselves, Zelena landed in front of them.

She rejoiced, "The curse has been cast! You two will be separated, and there will be no prophesized baby. So if I were you two, I should be enjoying whatever time I have left together."

Emma smiled and quickly deflated the witch's ego, "You brought a curse, and we will raise you one."

Regina removed the lid to a large cauldron with purple smoke overflowing from the top.

Emma continued, "Not only will our curse block yours, but it will also bring us back to Storybrooke with all our memories and Regina, and I will be together."

Regina opened the box and removed Emma's heart.

"That heart…why is it gold?"

Emma smiled evilly, "Because it is the heart of a magically bonded soul mated couple. It's mine."

Zelena cackled, "Then why did I cast my curse when you will be divided anyway? I've already won!"

Regina crushed the heart, dropped the remains into the cauldron, and Emma smiled at the stunned witch.

Regina held out the scroll, looked at Emma, and stated, "Together…"

Emma nodded, "Together…"

"All memories intact…"

"All memories intact."

Regina dropped the scroll, and thunder clasped then lightning struck. Sparkling purple mixed with gold clouds swirled upward at a fast pace. Thunder rolled, and the wind began to pick up. The sky was getting blanketed with the curse.

Zelena finally spoke, "How can you still be alive when I witnessed my sister crushing your heart?"

"You see, Zelena, you will never understand when two people who love each other and think as one would come up with a way to stay together. We now share the same heart. I have half, and Regina has the other half."

Zelena smiled wickedly, "But there's still no bastard baby!"

Emma felt a wave of anger boiling in her, and her hands began to spark.

Regina grabbed on to Emma, "Emma, before you do anything irrationally, think about us."

Emma turned to Regina to see her hand on her stomach. Emma's eyes widened. Could it be?

She began to fumble on her words, "You…"

Regina nodded, "Yes."

Emma motioned to both of them, "We're…"

"Yes!"

"We're having a baby!"

Regina laughed, and Emma embraced her. Suddenly, it hit her. Zelena called her baby a bastard baby. She was livid!

Emma took both of Regina's hands in hers then instructed, "Go find Henry and my parents then meet me in Council Chamber."

"Emma…" Regina began to disagree, but Emma cut her off, "Please, listen to me. I'm going to deal with this one, and I will return to you."

Regina finally agreed not wanting to put her and their unborn child in harm's way. She disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke leaving Emma and Zelena alone.

"Well," Zelena began, "congratulations! You and Regina will have your damn bastard baby after all…"

Emma's hands sparked the left hand burst into flames and the other burst into a giant ball of light. Zelena's eyes widened, and she began to wonder how the Savior was channeling Regina's firepower and light magic simultaneously.

"The only bastard baby, Zelena, that I know is you! Regina and I want our baby. A bastard baby is a child conceived out of wedlock who is not wanted by either parent!"

Zelena was furious, "You take that back!"

"Not until you take back what you said about my baby."

Zelena spat, **"Never!"**

Zelena summoned her green fire and sent it to Emma, but Emma fired both the fireball and the ball of light towards Zelena knocking her back into the tower wall.

Emma replied, "Then I'm not taking mine back either."

Zelena stood up, and the two women raced toward each other. Zelena's right hand was glowing green, Emma's right hand glowing white, and they shot at each other at the same time. When their balls of magic collided, it exploded making it look like fireworks from down below.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Regina made it back inside her room finding Henry running in from the balcony.

"Henry!"

"Mom!"

They ran toward each other and embraced.

"Where's your grandma and grandpa?" Regina began looking around.

"Right here," David answered coming in from the balcony with Snow following behind.

Snow looked around, "Where's Emma?"

Blinding light is shown in from the balcony with a gust of wind. Everyone had shielded their eyes then Regina realized what was going on. She raced toward the balcony, and she got a clear view of the West Tower. Emma and Zelena were in an all-out battle. Snow, David, and Henry ran to see what had Regina looking so worried.

Snow said, "Regina, go help her."

"I can't…"

"We will stay with Henry…" David reassured her.

Regina spun around with tears in her eyes, "I can't because I'm pregnant!"

Snow and David were speechless then Henry embraced his mother.

"I'm finally getting a little brother or sister. It's about time!"

Regina giggled then Snow and David joined in on the embrace.

"Oh no, I'm surrounded by Charmings!"

They all laughed when a loud BOOM sounded. They turned to see where it came from. The two cursed clouds collided and the Queens' curse was quickly destroying the Witch's curse. Suddenly, the cloud was picking up speed.

Regina's eyes widened, turned to face the tower, and noticed the brawl was still going down. She turned back to see the curse cloud quickly coming their way. She looked down and saw the people were wondering what to do.

"Get indoors now! Be with your family and the ones you love. We will see you in Storybrooke."

The people began to run inside then Regina turned around to see Emma with her hands around Zelena's throat.

She cried out, "Emma!"

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Zelena and Emma kept shooting green fire, light, and fire toward each other sending the other flying into the tower wall or on the ground. Emma had the upper hand being she had two types of magic strengths she was using.

"Face it, Zelena, you will fall!"

"I won't fall to either of you until that baby is born or should I say if that baby is born…"

Emma summoned fire and light then crossed her arms in front of her. A blinding white light filled the sky, and when Emma uncrossed her arms, it shot at Zelena knocking her to the ground knocking the wind out of her.

She walked up to the witch, "Our baby will be born on the third day of the third month before the sun dies. I will make sure of it, and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

When Emma reached Zelena, she lifted her with her magic then quickly grabbed her throat, choking her.

Emma held Zelena by the throat tightly, and she told the witch, "Hop back on your broom and get out!"

**"Emma!"**

She recognized Regina's voice then she dropped Zelena, magicked her broom to where she was sitting on it, cast a fiery white cloud under her, and sent her flying into the curse cloud; the curse cloud!

Emma looked down to see Regina was nowhere to be found. The blonde remembered to meet them in the Council Chamber. She made herself disappear in a white cloud.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Emma appeared in the Council Chamber where she was greeted with hugs from her parents, Henry, and Regina.

"Emma, sweetheart, we are so excited for the two of you! A baby!"

"We're happy for you both, Emma."

"Ma, I'm so happy. I can't believe I'm getting a little brother or sister."

"Sorry, dear, they wanted me to go help you fight Zelena, so I had to tell them why I left you there in the first place."

Emma embraced her wife was finally able to say what she honestly felt, "I'm so happy right now. I can go shout from the bell tower that you're having our baby. How are you feeling?"

Regina smiled, "I'm alright now that I know you're here safe with us. I was so worried that we would have been separated."

"You know that I will always find you," Emma broke the embrace and cupped Regina's cheek.

Regina closed her eyes, "Oh great; you're starting to sound like your parents."

"You're one of us now, babe," Emma reminded Regina and then the brunette replied sarcastically, "Boy do I know!"

A massive whirling sound was coming from outside. Snow recognized the noise, "Everyone take cover!"

Emma took Henry and Regina into an embrace. They knelt under the table and Emma shielded them as they ducked down.

Emma instructed, "Listen to me, all of you. If we get separated, meet me in the park on the bench by the lake."

Snow and David nodded then Regina took hold of Emma's hand, "Don't you dare leave!"

Emma replied, "I'm not. But, we don't know how we are going to be placed once we are back in Storybrooke."

Regina planted a very heated very passionate kiss on her wife's lips. Emma broke the kiss, and then the windows busted out. The curse cloud came in and began to fill up the room.

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you, too, Regina. See you in Storybrooke, where we first met."

They embraced and shielded Henry. When the curse cloud settled, all that was left was an empty room with broken windows, and a busted table lying in the center of the room.


	15. Welcome Back to Storybrooke

The curse clouds roared through a forestry area in Maine. Everything that was once in Storybrooke has returned along with a couple of new shops such as Sherwood Archery, Master Jewels, and Hook's Tavern. The curse clouds disappeared, and the people of the Enchanted Forest/Storybrooke began to observe their surroundings. They recognized their loved ones and began to rejoice that the Queens' curse worked. Regina felt something soft as she opened her eyes to realize she was back in her bedroom at her home in Storybrooke. She sat up in the bed then a wave of nausea hit her. She ran to the bathroom, lifted the toilet lid, and violently emptied the contents of her stomach.

"Well, at least you don't have to pee on this thing to check and see if our little one made it," Emma said as she was waving a box containing a pregnancy test.

After flushing the contents in the toilet and brushing her teeth, Regina took Emma into an embrace and gave her a long gentle kiss.

"Mom! Ma!"

Emma broke the kiss and called out, "Over here in our bathroom, kid!"

"Our bathroom…that sounds nice. I can't wait to do things in our bathroom," Regina seductively stated as she kissed Emma's neck.

"You sure have become horny these past three weeks."

Regina shushed Emma with a slap to the arm when Henry's footsteps were heard coming into their bedroom. He walked in and hugged both of his mothers.

Henry said, "I'm glad we came back together here at the house. Now we need to go see about grandma and grandpa."

"Hold up, what's the rush?" Emma questioned, and Regina added, "Yeah, where's the fire?"

"Don't you remember where you told us to meet if we were separated?"

Emma remembered, "Yeah, I did. Come on; let's go."

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Snow and David woke up in their loft in their bed. They turned to face each other and embraced. After they shared a tender kiss, David sat up.

"We need to go meet at the park. That is where Emma told us to meet if we were separated," David remembered as he stood up.

Snow replied, "What are we waiting for? Let's go meet them at the park."

Snow stood up, took David's hand, and walked out of the loft to meet the rest of their family.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Neil and Belle arrived in Gold's shop, but Neil was in a lot of pain. Belle brought him to the back and got him to lay down on the lounge.

"Hang in there, Neil…" Belle began, but Neil interrupted her, "Listen to me, go find Emma and Henry. Tell them I need to see them one last time."

Suddenly, Rumple jumped out of Neil and knelt next to him, "Bae, hold on I can help you live…"

"Dad, I brought you back so you can have a second chance. You deserve it because you showed me that there was some good in you when you saved us all from Peter…"

Belle had tears streaming down her face, "I'm going to call Emma."

She left the room, took out her cell phone, and dialed Emma's number.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Emma, Regina, and Henry arrived at the bench in the park. Regina gazed out into the lake to see two beautiful swans swimming in it. She looked down at her ring, smiled at it, and placed a hand on her stomach. A baby…she'd never thought that she would be able to have one and now…pregnant! She turned to look at Emma realizing she was watching her.

The brunette smiled, "What?"

Emma kissed Regina's forehead and replied, "We're having a baby. I am so happy."

Emma placed a hand on Regina's stomach then Regina sighed, "Emma, you make me the happiest woman in the world. Without you, I wouldn't have Henry or this little one that is on the way. You, my darling, are my happiness."

Emma cupped Regina's cheek, and they shared a gentle kiss. David and Snow arrived, and Henry ran up to them. The couple turned to see their son hugging his grandparents then walked up to them.

Snow cried out, "Emma! Regina! Thank goodness you both are alright!"

She hugged Emma then hugged Regina.

After she broke the embrace, she asked, "How are you feeling, mom?"

Regina smiled, "I'm alright for now. Still nauseous…"

A phone rang, and all the adults were scrambling for their phone. Emma noticed it was hers then she answered.

"Hello?"

"Emma, it's Belle. I'm at Rumple's shop, and Neil is dying. He's asking to see you and Henry."

"Dying?"

Snow, David, Regina, and Henry exchanged worried looks trying to figure out who Emma's talking about.

"Yes, I'll explain everything when you come."

"Alright, we'll be right there."

Emma ended the call and noticed her family staring at her wanting to know what the phone call was about.

"We need to get to Gold's now."

Regina was the first to speak, "What's going on? Who's dying?"

Emma turned to face her wife with tears in her eyes, "Neil."

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Belle was with Rumple and Neil in the back of the shop when she heard the bell signal someone entered the shop. Belle walked toward the front to see Emma, Henry, Regina, Snow, and David walking in.

"Emma! Thank goodness!"

"What's going on? How is Neil dying?"

Belle exhaled and explained, "When Zelena first appeared at the ball, Neil told me that we would need more help; magically. He suggested we find a way to bring his father back. We did but…"

Regina added, "It came with a price."

Belle nodded, "When we reached the place where we could bring him back, Neil touched the key, and it burned his hand. It marked him as the sacrifice to his father coming back. When Rumple materialized, Neil collapsed, and Rumple wanted to keep him alive as long as possible. So, they joined bodies."

"I knew I saw Rumple at the wedding."

Belle continued, "He's dying, Emma, and he wants to see you and Henry."

Emma walked toward the back, and her family followed behind. When Emma noticed Neil laying down looking very pale, she knelt next to him and took his hand in hers.

"Hey, it's me," Emma said getting his attention.

Neil turned to face her and smiled, "I'm so glad you came."

"Why didn't you talk to me about bringing your father back?"

He inhaled sharply then continued, "You were busy running a kingdom, and my father is one of the most powerful beings in the Enchanted Forest. So, when the witch came, I decided to bring him back."

"You do know magic comes with a price," Emma reminded him then he answered, "Yes, I know. I didn't know that it would cost me my life. Listen, I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for setting you up to get arrested…"

"Stop!" Emma raised her voice, "Whether you like it or not, you were a part of my life that I don't regret. Because of you, we have Henry. We have an amazing boy, and I don't want you to apologize for anything."

"Emma," Neil inhaled, "I just want to apologize for the wrong that I've done."

Emma closed her eyes and tears began to fall.

She smiled, "I forgive you."

Neil reached out to Henry. He walked up to his father and knelt next to him.

"Henry, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you or your mom."

Henry took his father's hand, and he said, "It's okay, dad. I am glad for the time we had."

Neil smiled then he turned to Emma, "I will always love you both."

Emma couldn't hold the tears back, and Henry said, "We love you, too, dad."

Rumple was in tears and cried out, "Bae!"

Neil looked at his father and breathlessly said, "I love you, dad."

"I love you, Bae," Rumple sobbed, and Neil took his last breath.

Regina went up to Emma and Henry. Henry got up and embraced his mother. Regina reached out and touched Emma on her shoulder. Emma got up and embraced both her wife and son. Belle took Rumple into an embrace to let him grieve over the death of his son.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

After leaving Gold's shop, Regina, Emma, and Henry parted from Snow and David to go back home. They were about to get into Regina's car when green smoke revealed…

"Hello, sis! Missed me?"

Emma walked up to Regina and stood by her side.

Regina replied, "No, but I'll get to the point. What do you want?"

Zelena smiled and taunted, "I just wanted to say bravo! You won…for now. You see, you and your darling wife did exactly what I thought you would do. I knew that you would cast a curse to get rid of mine so I decided to use it to my advantage. Since you are with child, I can use this for my epic revenge on you!"

"Stay the hell away from us!"

"Oh, temper, temper, savior! You see your baby is needed for a spell I plan to concoct. I need a baby born from true love to cast my spell. Your baby is the key for me to destroy you!"Zelena reached out and magically began choking Regina.

Emma conjured both light and fire and sent it to Zelena knocking her back freeing Regina from the choke. Emma immediately helped her wife.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked then Regina coughed, "I'm alright. How…how did you summon both of our magic?"

Emma shook her head, "I don't know. I did the same thing on the tower back in the Enchanted Forest."

Zelena got up, and yelled, "This is not over yet!"

Emma summoned both fire and light in one hand. Both magic began to swirl, Regina was in shock at what was happening, but Zelena was troubled.

"It is now. Leave my family alone!" Emma yelled and fired it at Zelena, but she was too quick.

Zelena disappeared in a cloud of green smoke then Regina began to feel terrible. She felt light-headed and upset. Her sister just threatened to steal her baby after it will be born and she and Emma won't let her do it.

Emma noticed how pale Regina looked, "Babe? Regina?"

The darkness took her, and Emma caught her before she hit the ground.

"Regina! Henry, call 911!"

Emma instructed then returned to try to get her wife to come to, "Regina! Please wake up! Regina!"


	16. The Scare

The hospital doors burst open, and the paramedics wheeled Regina inside. Emma and Henry followed behind. Dr. Whale ran up to the unconscious mayor.

"What do we have?"

"Pregnant female lost consciousness, BP is 130 over 92…"

Whale was concerned, "Not good. Nurse!"

The nurse arrived, and Whale began his instructions, "I need an IV started on the mayor. I want to do a sonogram to check on the fetus. We also need to get her blood pressure lowered."

Emma was a nervous wreck. Whale walked up to Emma as the nurses took Regina into a room to begin an IV.

"Emma, don't worry we will take good care of her."

Emma was looking pale herself, "Don't worry? My wife is unconscious, and our baby might be at risk, and you're telling me not to worry!"

Henry took his mother's hand, "Ma, please sit down. I don't want to have two mothers in the hospital."

Emma closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and sat down. Henry sat down next to her and held her hand.

Whale knelt in front of Emma, "Emma, we are going to do everything we can to make sure mom and baby will be fine."

"Thanks, Whale," Emma smiled weakly then he went into the room to join the nurses.

Snow and David ran in and noticed Emma sitting down with Henry. They raced toward them, and Snow sat down next to her daughter.

"How is she?"

Emma shook her head, "They are starting an IV on her and doing a sonogram to check up on the baby. That is all I know. Mom, I'm scared."

Snow embraced Emma and David sat next to Henry taking him into a side embrace.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Regina slowly opened her eyes and heard a beeping noise. Dr. Whale noticed her waking up and decided to question her.

"Hello, Madam Mayor. Do you realize where you are?"

"What the hell am I doing over here?"

"You lost consciousness due to being severely dehydrated, and your blood pressure was high causing us some concern for your baby…"

Regina's eyes widened, "The baby! Is the baby alright?"

Whale smiled, "Yes, you and baby are fine. We are going to get you an appointment set up for your first sonogram, and we want you to start taking prenatal vitamins. I am going to prescribe you something for your morning sickness. I want you comfortable during your pregnancy."

"Emma?"

Dr. Whale smiled, "She is waiting in the waiting room. We are going to do a quick sonogram to check on the baby…"

Regina stated, "I want Emma in here for the sonogram."

The blood pressure monitor started beeping 126/85…130/89…

"Sarah, go get Ms. Swan-Mills. Tell her that her wife is conscious and is asking for her."

Sarah left the room, and Regina began to calm down. Whale looked at the blood pressure monitor…128/88…124/84…120/80…Dr. Whale recorded all the numbers then he recognized a pattern. He decided to wait until Emma walked in.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Snow held Emma's hand, "It's going to be alright."

Emma glanced up and noticed Sarah walking toward her. Emma got hopeful, and sure enough, Sarah stopped in front of her.

"She's awake, and she's asking for you."

Emma turned to Henry, her dad, and her mother.

David motioned, "Go to her. We have Henry until he can go in."

Emma got up and followed Sarah to Regina's room. When Emma walked into the room, she heard the beeping of the heart monitor, and wires everywhere. She felt sick to her stomach at first, but then Regina turned toward the sound of footsteps.

"Emma…" she called out and held out her hand slowly.

The blonde quickly walked toward her, took her hand, kissed it, and began asking questions, "Are you okay?"

Regina smiled, "I am now. I will be even better when we check up on the baby."

Dr. Whale said, "So, let's check and see how we are doing little one."

He turned on the machine, got the vaginal probe ready, and instructed, "Since you are in the early stages of pregnancy, we have to insert the probe to see the baby. If you could spread your legs and relax, we will see what is happening."

Regina reluctantly followed instructions and watched Whale look at a small monitor. Emma gave Regina's hand a gentle squeeze.

The couple exchanged a smile, and Dr. Whale said, "Oh there you are! Right now, it is a blastocyst which looks like a tiny ball, but you are about to enter into the embryonic stage of the pregnancy. So you are at the end of your three weeks going on four weeks. So, there is nothing much to see now just a tiny ball. I am watching the blastocyst, and it looks very healthy."

Emma kissed Regina on her head then Whale turned off the monitor and removed the probe.

He continued to explain, "As far as her blood pressure, I have noticed a trend. When alone, her pressure is spiked at 133/94. When we mention your name or she talks about you, her pressure is normal at 120/80."

Emma was confused, "So, I'm not supposed to go to work as Sheriff. I'm going to have to follow her everywhere…"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Emma…"

"All I'm saying is she needs to be away from stress at least until she's out of the first trimester."

Emma began to laugh sarcastically, "Do you know how hard that will be for her? She has her sister that is on an 'out to destroy you' kick, and that's why we're here in the first place! Her sister wants our baby to do some spell that will destroy everything we have! Yeah sure, we can avoid stress."

Whale exhaled, "Madam Mayor, could you maybe work from home for the first trimester to get away from the stress of seeing the people."

Regina nodded, "I can. Emma could stop by the office and grab the paperwork. I can get Clara to forward any important calls."

"Good. I think it's best that we keep you overnight for observation."

Emma nodded, and Regina looked at her wife with a worried expression.

Emma kissed Regina's hand, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying. I am stepping out to tell my parents to take Henry home that we will pick him up when we check out tomorrow."

"I want to see Henry before he leaves," Regina pleaded then Emma smiled, "Okay."

Emma kissed Regina on her eagerly waiting lips then left the room. Regina was left alone then she placed her hand on her stomach, and smiled.

She began talking to the baby, "I'm so glad you're safe little one. I can't wait until your ma, and I see you for the first time."

Emma and Henry walked in, and Henry called out, "Mom!"

He took off in a sprint to Regina's bed and hugged her.

"Are you alright? Is the baby alright?"

Regina placed a hand on his cheek, "Yes, sweetheart, I'm fine, and the baby is fine. They want to keep me overnight to check on us to see if we are alright."

"I want to stay with you and Ma."

Regina quickly shut that down, "Oh no, darling, you need to go home to a comfortable bed where you can sleep. Ma is staying with me, and I'll see you at home tomorrow. Okay?"

Henry nodded then he hugged his mother, "I love you, mom."

"I love you, too."

Regina kissed him on the cheek then Emma escorted him back to the waiting room.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Emma and Henry walked into the waiting room, and Snow and David stood up.

"If you need anything, just let us know," David said, and Emma nodded, "I will."

Snow chimed in, "Do you want us to go get you some extra clothes?"

"No, I'm fine."

"If anything changes during the night, give us a call," David said, and Emma nodded.

Henry hugged Emma. Emma held her son and scratched his back.

He looked up at her and said, "I love you, Ma."

"I love you, too, kiddo."

She kissed the top of his head and broke the embrace. She told her parents and son good-bye then she walked back to Regina's room.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Regina had fallen asleep due to her body not having enough energy. Emma walked in and noticed her wife was sound asleep. The blonde pulled up a chair next to the bed and took her wife's hand in hers. Regina smiled in her sleep knowing it was Emma who just returned. Emma placed a free hand on her wife's stomach.

Emma began talking to the stomach, "Hi little one. It's Ma. I can't wait to see you grow in mommy's tummy. You are going to be the cutest baby ever. Do you know how I know? Because I know you will look just like your mommy."

"You do know the baby can't hear you right now."

Emma smiled, "I thought you were sleeping?"

Regina opened her eyes and smiled, "I'm only resting. You think the baby will look like me. I think the baby will have your eyes."

"I would love to see a brown-haired, green-eyed baby."

Regina had tears in her eyes and began to cry, "I'm so sorry for worrying you."

Emma kissed her hand, "Babe, you have nothing to apologize for. It's alright. I'm glad that it happened now and not later on in the pregnancy."

Regina was still crying then Emma got in the bed with her and held her.

Emma kissed Regina's forehead and sang, " _Come stop your crying; it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight._ (Regina squeezed Emma's hand) _I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry. Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart; no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart…always…_ "

Regina placed her free hand on her stomach touching Emma's.

She sighed, "Always."


	17. Home Sweet Home

Regina opened her eyes to see Emma sleeping in the chair next to her with her head propped up on the pillow next to her. She smiled and kissed her wife on the forehead. Emma's eyes fluttered and slowly opened. The blonde smiled and stretched.

"Morning, dear, slept well?"

Emma sarcastically replied, "I know you did. I was curled up in a position that I didn't know that I could get into and shared a pillow with you. Let's say my back is killing me."

Regina rubbed Emma's arm, "I'm sorry."

"It's nothing. I've slept in worse places than this. How are you feeling?" Emma questioned as she took her wife's hand in hers and kissed it.

Regina nodded, "I'm feeling much better than I did yesterday."

Dr. Whale and Sarah walked in.

"That's wonderful because we are coming to check up on you so you can go home."

Regina sighed, "It's about time."

Emma giggled then Sarah gave Emma a card and a prescription then began to explain, "That is Madam Mayor's appointment for her first sonogram and check up with Dr. Amy Fabin. Here is the prescription for Phenergan which is for her morning sickness."

Emma nodded then Whale explained, "Your blood pressure was perfect all night. It stayed 120/80 all night long. Now, I want to check up on the little one before I go get the paperwork ready for you to go home."

Regina smiled, and she got comfortable. Sarah got the probe, and Regina spread her legs. Sarah inserted the probe when the machine turned on.

"There we are. Well, you are officially in the fourth week of your pregnancy. This is the beginning stage of the baby forming. Everything is looking fine."

Sarah removed the probe, and Whale turned off the machine. Regina and Emma exchanged a smile then Emma kissed Regina's forehead.

Whale smiled, "I'm going put in your paperwork for the discharge papers."

Emma said, "Thank you, Dr. Whale."

He nodded then left the room. Sarah walked toward Regina's bed.

"Ready to get rid of the heart monitor pads and blood pressure cup?"

Regina stated, "Take them off!"

Sarah removed the blood pressure cup. Regina sighed in relief, and then Sarah reached over and carefully lifted the heart monitor pads from her chest. After storing both things, she walked over to her right hand that had the IV.

Sarah instructed, "I'm going to take out your IV. I'm going to take off the tape so if it hurts; I apologize ahead of time."

She peeled off the tape and Regina winced in discomfort. She removed the needle then placed a band-aid to stop the bleeding. Regina began to sit up, and Emma lent her a hand. After sitting up, Regina stood up with Emma's help.

"I don't want to go home in the same clothes as yesterday."

Emma rolled her eyes, "You are just coming out of a hospital stay overnight. You are seriously thinking about wardrobe and appearances right now?"

"Yes," Regina snapped back then waved her hands. She was enveloped in a purple cloud then it disappeared revealing the brunette in a black pantsuit and a red V neck silk shirt with black heels.

Regina took one look at her wife then Emma sighed in frustration. She waved her hands then was enveloped in a white cloud. The cloud disappeared revealing the blonde in skinny jeans, brown boots, and a dark blue t-shirt.

"Better?" Emma snapped then Regina smiled, "Much better."

The brunette planted a long gentle kiss to her wife's eagerly waiting lips. Sarah returned with the discharge papers on a clipboard. Emma signed the papers then Regina took her wife's hand in hers after Emma handed the pen and clipboard back to Sarah.

"Alright, you are free to go home. Take it easy, Madam Mayor."

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

The couple walked out of the room, down the hall, and out of the hospital at a slow pace. Emma pushed the button on the remote to unlock Regina's car.

"Give me the keys; I'll drive," Regina held out her hand to take the keys from Emma but was quickly shot down by her wife, "Oh no ma'am! You are sitting in the passenger seat taking it easy. You are now under doctor and wife's orders."

Regina rolled her eyes and exhaled as Emma opened the passenger door for Regina to get in. After having a five-minute staring contest, Regina finally caved and got in. Emma smiled, shook her head, and closed the door. She walked around to the driver's side, opened the door, sat down, and closed the door. Emma adjusted the seat and rear view mirror. She stuck the key into the ignition, turned the key, and the Mercedes roared to life. After backing up correctly, Emma put the car in drive and they drove away toward their home.

During the drive, it was mighty quiet. Emma glanced over at Regina who was purposely looking out the window to avoid any conversation.

Emma was the first one to say something, "Babe, please talk to me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I am only looking out for you, and the baby's well being."

Regina turned to face Emma then looked down at her stomach. Emma took one hand off the steering wheel and took Regina's hand in hers.

Regina finally spoke, "I know you're concerned for me, but no one has ever been able to tell me no and could make me lose my ability to win the argument. You, my darling, are the only one that has done that. I find it…" then her expression changed to seductive, "sexy…"

Emma giggled, "Oh really?"

Regina leaned over and seductively whispered in Emma's ear, "I may have to do something about that."

"Regina, babe, as much as that is turning me on right now…I don't think you will love me very much if I wreck your car."

Regina returned to her normal seating position, "No I wouldn't. Speaking of cars, since we have a little one on the way, one of us will have to upgrade our car to something bigger to accommodate a family of four."

Emma smiled and started to giggle, "Like an upgrade to what a minivan?"

Regina sighed in frustration, "Emma…"

"I had to," Emma laughed then brought her wife's hand up to mouth and kissed it, "I was only kidding. So, we will upgrade to an SUV. Anything comes to mind as to what you would like?"

Regina thought, "Not really, but we can look online when we get home."

"Sounds good, but who is going to upgrade?" Emma asked then turned to Regina when she stopped at the stop sign.

They both thought long and hard when Emma turned down the street leading to their house. It was quiet again. Regina looked at Emma then Emma looked at Regina. The Mercedes pulled into the driveway and pulled up under the covered carport. Emma parked the car and killed the motor. Emma looked at her yellow beetle, closed her eyes, and made a decision.

"I'll trade in and upgrade."

Regina quickly turned her head toward her wife, and her eyes widened in shock, "You want to get rid of the beetle? Are you feeling alright? I was about to suggest trading in mine."

Emma shook her head, "No, I made up my mind. You are already giving up so much for the baby, so I decided it's time for the bug to find a new forever home. I had wonderful memories with this car, but I know it will give good memories to its next owner."

Regina kissed her wife's cheek, "You are amazing. Do you know that?"

Emma smiled, "You did tell me that once…when was it…oh yeah, it was during our honeymoon."

Regina slapped Emma on the arm, and the women shared a laugh. Emma took the keys out of the ignition, opened the door, and stepped out. Regina opened the door and slowly stepped out. After closing the door, Emma made it around to help Regina. Emma offered her arm for support and Regina took it. They walked up to the front door, and Emma stuck the key into the lock. After unlocking and opening the door, she picked up Regina bridal style, carried her in, and set her down. Emma removed the keys from the lock and closed the door. After placing the keys where they belong, Emma picked up her wife and carried her upstairs into their bedroom.

"What I want you to do, dear is change into your pajamas and get comfortable. I am going to call my parents to let them know we are home and that they can bring Henry home. When they get here, I'm going to get your vitamins and fill your prescription."

"Yes, your majesty," Regina sighed then Emma laughed as she placed her wife down in their bedroom.

Regina waved her hands then a purple cloud shrouded her then disappearing revealing a sleeveless gray silk gown that stopped at mid-thigh. Emma narrowed her eyes, "You did that on purpose."

Regina smiled evilly, "Maybe…"

"Get in the bed," Emma ordered and pulled out her cell phone.

The brunette walked toward the bed, sat down, and slid under the covers. Emma decided to send a text rather than call.

**Emma: Made it home.**

**Mom: So glad you're home! What did the doctor say?**

**Emma: I'll explain everything when you bring Henry back.**

**Mom: K :)**

Emma placed her phone on the nightstand, grabbed her computer, and climbed into bed with her wife. Regina scooted closer to Emma and watched as the blonde got online.

"Alright, do you have a brand in mind?"

Regina stated, "Mercedes…"

Emma added, "There are other luxury cars out there besides Mercedes like Lexus, BMW…"

"I said, Mercedes. Besides, I like my car. The ride is very smooth, and it drives well…"

Emma broke down and typed in Mercedes into the Google search engine. She clicked on the official website, and it brought her to the main page.

Emma decided to question again, "Alright, do we want a car or an SUV?"

Regina thought then decided, "Let's look at the SUVs. We are going to need bigger and cars can only seat up to five at maximum."

"Agreed," Emma added, "And if we do have any more…"

"One step at a time, please. Let's deliver this one first before we plan any more."

Emma laughed and clicked on the SUVs. She and Regina scanned the choices then Regina picked the size of the GLE model. Emma bit her bottom lip when she saw the price and clicked on it anyway.

Regina commented, "I like the black leather interior, but I will let you pick the color since it is going to be your car."

"What?" Emma was shocked, "You're letting me make an important decision on the exterior color of our next car!"

Regina rolled her eyes and frustratingly sighed.

Emma kissed her wife's cheek, "Love you, babe."

Regina giggled and said, "Love you, too, dear."

Emma clicked each color choice. She didn't want black or white because she knew how those colors showed dirt very easy. She thought the brownish color looked like the color of poop, so she decided against it. It was down to Lunar Blue or Cardinal Red.

She turned to Regina, "What do you think? Lunar Blue or Cardinal Red?"

Regina reached over and clicked on the blue, "That's very pretty. It looks like that blue velvet dress you liked on me so much with the diamonds on the back."

She clicked on the red, "That one is nice, too. It reminds me of the red velvet dress with the black lace."

"You're not helping!" Emma groaned then Regina gave up, "Lunar Blue because it is the same color as your favorite dress that you like to see me wear!"

Emma smiled, "That was the color I was going to pick."

Regina punched Emma in the arm playfully, and Emma laughed it off, "Ow!"

Snow, David, and Henry entered the doorway and knocked on the bedroom door."Are we interrupting anything?"

Snow questioned then the laughing couple calmed themselves.

Emma closed her laptop, put it down on the other side of the nightstand out of the way so it wouldn't get stepped on, and replied, "Oh no, we were finishing up car shopping."

David questioned, "Already searching for a bigger vehicle?"

"Yes," Regina stated, "if you hadn't noticed, Emma and I's vehicles are on the smaller end and don't meet the family vehicle standards. So, Emma decided to trade in her vehicle to be the first one to upgrade."

Henry was in shock, "Ma, you're getting rid of the bug?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, I know that it is a shocker, but I'm ready for the change. We are going to be a family of four in eight months, so it's time for the bug and me to part ways."

Emma noticed the time on the clock, "Can you stay here with Regina while I go to the pharmacy to fill her prescription and pick up her vitamins?"

"Yeah, sure, we can keep her company," Snow nodded.

Emma kissed Regina on her waiting lips, "I'll be right back."

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

After Emma left, Regina noticed Henry's expression changed from shock to anger.

"So that's it. Ma's going to start getting rid of everything that reminds her of dad!"

Regina exclaimed, "What? Henry, no, that is not what she's doing."

"Whether you all see it or not, she is doing just that! What's next, she's going to get rid of the swan keychain that dad gave her?"

"Henry Daniel," Regina began to raise her voice, "you are grieving right now. Your ma hasn't had time to grieve yet. Stop making assumptions that are completely false and calm down."

Emma cautiously walked back in with the bag that had the vitamins and the prescription, "Is everything alright?"

Snow took her husband by the arm, "Emma, we're going to go. I'm glad you and Regina are home. Call if you three need anything."

Emma watched utterly oblivious as to what just happened. She heard the door close then turned her gaze to her son and wife.

"What the hell just happened?"

Regina exhaled still agitated at what just happened, "Our son believes you are getting rid of your car to get rid of the reminders of Neil."

Emma was stunned. Guilt set in…bad! She never had the chance to let it set in that he was gone. She was so worried about Regina and the baby that Neil completely slipped her mind. She walked into the bathroom, took out the vitamins, and opened the box. Emma opened both bottles and took one from both (one was the actual vitamin the other helps with brain and spine formation with the extra folic acid needed). She brought Regina the vitamins and Regina took them with a glass of water.

Emma finally said, "Henry, I am forever grateful that I met your father. I cherish every memory that has of him. He will always have a special place in my heart because he was my first love just like Daniel was your mother's first love. By no means, am I trying to get rid of anything that reminds me of Neil. I am trading in the bug because I had that car for a long time and I need a change. I am changing for what is best for our family. That car only has two seats, and it won't fit me, your mom, you, and a car seat for the baby. I loved your father, Henry, but now it's you, your mom, and the baby that I love more than anything in this world. Neil taught me how to love and now I can love you and your mom."

Henry broke down then Emma went up to him and embraced him. They both cried in each other's arms.

"He's gone!"

"I know," Emma sobbed then she continued, "We both need to be strong because not only does your grandfather need us, but your mom needs us too. We both need to help her feel comfortable for three months. She is on house and bed rest from the doctor."

Henry chuckled, "It sounds like she's a prisoner."

Emma smiled then Regina added, "Henry, don't give Ma any ideas."

Emma laughed, and Henry joined her. Regina said, "That's not funny!"

The three of them laughed then Emma snapped her fingers and broke the embrace from her son.

"I have an idea."

Regina and Henry waited for what the idea was then Emma smiled, "Let's play a board game as a family."

Regina smiled, "That's a great idea. Henry, go grab a game and meet us in the dining room."

Henry ran to his room then yelled, "Which one do you want me to grab?"

Emma helped Regina out the bed, and they both called out, "Clue!"

The couple looked at each other and began to laugh. They walked out of the room and carefully down the stairs.

"If I win, you will have to do everything I say this evening if you know what I mean."

Emma smiled evilly then Regina grinned evilly, "If I win, I'm in control."

Emma giggled, "Deal."

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Emma and Regina waited at the dining room table then Henry ran down the stairs with the board game in his hands.

"If I win, Mom cooks supper, and Ma bakes dessert."

Emma's mouth dropped then Henry added, "It has to be sugar cookies."

Emma pursed her lips, and Regina nodded, "Deal."

Emma exhaled, "Fine…deal."

Henry opened the box, pulled out the game board, and opened it up. Emma pulled out the cards and separated them into the suspects, weapons, and rooms. She shuffled each one separately then asked Henry to pick a weapon, Regina to select a room, and she chose the weapon. She placed the three cards into the CONFIDENTIAL envelope and set it in the middle of the game board.

Regina picked Ms. Scarlett, Henry picked Professor Plum, and Emma chose Mrs. White.

"Why are you picking the old maid?" Regina sneered then Emma replied, "I'm always Mrs. White."

Regina replied, "You need to pick a younger character like Ms. Peacock."

Emma placed Mrs. White back on her spot and picked Ms. Peacock.

Regina winked, "Much better."

Emma shuffled all the cards together then dealt them all. Henry handed both his mothers a pencil and a recording sheet. The three marked their sheets without the other seeing what they had. After they each rolled the dice, it was Emma to start then Henry then Regina. Emma rolled the dice.

"Five! One…two…three…four…five" she moved her peg into the Conservatory, "I suggest Ms. Peacock in the Conservatory with the candlestick."

Emma's strategy was put into place to see if the other two would either pick it up or be completely oblivious to it.

"I can't prove you wrong," Henry stated, and Regina narrowed her eyes, "And I can't prove you wrong."

 _Bingo!_ Emma thought to herself; I know the weapon! She marked her paper then Henry rolled.

"Three. One…two…three…" he moved his peg into the Study, "I suggest Ms. Peacock…"

"Hey!" Emma stated, and Regina giggled knowing how their son plays the game then Henry continued, "in the Study with the candlestick."

Regina searched her cards, "I can prove you wrong," and showed him the Study card shielded so Emma couldn't see. Emma smiled, "I can also prove you wrong," and showed him the Ms. Peacock card shielded so Regina couldn't see.

Henry marked his paper then Regina rolled.

"Ah, six! One…two…three…four…five…six," Regina moved her peg into the Lounge, "I suggest Ms. Peacock with the candlestick in the Lounge."

Henry said, "I can't prove you wrong."

Emma smiled, "I can prove you wrong," and showed the Ms. Peacock card shielded to confuse Henry.

Regina smiled and shook her head, "I can't believe you, and I have the same strategy.

"Emma smiled wickedly, "May the best woman win."

After marking her sheet, she evilly grinned, "I plan on it."

Emma laughed as she made her decision, "I'm going to stay where I am and make a suggestion. I suggest Mr. Green in the Library with the candlestick."

Henry shook his head, "I can't believe she got it."

Regina's mouth dropped, "I can't believe this."

Emma giggled, "You two are very gullible. But thank you for helping me figure out the second of the three things that I need to solve this case. Your turn, Henry."

Emma checked the box next to Mr. Green and the candlestick. She watched Henry move two spaces into the Billiard Room.

"I suggest Mr. Green in the Billiard Room with the candlestick."

Regina shook her head, "I can't prove you wrong."

Emma smiled, "I can prove you wrong," and showed Henry the Billiard Room card shielded from Regina.

Henry marked his sheet then Regina rolled. She moved her peg then it was Emma's turn. Emma rolled then moved her peg into the Study. "I am going to use the secret passage to the Kitchen. I suggest Mr. Green in the kitchen with the candlestick."

Henry shook his head then Regina shook her head. Emma smiled, "Then I accuse Mr. Green in the Kitchen with the candlestick."

Henry removed the cards and sure enough: Mr. Green, candlestick, Kitchen.

Regina covered her eyes with her hands, and Emma smiled, "Looks like you're going to do everything I tell you tonight."

Regina immediately grabbed the cards, "Another round until we each win one game."

"Deal," Emma snickered and Regina shot her some evil eyes.

Everyone moved their pegs back to where they started. After picking the three cards for the envelope, the cards were shuffled, dealt, and everyone marked their sheets. Emma decided to be last to let the other two have a leg up in the game. Regina rolled the higher number, and she rolled the dice.

"Five. One…two…three…four…five," Regina moved her peg, and it was Henry's turn.

He rolled, "Five. One…two…three…four…five. I suggest Professor Plum in the Study with the lead pipe."

Regina smiled, "I can prove you wrong," and showed him the Study card shielded from Emma.

"I can also prove you wrong," and Emma showed him the lead pipe card shielded from Regina.

Henry marked his sheet, and it was Emma's turn. She rolled the dice.

"Six. One…two…three…four…five…six. I suggest Ms. Peacock in the Conservatory with the revolver."

Regina shook her head, "I can't prove you wrong."

Henry shook his head, "I can't prove you wrong."

Emma checked off revolver as the murder weapon on her sheet due to her having Ms. Peacock and the Conservatory already marked off on her sheet as what she had in her stack. It was Regina's turn. She rolled, moved her peg the number of spaces, then moved into the Study.

"I'm taking the secret passage to the Kitchen. I suggest it was Ms. Scarlett in the Kitchen with the revolver."

Henry shook his head, "I can't prove you wrong."

Emma smiled, "You tease. I can prove you wrong," and she showed the Kitchen card shielded from Henry.

Emma marked off Scarlett because Regina stated they had the same gaming strategy for this game. Emma knew the place (Ballroom), and weapon (revolver) was torn between two suspects Colonel Mustard and Mrs. White. Regina already knew the area (Ballroom) and the weapon (revolver) but was split between three suspects Colonel Mustard, Mrs. White, and Professor Plum. Henry knew the person was Colonel Mustard and the weapon was the revolver, but he was torn between two rooms: Ballroom and Lounge. Henry rolled the dice and moved his peg into the Lounge.

"I suggest Colonel Mustard in the Lounge with the revolver."

Regina and Emma's eyes widened, shit! He found out the killer!

Emma rolled and moved into the ballroom, "I suggest Ms. Scarlett with the revolver in the ballroom."

Regina's mouth dropped. Emma just set her up to win. She smiled then grabbed a card. Regina said, "I can prove you wrong," and showed the Ms. Scarlett card shielded from Henry.

Emma smiled and winked at Regina.

"I'm going to stay and accuse Colonel Mustard in the ballroom with the revolver."

Henry took out the cards and sure enough…Colonel Mustard…Ballroom…revolver.

Regina kissed Emma on the cheek then whispered in her wife's ear, "Be ready for zero control in that bathtub this evening."

Emma giggled as she shuffled the cards. After they each picked the cards for the envelope and dealt the cards, they each marked their sheets.

Emma tapped Henry's hand, "Why don't you go first, kiddo since your mom and I already won a turn."

He rolled, moved his peg, and went into the Study, "I suggest Ms. Peacock in the Study with the wrench."

Regina and Emma searched their cards.

"I can prove you wrong," Regina showed Henry the Ms. Peacock card shielded from Emma.

Emma smiled, "I can also prove you wrong," and showed him the wrench card shielded from Regina.

Henry marked his paper then Emma smiled, "I'll use the secret passage to go to the kitchen. I suggest Professor Plum in the Kitchen with the revolver."

Regina showed the Professor Plum card shielded from Henry. Regina rolled, moved her peg, and it was Henry's turn. He rolled, moved his peg, and entered the Ballroom.

"I accuse," Henry stated and began to laugh when he noticed his mothers' mouths drop. "Ms. Scarlett in the Dining Room with the knife."

"I can't believe this," Regina said, and Emma removed the cards and sure enough: Ms. Scarlett in the Dining Room with the knife.

Emma stood up, "The last winner picks up the game."

Regina giggled, and they both went into the kitchen. Henry put the game back into the box and ran upstairs. Emma embraced her wife from behind and Regina leaned into the embrace.

"Hmm…you and me in the kitchen…I'm going to have a hard time staying away from you."

Regina gave Emma a quick peck to the cheek, "Down girl. Our fun will come after supper when Henry goes to bed."

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

After supper and dessert, Henry returned to his bedroom to play on his Xbox. Regina and Emma retired to their bedroom. Emma went into the bathroom and poured the water for a bath. Emma tied up her hair into a high bun and began to undress. After removing her watch, earrings, and rings, Regina walked into the bathroom to find Emma already in the tub.

"Want some company?"

Emma smiled, "Of course, I would love the company."

Regina stripped down and climbed in the tub. Emma took her in her arms, and Regina gave her a long hard kiss.

"Are you ready to be out of control?" Regina seductively questioned as she nibbled Emma's ear.

Emma giggled and replied, "Mmmm…sure…I'm ready for you, my queen."

They shared a laugh then a long deep passionate kiss. Regina kissed her way down Emma's neck, and she licked the nipple. Emma moaned, and Regina moved to the other nipple.

"Oh damn it, Regina!"

Regina smiled evilly, and she inserted her finger into Emma's wet center. Emma arched her back and began to buck her wife's every finger thrust. Regina inserted another finger and curled them inside thoroughly enjoying the way her wife was moving under her.

"Regina…I…can't…Regina!"

The brunette smiled and gave her wife an intense, passionate kiss.

Emma begged, "I want you, now!"

Emma inserted her tongue inside her wife's mouth, and their tongues battled. Regina smiled as she felt the magical "member" appearing. She positioned herself onto Emma's magical member and slid down. Damn, it feels better in the water, Emma thought as Regina began her magic. She moved up, and down on it while Emma fondled Regina's breasts. She licked the right nipple and sucked it. She moved to the left one, licked it, and sucked it. Regina moaned as she bounced up, and down. Emma looked up into her eyes; both moaned together. She quickened her pace, and it was sending Emma into the danger zone. The tingling feeling was there, and Emma felt Regina was tightening up.

"Emma…sigh…let it go."

She quickened up some more, tightened some more, and Emma let her control go up and over the edge. At the moment of the release, they both moaned then attempted to catch their breath. After catching their breath, they washed up, got out, and dried off.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, "That was amazing."

"Yes, it was. Now," Emma flicked her wrist and the bedroom door locked, "it's my turn."

Emma scooped Regina up, and the brunette squealed. Emma placed her on the bed, and she waved her hand to silence the room. They kissed each other so heatedly. Emma's finger went to Regina's opening and slid right in. The faster Emma moved her finger along her wife's inner wall; the faster she bucked. Emma decided to spread her wife's legs wider so she could get a taste of her. She bent down, opened her up, and slid her tongue in. She grabbed and squeezed the life out of those pillows. It was funny they didn't tear with cotton scattered. Regina moaned very loudly each time Emma's tongue would slide around inside her.

She started begging, "Emma…inside…now!"

Emma looked up at her with an evil grin, "I want to try something new. Get on your hands and knees then face the headboard."

She did as her wife said then Emma inserted her magical member inside her. _Holy shit! This is amazing! I can barely control myself in this position_ ; Emma thought to herself as she was thoroughly enjoying the moment. In and out she rammed into her, and the blonde decided to pick up the pace.

"Ooooh, Emma!"

 _Does she know that every time she calls my name she makes it extremely difficult for me to control myself?_ Emma thought as she sighed.

She let her hands roam up her wife's sides to her breasts, and started caressing as she continued to love her. Regina moaned her name louder, and geez, it's getting harder for Emma to hold it back. Emma leaned over and kissed her cheek with her hands holding her breasts as they bounced. She tightened up, and Emma found it was challenging to continue.

Emma told her, "I…sigh…can't hold…sigh…out much longer."

She granted her wife's request, "Let it go."

Two thrusts and it was over. Emma pulled Regina up to her and sat on her heels. Regina turned her head to kiss her wife. They got under the covers, and Emma wrapped her arms around Regina. Regina turned toward her wife and placed her head on her chest. Emma kissed her head, and she looked up.

"It does get better, and better," Emma said as she was basking the afterglow.

Regina smiled, "Yes, it does. We need to get competitive every night so that we can make these deals."

Emma giggled, "No, we don't. Just you and I were inches from each other sets us off into 'I want you now' mode."

Regina laughed then she closed her eyes, "I love you, Emma."

"Love you, too, babe."

They shared one last kiss then Emma waved a hand to unlock the door. She covered herself better just in case a boy would walk into the door. Emma turned off the light and sleep took them both into dreamland.


	18. Hello Little One

-2 Weeks Later-

Neil's funeral came and went, and before Emma had a chance to breathe; it was already July 15th and the day of Regina's first appointment with the gynecologist. Emma was just about ready to walk out the door to go to work when she felt some arms wrap around her waist. She smiled already knowing who it was and turned around.

Regina questioned, "You were going to just leave me and not come tell me good-bye?"

Emma sighed, "At the time, you were still sleeping, and I had already kissed you good-bye."

Emma wrapped her arms around her wife, and Regina smiled, "Well, I'm awake now, and I just wanted to remind you to stop by the office to return the paperwork that I finished to Clara. If I have anything new, could you please bring it home for me to do? I have two proposals to sign off on, and I don't have them signed yet. They will be finished before we go to our appointment this afternoon."

"We get to see the baby for the first time," Emma smiled then Regina laid her head on her wife's chest, "I know. I'm so excited."

Emma noticed the time on the clock, "Alright, I have to go."

They shared a kiss, and Regina reminded, "You're coming back for lunch right?"

"Yes."

"You have all my paperwork?"

"Yes, already in my car."

Regina smiled, "I love you."

Emma grabbed her keys then turned to look at her wife, "I love you, too."

Emma opened the door, walked outside, and closed the door behind her.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Emma walked toward the covered carport and pressed the button on her keys. Beep! Beep! The lights on her new Lunar Blue Mercedes GLE SUV blinked to signal it unlocked. She opened the door, climbed in, and closed the door. She pushed the break, pushed the start button, and the vehicle roared to life. When Emma put the vehicle in reverse, the backup camera turned on.

"I still have to get use to this!"

She backed up using the side mirrors and camera. After backing up onto the road, she shifted to drive and drove straight to the Mayor's office. Emma parked in Regina's spot and got out the vehicle with paperwork in hand. She opened the door, and Clara was on the phone. She looked up and saw Emma.

"Look, Sarah, the Sheriff is here dropping off the Mayor's paperwork. I'll tell her you said hello. Alright, love you, sis. Bye,"

Clara hung up the phone then addressed Emma, "Good morning, Sheriff."

Emma smiled, "Good morning, Clara. Here's Regina's completed work. We will drop off the two proposals on our way to the doctor's appointment. Does she have anything that she needs to work on from home?"

Clara shook her head, "No, in fact, she's ahead."

"Wow! I'm impressed. I'll let her know about that," Emma grinned then the women told each other farewell.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Regina finished signing the proposals, and Henry walked down the stairs.

Regina looked up from her work, "Good morning, sweetheart, did you sleep well?"

She got up, kissed him on the cheek, and he groggily replied, "Yeah, I slept okay."

"Do you want something for breakfast?" She asked running her fingers through his hair.

He nodded then she walked toward the refrigerator, "Do you have any preference or whatever I fix?"

Henry thought about it then replied, "Pancakes…"Regina smiled, "Just what I had in mind."

After grabbing all her ingredients and utensils, she began making the pancake batter.

"How are you feeling mom?"

"Much better since we found out what was causing me to throw up all the time! Who would have known it was bacon and mint! Your Ma had to dig up all my mint plants and throw away all the bacon we had. I'm so glad that I don't have to take that nausea medicine anymore just the vitamins."

She finished the batter, grabbed the griddle, and placed it on the stove. Once it got hot enough, she poured six perfect circles of batter.

Henry continued, "Is Ma coming home at lunchtime?"

Regina began flipping the pancakes over for the other side to cook, "Yes, she's coming back at lunchtime like she's been doing since I've been on house arrest."

Henry laughed, "Ma sure is enjoying telling you that."

After stacking the pancakes on a plate, she walked over to the refrigerator, "Yes, she does! It makes me sound like a criminal that just got out of jail."

Henry continued to laugh, and Regina brought the plate of pancakes, butter, and the maple syrup. She grabbed two plates and brought Henry one then keeping one for her. After fixing their pancakes, they began to enjoy the sweet breakfast and the company.

Regina was the first to speak, "You do know you have Jack's birthday party at one."

Henry dropped his fork in disappointment, "Awe, man, I wanted to go with you and Ma to see the baby. Can I skip the party?"

Regina drank her apple juice then answered, "Henry, you already told Jack that you would go to his party. You even got him a present. Sweetheart, I know you want to be there. For the next appointment, if you don't have school, you can come."

Henry picked up his fork and stabbed the pancakes. Regina placed her hand on top of his.

"This stinks."

Regina giggled, "I know. I'm so sorry, but you can't back out on your friends," she snapped her fingers, "I have an idea. Go get the UNO cards, and we can play."

Henry got up and wagered, "If I win, I'm coming to the doctor's appointment!"

Regina giggled as she picked up the dirty plates, "Sorry, dear, but you're not letting your friend down on his birthday."

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Emma was finishing up her computer work when she heard her father walk in.

"Hey, Emma, I just wanted to let you know that I came to relieve you so you could go home for lunch."

She looked at the clock, and it was eleven o'clock, "Shit! It's funny Regina didn't call yet."

Her cell phone began to ring, and she gave her father a "speaking of" expression when she noticed the number on the caller id.

Emma answered with a smile, "Hey babe."

"Well hello, are you coming home for lunch?"

Emma giggled, "Yes, I'm finishing up some computer work then I will be home in a couple of minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few."

"Okay, bye."

"I love you."

"Love you, too," Emma said when she ended the call.

She finished typing up the last note in her work then saved it. She hit the 'x' to close out the program and grabbed her keys. She walked out of her office with her hands in her pockets.

"Bye, dad. Hold down the fort while I'm gone."

David answered, "Alright kiddo, call or text when you two are finished with the doctor's appointment."

Emma waved to him as she walked out, "Will do."

As she unlocked her car, she noticed a certain redhead standing next to it. She rolled her eyes, groaned, and then decided to humor the green bean.

Emma placed her hands on her hips, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to catch up and see how the mommies-to-be are doing. A little birdie told me that you two get to see the baby for the first time today. So sweet…"

Emma was hot, "You're full of shit, do you know that? I'm going home to my wife and son to have lunch. Do me a favor and get out of my way or get run over!"

Zelena cackled then disappeared in a green cloud. Emma exhaled attempting to calm down as she opened the car door and got in. The blue Mercedes roared to life, backed up, and sped off.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Regina finished fixing their lunch and Henry walked down with Jack's wrapped present and a duffle bag.

"Henry, are you sure you have everything packed to stay the night at Jack's?"

Henry frustratingly sighed, "Yes, I have everything…"

The door opened then slammed startling the both of them. Regina placed a hand on her stomach then noticed a pissed off wife walking into the dining room.

Regina decided to tread lightly, "Hi, darling, what took you so long?"

Emma grabbed the chair at the table, and leaned forward to look at the floor, "Your dear sweet sister…that's what kept me from coming home sooner."

She walked over to the refrigerator, opened it, and grabbed a bottle of water. She opened it and drank the whole bottle in one sitting in an attempt to cool her off.

Regina took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, "Emma, sweetheart, I'm not letting her rain on my parade. We are going to see our baby for the first time."

She took her wife's free hand and placed it on her stomach. Emma immediately felt calmer than earlier. She found it strange, but it felt nice.

Emma smiled, "You're right. I'm not letting her spoil my afternoon. We are going to see our baby."

Henry walked up to them, and he too placed a hand on Regina's stomach. Regina never thought that she would feel this loved in her entire life. She was enjoying this moment and wouldn't trade it for any power in the world.

"Well," Regina finally spoke, "I'm hungry. Mommy and baby need to eat!"

Emma giggled, "I agree. Ma needs to eat as well."

They fixed their plate of homemade cheeseburgers with homemade curly ques, sat down at the table, and ate.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

After dropping off Henry and the proposals, Emma began the drive to the hospital to go to the clinic. Regina was drumming her fingers on the console and Emma took her wife's hand in hers. Regina turned to face her wife, and Emma smiled.

"Nervous?"

Regina turned to look out the window, "Yes."

Emma kissed Regina's hand and reassured, "I was nervous for my first sonogram. It is only natural. I'm right here to love and support you."

Regina smiled, inhaled, and exhaled, "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Being you," Emma smiled then Regina leaned over to kiss her wife on the cheek.

Regina noticed the hospital, and she felt the butterflies in her stomach. She placed a hand on her belly then the strangest thing happened. Her nerves began to settle.

"Emma," Regina tapped her then grabbed her hand and placed it on her stomach, "What do you feel?"

"I feel calm. When we were home, and I was upset…"

"Upset?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Alright, I was pissed. You put my hand on your belly, and I felt the warmth of the calmness traveling through me."

Regina smiled as Emma parked the car in the parking space, "Do you know what that means?"

Emma stared at the steering wheel, "Our baby is magical."

They sat in silence then Emma pushed the button to kill the motor. They unbuckled their seatbelts and opened the car doors. They got out, closed the door, and Emma locked the car.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Regina opened the door to the Women's clinic, and together they walked in. Regina walked up to the receptionist window.

"Yes, I have a 2:00 appointment with Dr. Fabin."

The elderly woman named Judy smiled and questioned, "Alright, what's your name dear?"

"Regina Swan-Mills."

"Oh yes, Madam Mayor, just fill this out, and we'll be with you shortly."

Regina took the clipboard and pen then sat next to Emma.

Emma looked over, "Oh yeah, the dreaded paperwork. Family medical history…first pregnancy…last menstrual cycle…"

Regina shushed her, "I got it, dear. Now, the medical history…this is tough because well…"

"No box to check for heart crushing?"

"Emma, you're not helping…"

Emma kissed her on the cheek and offered, "Just check heart attack."

"I'll just check high blood pressure."

Emma giggled as Regina brought the clipboard back to the receptionist. Regina sat back down next to her then Emma recognized two other women in the clinic.

"Aurora, Ashley? How are you?"

Aurora smiled, "I'm doing alright. I'm doing my glucose test, and Ashley is here for support since Philip is working."

Ashley questioned, "How are you feeling, Madam Mayor?"

Regina smiled, "I'm feeling great. It's our first sonogram."

"The first sonogram is so amazing. I wish you the best."

Sarah opened the door, "Regina! Emma, you could come back and wait in our waiting area right here while I check her blood pressure and weight."

Both women walked through the door, and Sarah closed the door behind them. Emma sat in the waiting area. Regina followed Sarah and Emma watched as her wife and ex-chamber maid laughed while the blood pressure was taken. Then Regina took a paper into the bathroom and closed the door. Boy, I remember those appointments! Emma thought then Regina walked out without the paper then straight to have blood drawn. Emma looked at the images of the 3D sonograms and smiled at the baby.

Regina returned and sat down next to Emma, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Sarah walked to the little waiting area, "Are you ready to see the baby?"

Regina and Emma smiled at each other then got up to follow into the room with the ultrasound machine. They entered the room, and Sarah immediately prepped the probe.

"Alright bottoms off and hop up on the table cover with this."

Sarah stepped out so Regina could remove the necessary clothing. Good thing I wore a dress! She thought to herself as she wrapped the paper covering around her waist then sat on the examination table. Sarah peeked in and walked into the room closing the door behind her.

"Alright Regina lay back, and we will check out how this little is doing," Sarah inserted the probe and then she smiled, "Gotcha! Now I will turn on the big monitor for you to see."

Sarah turned on the big monitor mounted on the wall and then the fetus appeared on the monitor. Regina and Emma took each other's hand and shared a kiss.

"You can see the head there. You see the little buds here that will be the arms and the little buds here will be the legs."

Emma looked and noticed the line for the heartbeat, "Wait a minute; we can hear the heartbeat?"

Sarah smiled then flipped a switch and turned up the volume. The beating of the heart sounded through the speakers. Regina and Emma cried happy tears while Sarah began printing a photo of the sonogram then Emma tapped her, and showed two fingers. Sarah nodded and printed two.

Emma and Regina shared a kiss and Emma cupped her wife's cheek, "I love you."

Regina smiled and said, "I love you, too. I love you so much."

Emma began talking to the baby, "Hello there, little one. It's Ma! Mommy and I love you so much. Your big brother will love you so much more once he sees you."

Regina gave Emma's hand a gentle squeeze and kissed it.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

That evening at home; Emma and Regina were laying on the couch in each other's arms watching the I Love Lucy episode where Lucy found out she was pregnant for Little Ricky. They shared a laugh throughout the episode.

"Oh babe, watch this!" Emma pointed out then Lucy had walked in with a funny smile.

The couple broke out into laughter then Emma asked, "Was that how you looked when you found out we were pregnant?”

After Regina calmed, she flatly turned that down, "Um…no! It was more of a…shock…mixed with happiness."

They continued to watch, and Emma would kiss the top of her wife's head that was laying on her chest. When Ricky found out that it was Lucy who's pregnant, Regina laughed at his expression.

"Emma, you're face looked just like that when I told you I was pregnant."

No answer, Regina gave Emma's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Babe?" she moved her head to look at her wife who was sleeping.

Regina looked down at her stomach to see Emma's hand resting on it. She smiled and listened to Ricky sing.

_“We’re having a baby my baby and me. You’ll read it in Winchell’s that we’re adding a limb to our family tree. We’re pushing our carriage how proud I will be…”_

Regina let a sigh while tears began to stream her face. She placed her hand on top of Emma's that rested on her stomach. She continued to watch Ricky dance with Lucy as he sang his excitement.

_"There's nothing like marriage ask your mother and father, and they'll agree. He'll have toys, baby clothes…he'll know he's come to the right house. By and by, when he grows…maybe he'll live in the White House (Lucy asked, "Really?"). Our future gets brighter, but definitely, we're having a baby! We're having a baby! We're having a baby…my baby and me…"_

Emma hugged Regina when Ricky sang my baby and me. Regina felt so loved and was now trying to figure out how to wake Emma up to go to bed. She had to think of something…

-Somewhere in Dreamland-

Emma was walking through a forestry area looking around.

"Where the hell am I?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Zelena was standing in front of her.

"How the hell are you in my dream?"

She smiled wickedly, "You will never defeat me! You will all fail!"

Emma tried to shoot her magic but failed. Nothing was able to form. She tried again but to no avail, and panic began to set in! A cloud of gold smoke appeared in front of her, and a woman in a white and gold hooded cloak appeared from it.

"Leave! You have no business here!" she shouted then sent a gold ball of magic toward Zelena.

"You have no business here little one! We will bring nothing but darkness, and you will be alone!"

The woman removed her hood and Emma thought she was beautiful. She had long dark brown hair almost black and had green eyes.

"No, you heard me correctly. Get out and leave my Ma alone!"

She sent another gold ball of magic, and it destroyed the nightmare that took on the form of Zelena. When the woman turned around, Emma couldn't believe it…it was Regina with green eyes, but she had her dimples.

"Ma, are you alright?" she embraced Emma and Emma began to fumble on her words, "You…"

"Yes."

"You're…"

She laughed, "Yes, Ma, I am the baby in Mom's tummy. The one you got to see today."

Emma smiled as tears streamed down her face. She cupped her daughter's cheek, and she placed a hand on her mother's.

"I love feeling your hand on Mom's tummy. I feel safe when you do that."

"Oh sweetheart, how are we having this conversation? You are so tiny right now, but yet here you are standing in front of me looking so much like your Mom…"

She laughed, "You did tell Mom that you hope that I look like her."

Emma's eyes widened, "You heard that!"

"Yes, I also heard the lullaby you sang to Mom when we were in the hospital."

Emma was confused, "You couldn't have because…"

She rolled her eyes, "That crazy doctor doesn't understand magic. Yes, technically, I was a blastocyst or a ball. I heard it through my magic. My magic already existed so now that I am growing…my magic gave me that memory. Next time, you and Mom need to sing it together. It helps me go to sleep and calm me."

Emma questioned, "Speaking of calming, did you send your magic to calm me today?"

She nodded, "That was me singing to you as you did to Mom and me."

Emma couldn't keep it together when her daughter began, " _Come stop your crying, it'll be alright. Just take my hand_ (Emma took her hand, and it felt nice) _hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you_ (Emma laughed). _I will be here don't you cry_ …"

"I love you so much!" Emma embraced her daughter.

She smiled, "I love you, too. Go tell Mom about me and tell her I will see her when she goes to sleep."

"Am I going to see you again?" Emma was wondering because she liked what she was experiencing.

Her daughter smiled, "If you want…"

"Yes!" Emma blurted out without thought, and her daughter laughed.

She kissed her mother on the cheek then…

-Swan Mills Home-

Emma woke up and Regina had a hand on Emma's cheek. Emma planted a very passionate kiss on Regina's lips. Regina wrapped her arms around her wife's neck, and Emma broke the kiss.

"I just had the most amazing…I don't know what to call it…dream or experience…"

Regina was confused yet excited at the same time, "Emma, darling, what are you talking about? You were asleep…"

Emma began to explain, "Babe, listen to me. I saw our baby."

"I know we did at the doctor's office today and we have the photo to keep…"

"I know that, but I'm talking about seeing and touching the baby. Regina, she looks like you but has my green eyes and dimples…"

Regina hung her head, "I have a confession to make," Emma was confused then she continued, "When I took the pregnancy potion back in the Enchanted Forest, I also found out the gender. It was pink meaning a girl."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emma took her wife's hand in hers then Regina explained, "Because I wanted you to be surprised. Well, I guess she beat me to it."

"She told me that we need to both sing the lullaby. You know the song I sang to you when you were in the hospital…"

Regina's mouth dropped, "She heard it?"

Emma nodded smiling, and she said, "She also told me to tell you that she will be visiting you tonight when you go to sleep. Oh, the calming feeling we had today…she was singing the song to us."

Regina smiled as a tear grazed her cheek, "I love her already. Let's go to bed. I want to see her."

Emma laughed as she stood, picked up her wife, and carried her upstairs.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

-Somewhere in Dreamland-

Regina was walking through a forestry area looking around.

"Where the hell am I?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Zelena was standing in front of her.

"How the hell did you get into my dream?"

She smiled wickedly, "You will never defeat me! You will all fail!"

Regina tried to shoot a fireball at her but failed. Nothing was able to form. She tried again, but to no avail then panic began to set in! A cloud of gold smoke appeared in front of her, and a woman in a white and gold hooded cloak appeared from it. There she is, Regina smiled as she thought to herself.

"Leave! You have no business here!" she shouted then sent a gold ball of magic toward Zelena.

"You have no business here little one! We will bring nothing but darkness, and you will be alone!"

She removed her hood and a bigger golden magic ball formed from her hand. She exclaimed, "I told you already, and I will tell you again. Get out and leave my mothers alone!"

She fired the gold magic toward the nightmare that took the form of Zelena, and the nightmare was blasted away. She turned around, and Regina smiled. She did look like her, but with green eyes like Emma and those cute dimples.

"Hi, Mom."

Regina smiled, "Hi sweetheart."

She smiled, "Ma told you about me…"

"Yes, she did. Oh, darling, you're so beautiful."

She smiled and asked, "Did she tell you about the lullaby?"

Regina nodded, "I promise your Ma, and I will both sing it to you every night."

"That would be nice. I will have a good night's sleep that way. Did she tell you about me singing to you both to calm you?"

"She did," Regina cupped her daughter's cheek, "my dear sweet little girl, we love you so much."

She smiled when her mom began running her fingers through her hair, "I know. I hear you both tell me that every day when you talk to me. I love you, too. I'll let you and Ma sleep now. I'm starting to get a headache for using too much magic. I'm only a baby after all."

Regina kissed her daughter on the cheek, "Good night, sweetheart, I love you. Will I see you again?"

"Ma asked the same thing. Yes, we will see each other again. Good night, Mom, I love you, too."

-Emma and Regina's bedroom-

Regina woke up, turned to see Emma was fast asleep, and she kissed Emma on her cheek. She turned on her side, and Emma turned around and placed her hand on Regina's stomach. Regina put her hand on top of Emma's and sleep quickly took her.


	19. Magic Baby

Emma woke up to see Regina still sound asleep. She smiled, pulled her close to her, and butterfly kissed her lips. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and planted a very heated, passionate kiss on her lips.

"Hmmm…what was that for?"

Regina smiled, "That was for how much I love you and to prepare you for what I have planned for today."

Emma smiled evilly, "I like where this is going," and she pulled Regina on top of her.

"Well," Regina began, "what you have in mind right now will have to wait. We need to pay Gold a visit."

Emma quickly sat up and asked, "Why?"

"Emma, in seven months, we are having a little girl. Not just any little girl…a magical little girl. Darling, we need to know more about this gold magic and just how powerful it is. He is the only one that can help us out in that department."

"Alright, what if he asks for a price?" Emma shot back, reminding her wife of his tendencies.

Regina exhaled, "We'll agree to it."

Emma sighed, "Of course, we will…" and she fell back to where her head hit her pillow.

Regina got off her wife and went lay down next to Emma putting her head on her wife's chest.

"Babe, we need some answers. I want to know what we are dealing with. I've never heard of gold magic. I didn't know it even existed! He is the only one who would know anything about this."

Emma exhaled in defeat, "Alright, we'll go talk to him."

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Gold was wiping off an antique knife when the door to his shop rang, signaling a customer was walking in. He heard the sound of heels and boots.

"Well, hello Sheriff and Madam Mayor," he addressed without looking up, "What do I owe the pleasure of you two stopping by my shop?"

Emma was the first one to speak, "We need your help."

"You need to know how magical the babe is, and you need to ask me about a certain type of magic."

He placed the knife in the cabinet, closed it, and stared them down.

Regina nodded, "Yes, we want to know how magical the baby is, and we want to ask you about gold magic."

Gold walked out from behind the counter toward Regina.

He pointed to her stomach, "May I?"

She nodded then Gold held out a hand to touch her stomach. When his hand was almost touching Regina's stomach, her stomach began to glow a golden color. Gold immediately took his hand away, and his eyes widened.

"That is some babe you have there. I have never seen this before."

"Great, the first time he can't help us…" Emma began then was interrupted.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, dearie. Just because I've never seen gold magic before doesn't mean I don't know anything about it."

Regina and Emma exchanged reassuring looks at each other, then Regina asked, "What do you know about it?"

Gold began, "You two have created a very powerful little one. Gold magic is formed when a magical soul-mated bonded couple has consummated their marriage. Your magic bonded due to the prophecy that had already fated you as soul mates. It was only a matter of time the two of you would have fallen in love then marry. Did you notice anything you kiss of your soul mate's like a heart…that it turned to gold?"

Emma nodded, "Yes, when we removed my heart to use for the curse, Regina kissed it, and it turned to gold. After I split Regina's heart, I kissed her half, and it turned to gold, then she kissed my half. It also turned gold."

"That is the magic that you two created. This is the most powerful magic ever made. Gold magic can obliterate any dark entity from existence…"

"Like a nightmare?" Regina asked, then Gold replied, "Yes, like a nightmare…"

Belle walked out the back with a book, "Rumple, I found here that there was only one couple that was a magical soul mated couple that created gold magic. Merlin and Lady Vivienne were the only ones who created gold magic. No other magical soul-mated couple was ever created since then…until now with Regina and Emma."

Emma then questioned Gold, "Well, if we created this magic, why can't we use it?"

"Because Emma, the babe needs to be born for you and Regina to use this magic. You can conjure it, but you wouldn't be able to cast it…"

"Lady Vivienne and Merlin never had any children, so they were never able to use the gold magic…"

Regina turned to Emma then said, "So, our baby will be born with this magic, and once the baby is here, then we will be able to use this magic to defeat Zelena."

Gold and Belle nodded, then Emma asked, "Why can't we conjure it now?"

"Practice, dearie…you will never learn a craft if you don't practice."

Emma quickly rotated her right wrist, and light magic appeared in her hand.

"Now summon Regina's fire."

Without much thought, the fire magic burst forth from the center of her light magic.

"Now, concentrate on it."

Regina watched Emma focus on their combined magic. The light and the fire began to swirl then it spun faster and faster.

Emma started to struggle…Regina reassured her, "You're right there, darling, just a little bit longer."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and pushed her concentration further. The magic spun at the speed of light, and it turned to gold. Regina smiled, and Emma smiled then admired what she had done. Emma tried casting it to the back room, but it failed. It stayed on her hand.

Gold reminded, "You can't cast it because…"

"I know; the baby isn't born yet. Just wanted to try," Emma said, and Regina shook her head.

"Thank you, Gold, for helping us."

Gold replied, "Not a problem, Madam Mayor."

Emma found it funny that no price was mentioned, "Wait a minute; what's the catch?"

Gold turned around, looking confused, "What are you talking about?"

"All magic comes with a price, so name it," Emma placed her hands on her hips, then Gold said the unthinkable, "I'm not giving a price this time, Emma. Consider this a debt repaid to the both of you."

Regina and Emma exchanged an "I don't know" expression then thanked him again. They left the shop together.


	20. Battle of the Witches Part 1

Emma and Regina walked hand in hand from Gold's shop, and when they reached the clock tower, a cloud of green smoke appeared, and Zelena materialized in front of them. The couple rolled their eyes.

"Well hello to you too! I wanted to come and check up on the mommies-to-be."

Regina calmly questioned, "What do you want Zelena?"

Zelena smiled, "Just wanted to remind you that in exactly seven months your baby will be the key to your undoing."

"You got that wrong, Zelena. In exactly seven months, our baby will be your undoing!"

Emma formed both fire and light magic, and it began to swirl at the speed of light.

"What are you going to do, Savior? Blind me," Zelena taunted then Regina fired a combined fire/light ball at her sister knocking her out into the middle of the street.

Zelena got up and fired her magic at Regina, but Emma got in front of her with a fiery light shield. Zelena's green magic ball and the burning light shield created a blinding light.

"Oh, how sweet, the wife saving the wife…"

Regina stepped out, "Oh I don't need saving!" and shot a fiery light ball toward her sister.

Zelena smiled as she made the fiery light ball dissipate. She lifted Regina off the ground with her magic while choking her. Emma crossed her arms that were already covered with the blazing light magic then shot it out knocking Zelena down then caught Regina when she fell.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, dear, I'm fine."

"Please let me handle her."

"Emma, she's both of our problems! Wait, I have an idea. Give me your hand."

Regina and Emma joined hands then tightened the hold. A golden glow formed around their hands. They summoned the fiery light magic, and it began to swirl. Zelena stood up, and she created her green magic ball in both hands ready to fire at both.

"I don't like being knocked around. It's your turn to fly!"

Regina and Emma smiled then Regina replied, "Oh, I think you're the one who's going to take flight. So, fly little witch fly!"

They shot the swirling fiery light magic at Zelena, and she immediately went airborne screaming, "It's not over!"

She soared out of sight, and the couple smiled.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Regina went to lie down in their bedroom, and Emma was still upset. She found a bottle of red Moscato wine, got the wine opener, and pulled out the cork. Emma poured a full glass and opened the refrigerator. She drank the full glass in three sips and pulled out her ingredients for her sugar cookies. She ended up pouring another full glass. Emma set the oven at 350 degrees and began mixing her wet ingredients with her butter flavored Crisco sticks. She put her phone on the Bluetooth speaker, and the music on her phone began to shuffle. She put up her ingredients after she used them then mixed her dry ingredients. She got rid of the glass and finished drinking out the bottle. By this time, Emma completely forgot about Zelena and was feeling very good; too good actually. Too good that she began singing and dancing to her music as she made the two balls of dough with her hands.

_"So, come on, take the bottle…shake it up! Break the bubble, break it up…Pour some sugar on me! Ooooh in the name of love, pour some sugar on me!"_

Regina heard the music, and the singing then got out of bed. She also began smelling sugar cookies. She smiled then opened the door to go downstairs. The song changed to a Rod Stewart song and then when Regina reached the bottom of the stairs, she noticed Emma's t-shirt. Regina began to worry and slowly walked to the kitchen. She tripped over something and when she bent down to pick up what it was a bra! Regina exhaled, bit her bottom lip, and when she walked into the kitchen…

Emma was dancing topless as she was rolling out the cookie dough on the counter and sang, _"If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, come on sugar let me know!"_

Regina began to laugh as she watched her drunk wife load up a cookie sheet with cut out round cookies and placed them in the oven, "Emma, what the hell?"

She placed down the cookie cutter and began dancing dirty with Regina while singing, _"If you really need me, just reach out and touch me! Come on, honey, tell me so!"_

While they were dancing, Regina picked up an empty bottle of red Moscato wine."Emma, you're drunk!"

Emma began to giggle, "I know!"

Regina broke free from her and turned off the music from Emma's phone.

"Hey…" Emma stumbled, "who turned off the music?"

Regina was getting hot, "Emma, what the hell? Why were you drinking?"

"Your damn sister, she pissed me off, and I settled for a glass of wine…"

Regina held up the empty bottle, "A glass…" then flipped the bottle over, "You drank the entire bottle!"

"Sh!" Emma placed a finger on her wife's lips, "Don't yell, I'm getting a headache."

"Good! You deserve it! Our son will be home any minute, so you need to…"

Emma planted a very heated very passionate kiss on her wife's lips. The timer beeped, and Emma broke the kiss. She took the baked cookies out the oven and placed them on the cooling racks. She turned off the oven, and Regina pulled her back into the passionate kiss. Emma flicked her wrist, and they appeared into their bedroom. Regina pulled Emma to her eagerly waiting lips to create a heated, passionate kiss. She ran her fingers through her wife's hair, and Emma's hand stroked her cheek. They both gave their tongues permission to enter each other's mouths to invoke a tongue war. Emma broke the kiss, and they were both panting in the heat of passion.

Emma bluntly told Regina in a semi-drunken state, "You have way too many clothes on, dear. It's time they go."

Still panting, Regina seductively added, "Go ahead, take them off. But, you're going to strip down, too."

Emma smiled evilly, "As you wish, babe."

In two quick movements, Regina was naked as a newborn babe. In two swift motions, so was Emma. Regina beckoned Emma to go to her with her finger as she got comfortable on the bed, and Emma pounced on her like a cat catching a mouse. Emma decided to play with her. She spread her wife's legs and began to gently stroke her wet sex. Regina arched upward, and it let Emma know that she was pressing the right buttons to get her going. She continued to stroke then inserted her finger into her wet center. She started to buck, and her breathing began to get shallow. Emma stopped stroking her sex with her thumb; then she inserted two fingers. Regina began to buck at Emma like a wild stallion. Emma quickened the pace, and Regina's breathing got even shallower than before. Then, Emma curled her fingers upward to feel her inner walls. She was tightening up, so Emma pulled out her fingers, and inserted her tongue. She began licking all around her inside, and Regina was fighting to keep control.

"Oh…Emma! I can't hold on…much…oh, God!"

She climaxed and went limp in the ecstasy of it.

Regina ran her fingers through Emma's hair, and erotically stated, "Come here and punish your naughty wife who was undressing you all morning."

Emma sexually growled, "Oh, you naughty wife. I think we both undressed each other with our eyes this morning. I'm naughty, too, dear. We have to punish each other."

Regina couldn't take it anymore, "I want you now!"

"As you wish," Emma told her and she slid her "magical member" into her.

She inhaled sharply, "Oh, Emma! What are you trying to do; make me go before you?"

Emma smirked and began ramming herself into her. Emma took hold of one of her wife's breasts and started licking the nipple. She moaned with each flick of the tongue. Emma pushed harder inside of her, and she began to squirm.

"Emma…oh yeah, Emma…oh yes!"

Emma let go of her breast and stopped moving. She motioned for Regina to get on all fours. She obeyed, and Emma rammed into her so hard and so fast; she didn't know it was coming that soon.

"Good God, Emma!"

Regina was moaning; Emma was groaning while massaging her wife's breasts; They were going so fast; they could have tired out the rabbits. Her walls were closing in, and Emma was at the point of no return.

"Emma…"

"Regina…"

"I'm almost there…"

"Me, too…"

"Ugh…Oh! Emma!"

"Agh!"

That was it; it was over in one more thrust inward.

Emma smiled evilly, "Two points for me because I got you to climax twice."

Regina laughed and kissed Emma's cheek, "How about I make you some coffee so you can sober up?"

Emma nodded as she started to feel a headache coming on. Regina put some clothes back on as she heard the doorbell ring.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Regina opened the door to see her in-laws and Henry.

"Mom, how are you?" Henry greeted his mother, and she replied, "I'm feeling great. How was the party?"

Snow exhaled, "He got sick, and Terra called me because she didn't want to call you two to pick him up and risk getting you sick. So, we are keeping him another night to make sure it's nothing contagious."

"Oh, sweetheart, I hope you feel better. I'll get him some extra clothes after I put a pot of coffee brewing. Your daughter got herself drunk."

David started laughing, and Snow went ballistic, "Drunk!"

Regina nodded, "Yes, we ran into Zelena today and had a little magical altercation then she got drunk while baking sugar cookies."

Snow was livid, and Emma walked down with her hand on her forehead.

"Emma Grace!" Snow fussed then Emma winced in pain, "I know…I'm an idiot…I'm going drink some coffee. I hope I don't throw up."

Regina returned with extra clothes and gave it to Snow, "Here you are and Henry, call us in the morning. We love you."

"Love you, too, moms."

"Hi, and bye, kiddo," Emma said as she walked into the kitchen.

Regina closed the door, walked into the kitchen, went up to Emma's phone, tapped a song, and turned the volume up on the Bluetooth speaker. Emma recognized the song and smiled.

Regina curtsied, "May I have this dance?"

Emma almost spat out her coffee. She took a big sip, placed the mug on the counter, and bowed, "Yes, of course, my Queen."

Regina laughed, and they took each other into a hold and swayed to the music.

_Looking from a window above, it's like a story of love.  
Can you hear me?  
Came back only yesterday, I'm moving farther away; want you near me._

"What made you pick this song?" Emma questioned then Regina gazed into those emerald green eyes she loved so much, "It reminds me of us. Listen to it."

_All I needed was the love you gave  
All I needed for another day  
And all I ever knew  
Only you_

Emma smiled and twirled Regina around then brought her back into their hold. They resumed their slow dance sway.

_Sometimes when I think of her name when it's only a game  
And I need you  
Listen to the words you say it's getting harder to stay  
When I see you_

Regina twirled Emma around then brought her back into their hold. They resumed their slow dance sway.

_All I needed was the love you gave  
All I needed for another day  
And all I ever knew  
Only you_

Emma smiled, "It does remind me of us," and she sang, _"All I needed was the love you gave all I needed for another day and all I ever knew only you."_

Regina giggled as Emma twirled her then brought her back into their hold and sway.

_This is gonna take a long time, and I wonder what's mine  
Can't take no more  
Wonder you'll understand, it's just the touch of your hand  
Behind a closed door_

Regina twirled Emma then brought her back into their hold and sway.

_All I needed was the love you gave  
All I needed for another day  
And all I ever knew  
Only you_

Emma stopped them, cupped Regina's cheek, and smiled, "I love you, Regina Katherine."

Regina smiled and ran her fingers through her wife's hair, "I love you, too, Emma Grace."

They shared a tender kiss as the song ended.

"Now drink your coffee, dear. No more drinking for you until after the baby is born."

Emma teased, "Yes mommy."


	21. Look Who's Showing!

-September 10-

Regina and Emma were both getting ready for their day at work. After Emma finished brushing her teeth, she turned toward her wife who was struggling to zip up her dress.

"Need help, babe?"

Regina sighed, "Yes! Either the zipper is stuck, or it's broken."

Emma unzipped the dress, "No, the zipper is not broken. Let me try."

Emma zipped the dress, but it stopped at her waist. Emma began to pull at the sides, and Regina groaned in protest.

"What the hell are you doing to me, Emma Grace? It feels like you're tightening a corset!"

Regina's eyes widened when Emma tugged, and the problem was right in her face. A small round belly was sticking out. Regina smiled then she groaned. She realized that it was time to go shopping for maternity clothes.

"Emma, stop. I need to take this off. It's too small."

Emma unzipped the dress then Regina walked out the bathroom and toward her closet in the bedroom.

"Babe, are you alright?"

Regina found, and it slipped over the head. She put it on, and it was a perfect fit plus it showed off her growing belly just nicely. She walked back into the bathroom.

"Yes, dear, I'm fine," Regina smiled then turned to look in the mirror to fix her hair. Emma smiled when she noticed a cute little "bump" that her wife was now sporting. She walked up behind her and placed her hands right on top of the belly.

"Look who's starting to show!"

Regina laughed then she realized something. Her happiness faded and tears began to stream down her face.

Emma began to panic, "Regina…babe…what's wrong? Is it something I said?"

"Oh darling, you did absolutely nothing but made me so happy. It's just…I was robbed of this when my pregnancy was magically rushed for me to have the baby in order to…to…"

Regina lost it. The tears just poured from her eyes and Emma took her into an embrace. Emma took her into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Emma closed the door so Henry wouldn't hear what was going on. Emma held Regina and rocked her back and forth, "My darling, I am so sorry you had to go through that. This pregnancy is different. Dr. Fabin said the heartbeat is very strong and our little one is developing at a normal rate…"

"How do you know this pregnancy is different?" Regina questioned. Emma responded, "I know this pregnancy is different. You have someone who loves you with every fiber of her being and would do anything to make sure you and the baby are safe and healthy. I will make sure that you will get to experience all nine months of feeling our little girl growing inside you."

Regina was still crying, and Emma sang, " _How does a moment last forever? How can a story never die? It is love we must hold to_ (Regina smiled and nuzzled up to Emma). _Never easy, but we try. Sometimes our happiness is captured. Somehow our time and place stand still. Love lives on inside our hearts and always will. Minutes turn to hours. Days to years then gone. But when all else has been forgotten, still our song lives on."_

Emma and Regina stood up. She wrapped her arm around her wife and took Regina's free hand in hers. They began to slow dance.

Emma continued, " _Maybe some moments weren't so perfect. Maybe some memories not so sweet. But we have to know some bad times or our lives are incomplete. Then when the shadows overtake us just when we feel all hope is gone. We'll hear our song and know once more our love lives on_ (Regina kissed Emma's cheek)."

"Oh Emma, how are you doing this? This is the second time I am crying uncontrollably, and your singing calms me."

Emma smiled and sang, " _How does a moment last forever? How does our happiness endure? Through the darkest of our troubles, love is beauty love is pure. Love pays no mind to desolation. It flows like a river through the soul. Protects, persists, and perseveres and makes us whole. Minutes turn to hours. Days to years then gone. But when all else has been forgotten, still our song lives on. How does a moment last forever when our song lives on?_ "

They stopped dancing and embraced.

Emma kissed Regina's forehead and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Regina looked up at Emma, smiled, and gave her wife a tender loving kiss.

"I'll be alright," she locked eyes with Emma, and the blonde replied, "Are you sure?"

Regina nodded with a smile, "Yes, I will be. Now, I need to finish getting ready for work."

She walked back into the bathroom and began touching up her make-up. Emma walked up to the door frame and leaned on it. She daydreamed as she watched Regina touch up her eye make-up and lipstick. After she finished, she smoothed out her dress, and her hand rubbed her small round belly. She smiled then noticed Emma in the mirror.

"Aren't you going to be late for work?" she turned around and walked up to her wife.

Emma thought then answered, "Why must you ruin my fun?"

Regina laughed, "I'm the Mayor, dear. I make sure everything is in working order. Remember?"

"My job is to make sure everything is in working order as well since I'm the Sheriff."

"Indeed it is, Sheriff."

Emma shook her head, "I thought we were well past this."

"I'm teasing, dear. Don't get worked up. Now, you need to head down to the station, and I will see you for lunch today."

Emma smiled, "It's a date."

They shared a kiss and Emma walked out of the bedroom.

Regina followed her and said, "Hey," Emma turned then Regina smiled, "I love you."

Emma turned to her wife and said, "I love you, too."

The front door opened. Emma walked out and closed it behind her.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

After dropping Henry off at school, Regina finally made it to the office. When she walked in, Clara smiled.

"Welcome back, Madam Mayor."

Regina smiled, "Good morning, Clara. Anything new for me?"

Clara shook her head, "You are ahead on all your paperwork. Only your computer work."

Regina nodded, "Thank you, and please forward any important calls to my office."

She walked off, and Clara got a good look at her boss and her small pregnant belly.

"You are looking adorable today, Madam Mayor. You are glowing, and the little one is making its presence known."

Regina turned around and placed a hand on her belly.

She smiled at Clara, "Thank you, Clara. Yes, the baby is letting us know that it's growing."

"You look so happy."

"I am. Alright, time for me to go catch up."

Regina walked up to her office and opened the door. She walked in, closed the door, and went to sit down in her office chair. After turning on her computer, she went through her files and began to work. After working updating a record, she made a note in a portfolio then exhaled.

"Two months behind…this will take me all day," Regina leaned back in her chair and rubbed her stomach.

She opened another file and began working. Suddenly, her cell phone dinged for a text message. She stopped, picked up the phone, and started to giggle.

**_Emma: Hey hot momma!_ **

**_Regina: Hello beautiful, what do I owe the pleasure of this text?_ **

She placed her phone down then returned to her work. Her phone dinged again, and she smiled. She picked it up and read the message.

**_Emma: I felt you were frustrated so I decided to check up on you._ **

**_Regina: I am frustrated because I am two months behind on computer work and it will take me all day._ **

"Finally, I can say this project is finished."

She wrote in her portfolio, and the phone dinged. She laughed and shook her head.

**_Emma: You need a hug don't you._ **

**_Regina: Call me!_ **

She put her phone down and opened another file then began typing. Her office phone beeped.

"Madam Mayor…"Regina reached over and picked up, "Yes ma'am."

"You have your wife on line 1."

"Thank you," she smiled then pressed the button for the line, "that was fast."

"How's your morning going so far?"

Regina sighed as she returned to her typing, "I'm glad I'm back at work because I am so far behind. I feel like I'm fighting a losing battle."

"You need a hug."

Regina smiled, "That would be nice."

"Yes, it would be. However, you can't do that while you are on a corded phone and typing."

Regina stopped then leaned back in her chair placing a hand on her belly, "How do you know?"

"You look adorable sitting like that."

She turned to look at the door, and there was her wife leaning against the door frame. Regina hung up the phone, got up, walked over to her wife, and they took each other into an embrace.

Emma scratched her wife's back, "Feeling better?"

Regina closed her eyes when Emma began scratching her back then replied, "Much better. Why aren't you at work?"

"I was on patrol at the time when I felt your frustration. So, I decided to check up on you."

Regina broke the embrace then walked back to her chair in an attempt to get back to work. Emma followed her and pulled up a chair next to her wife.

Regina smiled at Emma and took her hand in hers, "Thank you for coming to check up on me. I think it would be best if we both went back to work. We distract each other the longer we are together."

"So I will pick up lunch. Do you have a preference?"

Regina thought and smiled evilly, "A good cheeseburger with lettuce, tomato, pickles, ketchup, mustard, no onions! Oh, some good curly ques would be nice."

Emma giggled, "Cheeseburgers it is! What about to drink?"

Regina winked, "Surprise me."

Emma kissed her wife on her cheek and walked out the door.

Regina grabbed her cell phone and texted a message to her wife.

**_Regina: I love you!_ **

She began typing in a document and then her phone dinged. She looked over and smiled.

**_Emma: I love you, too._ **

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Regina thought she was at the computer for hours! She finally got to Emma's reports. While she was adding her final notes, she felt something weird happen inside her stomach. She leaned back into the chair and placed a hand on her stomach. It happened again, and she grabbed her cell phone.

**_Regina: Emma!_ **

**_Emma: What? Are you alright? What's wrong?_ **

**_Regina: Come to my office now!_ **

**_Emma: You're scaring me. Are you okay?_ **

**_Regina: LOL! I'm fine. Just get your cute self over here now!_ **

**_Emma: Alright, I'm coming with food in tote._ **

**_Regina: :)_ **

Regina rubbed her belly and began talking to it, "Well, hello to you, too. Please do it for Ma. She would love to feel what you just did."

"What would I love to feel?"

Regina held out her hand, "Come here and set the food down on my desk."

Emma walked to the desk, and Regina sighed in frustration, "Could you take any longer?"

Emma placed the food down and pulled a chair next to her wife. Regina grabbed her hand and placed it on her belly.

"Alright, sweetheart, Ma is here. She's ready to feel what you did earlier."

Emma waited…waited…waited…

"What am I trying to feel here?"

Then there it was. Emma felt the "flutter" in her wife's belly.

"She moved!" Emma exclaimed, and Regina replied, "Yes, she did."

Another flutter was felt, and Emma rubbed her wife's belly, "Hello my little princess, your mommy, and I love you."

Emma leaned over and kissed Regina's belly then gave her wife a tender kiss.

"We still have to think of a name for her," Regina said as she grabbed her burger and curly ques out the bag.

Emma nodded, "I agree," then asked while she grabbed her lunch out the bag, "Do you have anything in mind?"

Regina took a bite of her burger, "Mmmmm…."

After she swallowed, she replied, "I have been thinking about combining our middle names."

Emma took a sip of her sweet tea, "I like that. So, we have Katherine Grace or Grace Katherine."

"I am torn between the two," Regina took a sip of her sweet tea.

Emma smiled while holding a curly-queue, "Are you thinking of what I'm thinking?"

"Ask her tonight," they said together.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

-Somewhere in Dreamland-

Emma was walking around in the same forestry area like the last time her daughter visited. She heard her name being called and immediately recognized the voice.

"Regina?"

"Emma, how in the world are we both here at the same time?"

A gold cloud of smoke appeared, and their daughter materialized in front of them.

"Because I wanted both of you with me."

Emma and Regina hugged their daughter then she led her mothers to a fallen tree limb and sat down.

"Did you feel me today?"

Emma nodded, "Yes!"

Regina smiled, "We did."

"It was the most wonderful feeling," Emma said as she took her daughter's hand in hers.

Regina took her daughter's free hand in hers, "We wanted to ask you a question. We thought of your name, and we agreed on combining our middle names to create your name. Which one would you like; Katherine Grace or Grace Katherine?"

"Hmmm…I like Grace Katherine, but I don't feel it here," she pointed to her heart then she continued, "Now, Katherine Grace…it makes me feel happy and loved."

Emma smiled, "It's settled. You are our Katherine Grace Swan-Mills."

Regina kissed her daughter's forehead, "Our little Katherine Grace."

Katherine smiled, "I like it," and then the tears formed.

Emma and Regina began to worry.

"Katherine, darling, are you alright?"

Emma pulled her daughter into an embrace while Regina wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"I'm alright. These are happy tears because I feel so loved and then I have a horrible headache."

Regina realized what was wrong, "Sweetheart, you're using a lot of your magic to hold us both here; that is why you have a headache. What you need to do is go to sleep."

"Sing the lullaby to me. I want both of you to do it," Katherine sobbed then Emma replied, "If we do sing to you, you will go to sleep?"

Katherine nodded then Emma and Regina smiled at each other.

Emma rested her head on her daughter's, held her hand, and sang, _"Come stop your crying; it will be alright."_

" _Just take my hand hold it tight_ (Katherine squeezed Regina's hand)," Regina picked up then Emma continued, _"I will protect you from all around you."_

Regina ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, _"I will be here don't you cry."_

Katherine smiled then Emma continued, _"For one so small, you seem so strong."_

Regina took both her daughter and wife into an embrace, _"My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm."_

Together Regina and Emma harmonized, _"This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry."_

Emma lifted Katherine's face to look into her eyes, _"Cause you'll be in my heart."_

Regina turned Katherine's face to look at her, _"Yes, you'll be in my heart."_

Together they harmonized, _"From this day on, now and forever more."_

Katherine leaned into Regina, and they embraced.

Emma took her daughter's hand, _"You'll be in my heart."_

Regina rested her head on her daughter's, _"No matter what they say."_

Together they harmonized, _"You'll be here in my heart."_

Emma kissed her daughter's cheek and sang softly in her ear, _"Always."_

Regina kissed her forehead and breathlessly stated, "Always."

Katherine was asleep, and she slowly materialized into a floating golden orb and floated back into Regina's belly. Regina placed her hand on her, and so did Emma. They exchanged a smile then everything turned black to signal that sleep took over for the rest of the evening.


	22. Halloween Chaos

It's Halloween in Storybrooke, and the Mayor issued a statement that all the townsfolk dress in their Enchanted Forest persona this evening for a Halloween party at the Town Hall. Clara, Regina (whose belly is rounding out), Emma, and David were decorating the Town Hall for the evening.

Regina stepped back to look at the entryway, rested a hand on her belly, and suggested, "I think the tree on your side David needs to come in just a hair to your left."

David moved it, and Regina smiled, rubbing her belly, "Perfect. Now, Emma…she was just right there (she pointed by the other tree opposite David) a minute ago…"

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina, resting her hands on her wife's 21-week pregnant belly scaring Regina.

"Oh geez, Emma," the brunette closed her eyes, and Emma giggled, "Sorry, babe, I couldn't help myself. You are so beautiful from where I was standing…"

Regina giggled, "You need to focus, dear. We have a Halloween party this evening, and the decorating is not finished. So, I would love for this place to be decorated by the time we have to leave to go get ready."

"Yes, mommy," Emma kissed Regina's cheek then went back to decorating.

Regina smiled then instructed, "Emma, I think your tree needs to move just a little (Emma moved it closer to the door frame); yes, right there!"

"Madam Mayor," Clara called out to her, and Regina turned around, "Where would you want to set up the food table?"

The brunette scanned the room then found the perfect place. With a flick of her wrist, the table set up itself with a black table cloth with orange "Happy Halloween" confetti sprinkled on top.

"Babe," Emma called out, and Regina turned to face her, "Where do you want the bobbing for apples game set up?"

"Hmmm…" she thought, then walked over to the right side of the room, "I think the games should be here along this wall."

"Dad, bring the rest of the games over here!"

Regina rubbed her hands together, "Now to add a little magic flare."

She held up her hands toward the entryway into the hall, and more trees appeared, creating a forestry canopy to walk through with moss hanging from the branches. She then looked up at the ceiling, held up her hands, and a starry night sky appeared with twinkling stars.

Emma walked up to her, "Very pretty, but why this type of night sky?"

Regina smiled and turned to face her wife, "Because this sky was taken from a memory of mine. It was the same night sky on the best day of my life; when you proposed to me."

"As much as I am flattered," Emma took her wife into an embrace, "it is a Halloween party, and this sky is supposed to be spooky looking."

Regina rolled her eyes, broke the embrace, and looked up at the sky she created. She held up her right hand, and a cloudy moonlight sky appeared.

"Better?" she asked sarcastically, then Emma smiled, "Better. Oh, I think we should have a haunted house!"

She furrowed her eyebrows, "A haunted house…" then groaned, "Emma, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Come on, Regina," Emma sighed, "the people would love it."

Regina walked over to a far corner, "Who is going to be in it?" and made a huge spider web in it."

Me…you…Ruby…" Emma started then took Regina by the hand, "Come on, I'll show you what I have in mind."

Regina sarcastically said through gritted teeth, "Oh wonderful!"

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

All Henry talked about on the drive home was trick or treating, then the Halloween party at the Town Hall.

"I'm so excited that there will be a haunted house!"

Emma nudged Regina, "I told you that the haunted house would be a hit. Ruby is in, by the way, and she said that the wolf would come out to play. Mom will be waiting to toss the cloak on her just in case."

"I still can't believe I'm doing this," Regina shook her head, then Emma replied, "Awe, babe, you know you are going to have fun. Trust me; you will be thanking me when you get the enjoyment of scaring people."

"If you say so."

The blue Mercedes pulled up into their driveway and parked next to Regina's car. They got out of the vehicle and walked up to the front door. Emma opened the door, and they walked in. Henry darted upstairs to put on his prince attire. Emma and Regina followed slowly behind, then Emma closed the door. They walked upstairs and into their bedroom.

"I still don't know how I'm supposed to be my former evil self and pregnant at the same time."

Regina kicked off her heels and sat on the bed.

Emma sat down on the bed next to her, "What do you mean how you're supposed to be pregnant and your former evil self at the same time?"

"Emma, I'm 21 weeks pregnant, and the dresses I wore as the Evil Queen don't accommodate to an expanding waistline."

"What about the dress with the high collar?"

Regina snapped her fingers, and the dress appeared on the bed. Emma got up and looked inside at the seams. She found them, but…no luck…

"Told you."

Emma quickly thought of something, "What about that red velvet one with the black lace?"

"Emma, I don't think…"

Emma frustratingly sighed, "Just let me see it."

Regina rolled her eyes then snapped her fingers. The dress appeared on the bed, and Emma picked it up. She found the seams and smiled.

"You're in luck, babe. I can let out the seams. I can let out a lot from both seams."

Regina smiled as she watched her wife let out one seam.

Emma handed the dress to her, "Try it."

She went into the bathroom and tried it on.

"Um…babe, I can't do this!"

Emma went into the bathroom to see her wife getting out of the dress.

Regina handed the dress with tears streaming down her face, "It doesn't go over my stomach."

Emma smiled and kissed her wife's exposed pregnant belly. Regina began to laugh when Emma started talking to her stomach.

"Hi, my little princess, it's Ma. I just wanted to say that I love you, and I'm helping your mommy fit in a dress she wore when she was the Evil Queen so she can do it again."

Regina shook her head then rubbed her belly, "So sorry, dear one, for your Ma's crazy behavior."

Emma let out the other seam then handed it back to her wife, "Crazy Ma to the rescue."

Regina giggled as she stepped into the dress and pulled it up with ease. She was able to pull it over her stomach. Emma laced up the back to where she was comfortable. When Regina checked herself in the mirror, fresh tears streamed down her face. Emma noticed when she stood up that her wife was once again in tears.

She sprung to the rescue, "Babe, are you okay?"

Regina nodded and replied through the sobs, "I never thought I would see the day where I would wear this dress while pregnant. Now, it's bittersweet."

Emma kissed her wife's cheek, "Finish getting ready because I need your opinion on this outfit."

While Regina magically fixed herself with her long straight hair in a ponytail with a teased top, Emma was now dressed in tight black leather pants, a black V-neck shirt showing off a cleavage line, and a black-tailed coat that looks like a dress with diamonds along the high collar. Emma fixed her hair slicked back in a high beehive style do. Her eye make-up consisted of medium and dark browns that make her green eyes pop.

"What do you think?"

Regina turned around to look at her wife.

She smiled, "I'm impressed. You, my dear, make a beautiful Evil Queen. Lipstick needs to be a darker red."

Emma deepened the rouge lipstick, then Regina seductively stated, "Perfect."

Henry ran into his moms' bedroom, and when Emma walked out…

"Woah! Ma, you look great!"

Regina walked out, and he smiled, "Mom, you look beautiful as always."

Regina walked up to him and took him into an embrace, "Thank you, you always know what to say to make me feel better."

Henry broke the embrace, "We are revealing it's a girl tonight, right?"

"Yes, kiddo, we are revealing your little sister tonight before we open the haunted house…oops…I mean Evil Queens' castle."

Regina noticed the time, "Speaking of, it's time we go."

"One fun-filled night, here we come!"

Emma snapped her fingers, and the three of them were whisked away in a white cloud.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

The Town Hall was full of people enjoying the games and each other's company. Emma and Regina made their way to the front of the Evil Queens' themed haunted house. When they reached the front, Emma made a noise to get everyone's attention. The people looked their way, and Regina smiled.

"Before we open our haunted house, Emma, Henry, and I want to reveal what our little one will be."

Cookie rolled in some cupcakes with pink and blue swirled icing. After everyone took a cupcake, Emma counted everyone off.

"Alright, on three, take a bite. One…two…three!"

Everyone took a bite and saw pink inside the cupcake. The aahs began. Regina gave Emma a quick kiss on the cheek, and the blonde wrapped her arm around her.

Emma announced, "Now it's a party! The haunted house is now open for anyone who dares to venture inside the castle of the Evil Queens!"

Emma, Regina, and Ruby went inside to their places as the kids and teenagers lined up. David was the chosen one to let the people in one group at a time. He got the green light from Snow, signaling that everyone was in place and ready to go.

"Adventurers beware! The Evil Queens are looking for new people to curse!"

David let the first group go inside, and they entered a dark room with only a mirror. The mirror began to smoke on the inside, and Sidney's face appeared.

"My Queens, you have unwanted visitors in the castle…" Regina's face appeared in the mirror, "Well…well…well, new victims to fry!"

The room burst into flames, and the group screamed as they ran into the next room, with Regina's evil laugh echoing as the group made it into the next room untouched. A wolf's howl filled the room, and when it appeared with its teeth bared, the group screamed as the wolf began to charge. The screaming teens ran into the next room, where Emma turned around, tossing a powdery substance into a smoking cauldron.

She smiled evilly, "The potion is ready, my dear. All we need is to get these lovely children to drink up."

They turned to leave, but Emma magically appeared in front of them, "What's the hurry? You all look thirsty."

Emma lifted a cup of smoking liquid, "Here, have a drink!"

The teens screamed and ran into the next room where they came face to face with…

"So happy you made it," Regina smiled evilly, "Emma, darling, I believe our intruders need to be punished."

Emma appeared, and they both formed the fiery light magic in their hand. Then, the teenagers ran out of the castle screaming with both Queens laughing evilly.

Regina smiled and turned to Emma, "This is fun."

"Told you that you would love it; I need to get back to where I was. The next group is coming in, and I think Henry is in it. Let's put the fear in their souls."

Regina pulled Emma into a passionate kiss then broke the kiss to seductively stated, "You are extremely sexy when you talk evil."

Emma laughed, shook her head, and disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. David got the green light from Snow, signaling that everyone was in place and ready to go.

"Adventurers beware! The Evil Queens are looking for new people to curse!"

He let the next group go inside, and Henry led the group into a dark room with only a mirror. The mirror began to smoke on the inside, and Sidney's face appeared.

"My Queens, you have unwanted visitors in the castle."

Regina and Emma's face appeared in the mirror, then Regina evilly tortured, "Well…well…well, you think because you have our son with you that we would go easy on you?"

Emma added, "Not a chance."

Regina evilly smiled, "New victims to fry!"

The room burst into flames, and the group screamed as they ran into the next room with Regina's evil laugh echoing as the group, led by Henry, made it into the next room untouched. A wolf's howl filled the room, and when it appeared with its teeth bared, the group screamed as the wolf began to charge. The screaming teens ran into the next room, where Emma turned around, tossing a powdery substance into a smoking cauldron.

She smiled evilly, "The potion is ready, my dear. All we need is to get these lovely children to drink up. Hi, my dear sweet Henry, want to taste?"

They turned to leave, but Emma magically appeared in front of them, "What's the hurry? You all look thirsty."

Emma lifted a cup of smoking liquid, "Here, have a drink!"

The teens screamed and ran into the next room where they came face to face with…

"So happy you made it," Regina smiled evilly, "Emma, darling, I believe our intruders need to be punished."

Emma appeared, and they both formed the fiery light magic in their hand then the teenagers ran out of the castle screaming with both Queens laughing evilly.

Emma smiled, "Operation Scare, our Kid…"

"Success!"

Regina smiled and took Emma's hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

After scaring seven more groups, Regina returned to her place to scare the next one when…

"Hello, sis."

Regina turned to see Zelena all dressed up as the witch minus the green skin. The brunette's face hardened, and she straightened her posture.

"What are you doing here?"

Zelena smiled, "I've come to enjoy the party. I heard the haunted house was quite scary, and I wanted to come to check it out. Looking great, by the way; I can see the brat is growing just nicely."

Emma appeared armed with a fiery light ball of magic in hand, "The only brat in here is you!"

"Temper…temper…savior! I just wanted to remind you that tomorrow makes only four more months to go. Are you ready to be separated for good not only from your precious little girl and Henry but from each other?"

Regina summoned the fiery light magic, and she and Emma focused on it to make it swirl.

Emma was fuming, "You'll never get your hands on her!"

The couple fired their magic at the witch, sending her through the temporary wall of the haunted house out into the middle of the room where the party was.

Everything stopped, and everyone watched in silence as Zelena stood up.

"You will fail, my dear sister. Remember," she held up four fingers, "Four months to go."

Zelena disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. Regina buried her face into Emma's shoulder, and Emma wrapped her arms around her. Emma knew time was of the essence, and they needed to come up with a plan…fast!


	23. Holiday Magic

It's Christmas Eve, and Storybrooke looked like a winter wonderland. Emma went to Granny's after part of her patrol was finished. She walked in to see her wife and son already at a table waving her down. Regina was now twenty-nine weeks into her pregnancy, and Emma still couldn't believe how fashionable her wife looked and she was wearing maternity clothes! Emma had to admit that the majority of maternity clothes looked high end, but what her wife wore…it was something a modern-day pregnant Queen would wear! Regina had on a long sleeved teal V neck maternity dress with black leggings and black boots.

"Hey, kiddo!" Emma sat down next to Regina and kissed her on the cheek, "Hey babe, how are we feeling?"

Emma rubbed Regina's belly, and the brunette responded, "She's mighty active today. Little miss has been giving my ribs quite a beating."

"I'm sorry," Emma rested her head on Regina's shoulder then Regina giggled, "You're not the one kicking me in the ribs, dear. It's our daughter who's responsible for that."

Henry decided to try and trick his mothers, "So it's Christmas Eve and what did you two get each other, Katherine, me…"

Regina started laughing, and Emma shook her head, "Nice try, kid. It's not going to work."

The Swan-Mills family enjoyed their lunch and Granny satisfied Regina's craving for homemade Egg Nog cake minus the alcohol of course.

"As much as I enjoyed our time together," Emma said as she looked at her watch, "I need to get back to work."

Regina scratched Emma's back, "When will you be home?"

Emma gave her a tender kiss on the lips and replied, "Whenever I finished my shift, I will come home."

"But Ma, we always open up one present on Christmas Eve…" Henry started then Emma replied, "And we will do just that when I return."

She hugged Henry, kissed the top of his head, and walked out the door into the cold.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Henry and Regina made it home safely, and the brunette noticed her son was not himself.

"Henry, are you alright?"

He didn't answer her. She questioned again, "Henry, I asked you a question. Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright! I want to be left alone is that alright with you?"

He darted upstairs, and seconds later a door slammed. Regina walked over to the living room, sat down on the sofa, and pulled out her phone. She decided to text Emma for advice before storming into their son's room.

**_Regina: Hey babe, we have a problem._ **

Not long after she sent the message, her phone dinged signaling she got a reply.

**_Emma: Are you alright? Is the baby okay?_ **

**_Regina: Yes, the baby and I are fine. Your son, however, is not alright. He practically got an attitude with me, darted up the stairs, and slammed the door._ **

**_Emma: Please tell me you didn't storm up there and demand him to talk to you._ **

**_Regina: Very funny, dear; no, I decided to ask for your opinion. Should I let him cool off or go try to talk to him civilly?_ **

She didn't receive a message. She waited…waited…her patience was wearing thin…"Damn it, Emma!" she hit the pillow on the sofa in anger then her phone dinged.

**_Emma: Do you want me to talk to him?_ **

**_Regina: Please, come home. I miss you. :(_ **

**_Emma: LOL! We just had lunch at Granny's, and you're already lonesome…_ **

**_Regina: Emma, I need your help with Henry. We can go in together as a team._ **

**_Emma: Open the door and let me in._ **

Regina got up as best as she could from the sofa, walked toward the front door, and opened it with a smile. Emma walked in after taking off her snow-covered boots. She closed the door behind her and gave her wife a long gentle kiss.

"Well," Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's shoulder, "let's go talk to him."

They walked hand in hand up the stairs. When they reached Henry's room, Regina paused at the door before her son's. It had a beautiful red and gold bow on it with a note. She read the note, and it was a large gift tag, **To: Regina and Katherine From: Emma…Ma DO NOT OPEN UNTIL CHRISTMAS MORNING!**

"Emma," Regina smiled then questioned when she noticed her wife looking at her, "What is this?"

Emma smirked, "You already read the tag so don't open until Christmas morning. That's all I'm telling you."

"You're such a tease. You know I have trouble waiting for surprises."

"I know that's why I love to do it," Emma winked then knocked on Henry's door, "Hey kid, it's Ma. Mom and I want to talk to you."

"Just you; I will only talk to you."

Regina's heart sank. Emma turned to her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze letting her know it will be alright.

"Nice going, kid, your mom is crying."

"You both can come in, but I am only talking to you."

Emma held on to Regina's hand and opened the door into Henry's room. Emma sat down on the bed next to her son, and Regina sat next to Emma respecting her son's wishes.

"Alright kiddo, what's going on? Why did you have an attitude with your mom?"

Henry looked at Emma and decided to go on ahead and say what he felt, "You and Mom are always talking about the baby. It's always about the baby, and I am left out of it. I'm here too you know. I want to be a part of the baby talk. I want us to do things together before she gets here. I feel like when Katherine does get here that I will be forgotten about."

Emma and Regina exchanged a hurting glance at each other.

"You always ask Mom how she's feeling and how's the baby doing. You worry about her so much that you completely overlook that I'm here and hurting because I'm being left out."

Regina got up and went to sit on the other side of Henry, "Sweetheart, the reason Ma is so worried about me is because of something that happened to me. I am going to explain everything finally. I feel the both of you deserve to know the truth."

Regina took a deep breath and explained, “Please don’t ask questions until I finished. There was a time where I found out that I was pregnant, but since I had taken a potion to prevent that from happening, the pregnancy was dormant. After I lost who I thought was my soul mate, I had split myself from my evil half. She met up with Robin from the Wish Realm, and they got married. During the process of yet another curse that separated us, my evil half found a way to remove the effects of the potion, and she went through with the pregnancy having a beautiful baby girl; Katherine Grace. (Henry and Emma’s eyes widened) Katherine, who was grown up, found me telling me everything and that I was carrying her twin inside me. I found my old cellphone from before the curse with text messages and voicemails from you telling me that the baby you were pregnant with at the time was mine. Emma, when you had become the dark one, your sacrifice and my wish somehow created Katherine and her twin brother Michael inside me. (Emma’s eyes widened) Yes, I know. I found my way back to you where you went into labor and had a beautiful baby girl who we named Rylee Scarlet. After you gave birth to her, you died. Before you died, we both told each other how much we loved each other, and we shared true love’s kiss. I was so lost, and I had a baby girl to raise plus another baby who was on the way. Blue and my evil half told me how I could change all of this by going back in time for me to be with you. I agreed, but I didn't know that I would have to have my pregnancy put on acceleration. I was never given a chance to feel a baby grow inside of me throughout the nine months a normal pregnancy lasts. I was denied holding my baby experiencing all the firsts with him. I wanted to do it all with Ma, and yet again, I was denied all that. I wanted a family with Emma not alone."

"I'm so sorry, mom! I didn't mean to…"

"Shh…" Regina attempted to calm him, "It's okay, I’ve fine now. I have you and Ma, and I am never going to let anyone or anything take the both of you away from me."

Emma was in shock. She died giving birth to a second child. A thought appeared in her mind then suppressed it to apologize to her son, "Kiddo, we are so sorry. We don't mean to leave you out. Jesus, kid, why didn't you say something before and not leave these things inside to fester until it boils over? You know you can always talk to us. Of course, you can be a part of everything for the baby. You are her big brother after all."

"Some Christmas Eve I turned it into," Henry began to feel guilty at lashing out at his mothers.

Emma and Regina giggled then Emma replied, "Relax kid, it will turn out alright when I return home this evening. You'll see."

She felt a song coming from inside her, _"Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Let your heart be light. Next year all our troubles will be out of sight."_

Regina kissed the top of Henry's head and took over from Emma, _"Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Make the yuletide gay. Next year all our troubles will be miles away."_

Emma continued, _"Here we are as in olden days. Happy golden days of yore…"_

Regina smiled, _"Faithful friends who were dear to us,"_ Emma joined in with her, _"Will be near to us once more."_

Emma took Henry's hand in hers, and he looked at his ma as she sang, _"Someday soon we all will be together."_

Regina rested her head on top of Henry's, _"If the fates allow…"_

Emma belted, _"Until then, we'll have to muddle through somehow."_

Regina and Emma harmonized the concluding verse, _"So have yourself a merry little Christmas now."_

Henry embraced his mothers then he placed his hand on Regina's belly. The baby moved to where she was feeling whoever's hand was touching at the moment. Henry smiled then Regina, and Emma exchanged a smile.

"I hate to break this moment, but I still have a shift to finish. If I don't leave, I will never make it home at a decent hour to open up one gift with you."

Regina smiled, "Henry, I have an idea. Why don't we practice our detective skills in Clue so we can finally beat Ma?"

"Operation Beat Ma at Clue is a go," Henry smiled then Emma's mouth dropped, "Hey, I thought the Operation thing was for you and me, kiddo?"

Regina and Henry laughed then after Henry grabbed the board game, they followed Emma downstairs and told her good-bye after she put on her boots then walked out the door.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Emma was walking the streets of town fighting to stay warm as the snow was falling harder. Everyone was waving to her wishing her a "Merry Christmas" as they passed her by, she even caught a child slipping on the ice before she hit the ground. The mother thanked her, and they continued on their way. As she was finishing her rounds in town, she noticed a certain redhead sitting on a bench shivering. Emma's first instinct would have been to walk away because it's Zelena, the woman who wants to ruin her and Regina's life…the woman who threatened to take their baby once she's born. _It's Christmas, Emma. Show her some compassion even though she doesn't deserve it_ , she thought to herself then walked over to the bench and sat down.

Zelena turned to see Emma sitting next to her, and she snickered; "Now what, you're going to throw your little green insults and annoy me?"

"No," Emma handed her a cup of hot chocolate from Granny's, "I thought you might want something to warm you up."

Zelena looked at the cup then at the blonde and Emma rolled her eyes, "I didn't poison it, and there's no catch. Could you please take a random act of kindness and appreciate it for once?"

"Thank you," she said then took a sip of the warm beverage, "Why are you doing this?"

Emma summoned a thick blanket and covered the redhead's shoulders, "Because no one deserves to feel alone on Christmas. Do you have a place to stay for the evening?"

The redhead nodded, and Emma ordered, "Go home, get warm, and Merry Christmas Zelena."

Zelena removed the blanket to give back to Emma, but the blonde held up a hand, "No, I'm not taking it back. Consider it a gift for Christmas."

"Thank you for your kindness to me."

Emma smiled, "My pleasure."

After the two women exchanged a smile, the Sheriff walked away to see a short elderly man wearing a brown tweed suit and a Fedora hat sitting at the bus stop. He didn't have a heavy coat on, and it worried Emma. She walked over to him, and he looked up at her.

"Good evening, Sheriff," he acknowledged her, "that was a very nice gesture you made to the woman who's threatening your family."

Emma's mouth dropped, and she sat down next to the man, "How do you…"

"How do I know, Emma? I have only been here for a short time, and word travels fast in a small town like Storybrooke."

"How long have you been in town, Mr…""Nick, my name is Nick. I have been in town for a couple of days. I'm only passing through."

Emma felt an old familiar magical air around this man, and she smiled, "Something tells me you're a long way from home."

He chuckled, "I am very far from home, my dear."

Emma stood up and offered Nick her hand, "Come, let's get you out of the cold. I'll get you a nice cup of hot cocoa from Granny's."

"With an extra dash of cinnamon?"

Emma and Nick shared a laugh, and they walked into the diner. They sat down, and Emma ordered them both a cup of hot cocoa with an extra dash of cinnamon.

Nick smiled, "You are a good person, Emma. You should get home to your family."

"Oh shit!" Emma placed her head down on the table, "I forgot to pick up Regina's present at Jonathan's shop!"

Nick chuckled and reached into his inner jacket pocket, "Do you mean this present?"

Emma lifted her head to see a black velvet box with a red bow on it. She opened it, and sure enough, it was the same present she was meant to pick up.

She looked at the man, and she was beginning to put the pieces together… Could Nick be who she thought he was?

She felt a song coming on, and she began, _"Do you remember me? I sat upon your knee. I wrote to you with childhood fantasies. Well, I'm all grown up now and still need help somehow. I'm not a child, but my heart still can dream."_

Nick smiled because he knew she figured out who he was.

Emma continued, _"So here's my lifelong wish, my grown-up Christmas list. Not for myself, but for a world in need."_

Emma looked outside at the people of Storybrooke, _"No more lives torn apart that wars would never start and time would heal all hearts."_

Emma smiled as she watched Leroy and Nova held on to each other and walked down the street, _"And everyone would have a friend and right would always win, and love would never end. This is my grown-up Christmas list."_

Emma paid for the cocoa, put the gift inside her coat pocket, and they left the diner. Emma held on to Nick as she was bringing him back to the bus stop.

She continued, _"As children we believe, the grandest sight to see was something lovely wrapped beneath our tree. Well heaven surely knows that packages and bows can never heal a hurting human soul. No more lives torn apart that wars would never start and time would heal all hearts."_

She pointed to a group of children playing, _"And everyone would have a friend and right would always win and love would never end. This is my grown-up Christmas list."_

They made it to the bus stop, and they stopped. 

Emma began to think as she looked at her newfound friend, _"What is this illusion called? The innocence of youth? Maybe only in our blind believe can we ever find the truth."_

Nick chuckled, "Go home, Emma. Your family is waiting for you. Go open up your one present with them and tell Henry to hurry up and get to bed. I know he is anxiously waiting for the new Star Wars game for his Xbox."

Emma smiled as she watched red, green, and gold magic swirled around him, and he transformed into his real persona.

"You knew it was me all along," Santa smiled then Emma replied, "I had an inkling that you could have been him."

"Thank you for your kindness and Merry Christmas, Emma."

He disappeared in the direction of the wind and Emma heard the sleigh bells and Santa's signature, "Ho ho ho!"

She closed her eyes and smiled, _"No more lives torn apart that wars would never start and time would heal all hearts!"_

She disappeared in a white cloud of smoke then appeared in front of her home on Mifflin Street.

She walked up the driveway, _"And everyone would have a friend and right would always win…"_

A little Cardinal was having trouble getting to its nest in the bush.

Emma scooped up the bird and dusted off the snow from its wings, _"And love would never end…"_

She placed the bird in the nest and Regina opened the door to see her wife helping the momma bird back into the nest.

Emma smiled, _"This is my grown-up Christmas list; this is my only lifelong wish…"_

She noticed Regina watching her with her hand resting on her belly, and she smiled, _"This is my grown-up Christmas…list."_

Regina held out her hand, and Emma walked up to her taking her hand, and they walked into the house closing the door behind them.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Emma hung up her coat in the closet and removed her boots placing them in the closet. Regina gave Emma a loving kiss to her wife's lips.

"Glad you're home. The weather was getting worse, and I was beginning to worry."

Emma wrapped her arm around her wife's waist, "You don't have to worry no more. I'm home."

Henry walked up to Emma, "Here Ma, open this one."

They walked into the living room, and the women sat on the sofa with Henry on the floor. Emma looked at the tag; To Ma From Henry. She unwrapped the present and opened the white box. She took the shirt out and laughed at the saying. Regina read it, and her mouth dropped.

"Henry Daniel Mills!"

"Mom, it was Grandma and Grandpa's idea. I thought it was cute."

He handed Regina a gift, and it was the same wrapping paper and size as Emma's. She opened the present, and she laughed as she read the shirt.

Emma laughed and said, "I sure did put the cookie in the oven. This oven."

She placed a hand on Regina's belly, and the baby moved to feel her touch.

Regina had tears in her eyes and said, "Thank you, sweetheart."

Henry picked up a present, and Regina rested her head on Emma's shoulder, "I gave him that one because of what it is."

Emma smiled, "I can't wait to see his face when he opens it."

Henry tore open the present and pulled out a long sleeved shirt with the saying: Proud Big Brother. He jumped up and sat between his two mothers giving them both a hug.

"I love my shirt!"

Emma smiled, "I knew you would, kiddo. I love your mom and I's shirt. We're going to have to wear them tomorrow. Oh, I have an important message from Santa. I saw him this evening. He said that if you don't go to sleep soon that you wouldn't get that Star Wars game you wanted."

He darted up the stairs and yelled, "Good night, moms!"

The sound of a door slam echoed, and the women laughed as they enjoyed their alone time.

"I have something for you," Emma got up, walked to the closet, opened it, took out the black velvet box, and closed the closet door. She walked back to the sofa and sat down next to her wife. She handed Regina the velvet box, and Regina smiled. She opened it up and gasped.

Emma kissed her wife's cheek, "Merry Christmas to the Queen of my heart."

Regina admired the heart-shaped silver necklace with a beautiful diamond crown sitting on top of the heart.

"Oh Emma, it's beautiful. I love you, so much."

They shared a tender kiss and held each other in an embrace.

“I have something for you.”

Regina got up, picked up a long black velvet box, and sat back down next to Emma.

“Merry Christmas, my love.”

Emma opened the box and smiled. A beautiful silver swan with a diamond crown sitting on top of the swan's head.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

"Mom! Ma!"

Emma and Regina groaned then the door to their bedroom flew open with Henry jumping in bed with them.

"Easy, kiddo! You could have ended up on your mom's stomach," Emma quickly sat up to protect Regina.

"Sorry Mom," Henry began, and Regina held out her hand to take his hand in hers, "You are alright sweetheart. You were just excited. Go down and your Ma and I will be down in just a bit."

"Oh Ma, get Mom to open up her present next to my room."

Regina questioned, "How does he know about it and I don't?"

"He walked in on me working in there, so he and I decided to keep it a secret mission."

Emma got up and helped Regina out of bed. She brought her to the door with the red and gold ribbon on it.

Regina turned to Emma and smiled then Emma said, "Go on and open the door."

Regina pulled the ribbon, and the door opened magically. She walked into the room, and she gasped. The used-to-be guest room was transformed into a nursery fit for a princess! The silver nursery set caught her eye with the lilac and gray damask pattern; a crib which had a padded headboard could convert into a bed. The walls were painted a beautiful lilac color but what brought her to tears was the beautiful scene painted above the crib.

"Emma, that is us in the meadow with the fireflies!"

Emma smiled and embraced her wife from behind, "Yes, it is."

"Are we dancing?"

"Yes, we are. The fireflies glow in the dark."

Regina turned, noticed another painting above the changing table, and couldn't hold back the tears; two swans were looking down at the changing table with stretched out wings. The two swans looked as if they were about to embrace the changing table. Regina pulled Emma into a very heated passionate kiss.

"How did you know this was the furniture I wanted and the bedding?"

Emma smiled, "Well when I came home late one evening from my patrol, you had fallen asleep looking at this exact furniture. I wrote down the web address, and the name of the furniture and I bought it. Let's say that it was tough to come up with some lies to tell you to keep you away from the house when it was delivered. The bedding was easy. You and I were looking at that exact bedding online just two weeks ago. I bought it that night when you were asleep and got it shipped just in time."

Regina smiled, "I love you, so much."

Emma placed her hand on Regina's belly and smiled, "I love you, both, very much."


	24. Baby Update

-January 3-

Emma, Regina, and Henry were waiting at the clinic for Regina's checkup. Henry was all excited that he could see his baby sister for the first time on the ultrasound.

"Regina," a new nurse called, and Emma helped her wife stand.

They walked into the back, and Emma questioned, "Any news on Sarah?"

"She delivered a healthy baby boy at six o'clock this morning; eight pounds six ounces and twenty-two inches long."

Regina's eyes widened, and Emma giggled, "Don't worry, babe. Katherine Grace won't be that size."

"I hope not," Regina exhaled and rubbed her belly as they walked into the ultrasound room.

They got into the room, and Regina got on the examining table.

The nurse, Mindy, instructed, "Alright, lay back for me and the gel will be cool. I'm apologizing ahead of time."

Regina lifted her shirt exposing her pregnant belly and Mindy squeezed the gel onto her lower abdomen. Mindy turned on the large monitor and placed the probe on Regina.

"Alright little one, let's see how you're doing."

Emma and Regina exchanged a smile as they watched Henry looking at the screen. The baby came into view and a huge smile formed on Henry's face.

"There she is kiddo," Emma wrapped her arm around her son and rested her head on top of his.

"She's beautiful," he admired then laughed, "she looks like she's having fun in there."

Regina and Emma laughed, and Mindy agreed, "She is putting on quite a show. I guess she doesn't like the probe poking her too much. Hold still little one I have to get some measurements here."

Emma kissed the top of Regina's head, "Great, she's going to be stubborn just like you and me."

Regina laughed and took Emma's hand in hers and kissed it. Mindy printed out the sonogram photos and wiped Regina to clean the gel off her. After Regina cleaned off the majority of the gel, Mindy led the Swan-Mills family into Exam Room 3 to wait on Dr. Fabin. After waiting for about ten minutes, Dr. Fabin knocked on the door and walked in.

"I got the whole family today! So, Henry, what do think of your little sister?"

Henry smiled, "She's perfect. I can't wait for her to get here."

"Well, only ten weeks to go, not much longer until she makes her grand entrance."

She motioned for Regina to lay back. Regina responded and lifted her shirt.

Dr. Fabin measured the belly and said, "You measure out to exactly 30 weeks which is where you should be. Let's take a listen to the heartbeat."

She squirted the gel on Regina's lower abdomen and placed a smaller probe on her. The heartbeat registered on the tiny handheld the machine.

"She's very active right now. Her heart rate is 194."

Dr. Fabin gave Regina a paper towel to wipe off the gel, and she placed the monitor in her lab coat pocket after she cleaned the probe.

"I'm going to check your cervix so relax."

Regina exhaled then Dr. Fabin questioned, "Do you have any contractions?"

Emma looked at her wife beginning to worry. Then Regina replied, "No, why?"

"As of now, Madam Mayor, you are three centimeters dilated and 93% effaced. Your cervix is thinning to where I can stretch it comfortably to six centimeters. If I were you, I would take it easy; no heavy lifting, sit instead of stand and relax. You are doing fine."

Dr. Fabin washed her hands then helped Regina sit up.

Dr. Fabin looked at Emma and instructed, "I know you will make sure that she relaxes and doesn't strain herself. Treat her to a nice lunch and enjoy the rest of the pregnancy. We are now in the homestretch," and she turned to Regina, "I would like to see you every three weeks now. Make sure you take it easy. I don't want to put you on bed rest for premature contractions."

Regina nodded, and Dr. Fabin left the room. Emma and Regina exchanged a weak smile.

Emma exhaled, "Well…"

"Well…" Regina repeated then Henry smiled, "Operation Relax Mom is a go!"

They laughed as Regina walked behind the curtain to put on her bottoms for them to leave.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

On the drive to Granny's, Regina rubbed her belly, and Emma noticed how quiet she was.

"Babe, are you alright?"

Regina turned to look at Emma, and the blonde noticed tears in her eyes.

"Regina, it's alright. I dilated early with Henry, and he still arrived on time. Don't worry; I promise you that everything will be alright."

Regina exhaled, "I know, but I'm scared."

Emma took Regina's hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze, "You are perfectly fine, and our little princess is fine too. All you have to do is relax, and I know just how to get you to relax."

The blue Mercedes pulled up at Granny's, parked, got out of the car, and walked into the diner. Snow and David were already at a table and waved them down. Henry took off in a sprint to sit next to his grandmother.

"Look, Grandma," he showed the sonogram photo and Snow smiled.

Emma and Regina sat down then Red brought the menus.

"What did the doctor say?" Snow asked then Regina began, "Well, everything is fine, and I'm three centimeters dilated…"

"Oh my God! Regina, you need to go home right now and rest!"

"Mom, calm down, I did the same thing when I was expecting Henry. He arrived right on schedule and so will Katherine."

Regina smiled, and Emma kissed her wife on the cheek. They ordered their lunch and the Swan-Mills/Charming family shared laughs and good company.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Emma made sure everything for the evening was perfect. She wanted to get Regina to relax, and she planned to do just that. Henry was at his grandparents' house for the evening, and it was just her and Regina.

"Alright, the pillows are arranged in an upside-down V…got the oil…got the lavender scented aromatherapy…"

Regina walked into the bedroom and smiled, "Darling, what's this?"

Emma took her wife's hand and led her to the pillows, "This is my way to get you to relax. I am going to give you a massage."

"Emma Grace, I'm impressed. You looked up pregnancy massages to help me."

Emma smiled, "Yes, I did," and she seductively ordered, "now get your sexy ass undressed and lay on your side with your left leg on the two pillows."

Regina smiled evilly and stripped down. She did exactly as Emma instructed. Emma adjusted the pillows for Regina's belly and head.

"Remember, babe, breathe and relax."

Emma got the massage oil and put some in her hands. She rubbed her hands together and knelt behind Regina.

"Alright babe, just let me know if I am pressing too hard."

Emma began the massage by making a soft fist and started at Regina's neck. She lightly pressed going down Regina's back in a curving motion.

"Remember, breathe in and out," Emma instructed then questioned, "How am I doing?"

Regina replied, "Mmm…it feels so good."

"Do you want some aromatherapy?"

"Yes…"

Emma got up, lit the lavender and twilight jasmine wicks, got some more oil, and returned to massage her wife. She began massaging Regina's leg being very careful not to press too hard.

"Emma, this feels amazing."

The blonde smiled, "I'm glad you're enjoying this, dear."

Regina closed her eyes and exhaled, "If you keep this up, you might have to do something with me in that bed."

Emma giggled then decided to get playful, "As of now, darling, no masseuse/client relations. After the massage is over, I'll think about it."

Regina giggled then Emma began to massage Regina's foot. The brunette let out a deep sigh. Damn it, Regina, you are seriously turning me on right now! Emma was having a mental battle with herself trying to keep composure throughout this massage. Emma got more oil and began massaging Regina's arm and hand.

"Mmm… Emma Grace, you will have to do this more often."

"You are not helping me right now, babe."

Regina giggled then Emma instructed, "Alright, I am going to help you onto your other side so I can get to your other leg and arm."

The brunette was able to move comfortably onto her other side thanks to her wife who adjusted the pillows quickly so she would remain comfortable. Emma repeated the massage to the foot and leg being very careful not to apply too much pressure.

"Emma, this is heavenly."

Emma smiled, got more oil, and began massaging the arm and hand.

"How are you feeling?"

Regina sighed, "So relaxed that I can fall asleep."

Emma laughed, "With all the noises you're making, you are giving me a hard time not to touch you anywhere else but where I'm touching!"

Regina opened her eyes and evilly smirked, "I'm turning you on, darling?"

Emma giggled, "Very much so!"

"Mission accomplished."

"You're evil."

"They didn't call me the Evil Queen for nothing, dear."

They shared a laugh and Emma concluded the massage with a kiss to Regina's forehead.

Regina reached out to her wife, "Come here."

Regina planted a very heated kiss to Emma's eagerly waiting lips. Emma broke the kiss and planted butterfly kisses down her neck.

"Emma…"

"Let's get you more comfortable," Emma helped her up and Regina lay down in the bed beckoning her wife to her.

Emma smiled, and Regina said, "You have way too many clothes on."

Emma shook her head, "I am not undressing. It is you that is going to relax."

"Please," Regina begged then Emma snapped her fingers.

Her clothes disappeared then she climbed into bed.

"You, my darling, are doing absolutely nothing. Doctor and wife's orders."

Regina smiled as she placed a hand on Emma's cheek, "Yes, your Majesty."

Emma giggled then Regina pulled Emma into a very heated very passionate kiss. Their tongues entered each other's mouths initiating a battle. Emma broke the kiss and began to plant butterfly kisses down Regina's neck. Regina moaned as Emma took Regina's breast in her hand and began to lick the nipple to pebble hardness. The brunette sighed, and Emma moved to the other breast licking the nipple to pebble hardness. Regina grabbed hold of the pillows giving them a gentle squeeze biting her lower lip. Emma kissed her way down to Regina's belly and kissed it. Emma continued down and spread her wife's legs. When Emma began to lap up the juices that already seeped from Regina, the brunette gasped and tightened the grip on the pillows. Emma inserted two fingers into her wife and Regina began to buck her like a wild stallion.

"Emma…oh Jesus, Emma what are you doing to me!"

Emma began to suck on her little nub as she quickened the pace of her fingers.

"Emma…I…I can't…"

Emma smiled then replaced her tongue where her fingers were.

"Oh, yes…Emma…oh…Emma!"

When Regina screamed her name, her body shook after the orgasm she just received from her wife. Emma kissed her way back up to her wife's lips and gave her a tender kiss.

"Well, how are you feeling?"

Regina smiled, "Very relaxed and very loved. It was amazing. I love you."

"I love you, too," Emma kissed her wife's forehead and took her into an embrace enjoying the afterglow.


	25. Baby Shower

-February 22-

Thirty-eight weeks and Regina was on everyone's radar. Her back was always sore and no matter if she was sitting or lying down…nothing was comfortable to her anymore. Emma and Regina walked up to the front door from returning from their morning shopping trip.

"I love the outfit we picked. She will look adorable in it when we bring her home wearing this."

Regina rubbed her swollen belly, and Emma placed a hand on it.

"Braxton Hicks…they're a pain in the ass."

"Yes, they are. I want to go inside and prop my feet up."

Emma opened the door…"Surprise!”

Emma and Regina laughed as they walked into a surprise baby shower thrown by Snow. Snow walked up to Regina and placed a Mom to Be sash around her then led her to a rocker.

"Regina, that rocker is a gift from Gepetto and Pinocchio."

Regina began to rock in it, "It's very nice and comfortable."

Snow smiled, "Thank you all for coming to Regina's baby shower. We are going to start with a game."

Regina shot a pair of evil eyes at Emma then Emma sat down next to her wife.

She whispered, "Just humor my mother. It was very nice that she put this on."

Regina whispered back, "I am not a big fan of games, and you know it."

"Do this for me, please."

Regina sighed and listened to Snow explaining the game, "Here is a game called name that candy! Everyone will fill out the name of the candy next to the pregnancy or baby clues. Now that everyone just got their list and a pencil. You may begin."

Regina and Emma began whispering to each other then Snow caught them, "No sharing information!"

_"Well babe, she doesn't know we can read each other's thoughts."_

_"No, she doesn't. What do you think about the contractions?"_

_"Rocky Road. What about hospital nursery?"_

_"Life Savers?"_

Snow got everyone's attention, "Alright, here are the answers to the clues. Hospital Bills: 100 Grand; Time Alone: Zero…"

"There goes our together time, dear," Emma kissed Regina's cheek getting a laugh from everyone in the room.

Snow continued, "Contractions: Whoppers; Dirty Laundry: Mounds; Night of Conception…"

Emma answered, "Skor."

Snow blushed, and Regina laughed so hard that she almost fell out of the chair.

After clearing her throat, Snow continued, "Breastfeeding: Milky Way; Epidural: Life Savers; Hospital Nursery: Sugar Babies; Twin Boys: Mike and Ike; Umbilical Cord: Twizzlers; Baby Girl's name: Baby Ruth; Baby Fat: Chunky; Sleepless Nights: Rocky Road."

Emma and Regina groaned because they missed two. Snow walked around and found the winner.

"Belle is our winner! Here is your prize."

Snow gave her a lilac bag. She opened it up, and it was a scented candle.

Snow got everyone's attention again, "Now it's time for who knows Mommy best."

Emma winked then Snow said, "Regina, you are not allowed to play this round since this one is about you."

Regina evilly smiled as she watched Emma answer the questions with ease. Snow gave Regina a blank one to fill out her answers to determine the winner.

Snow said, "Alright everyone, Regina will give her answers."

Regina began reading, "Mommy's favorite color is red. Mommy's favorite food is cheeseburgers. Mommy's favorite book is The Chronicles of Narnia. Mommy's favorite TV show is The Golden Girls. Mommy has one sibling. Mommy's due date is March 3rd. Mommy is the Mayor. Mommy wears a size eight shoe. Mommy wants a girl. Mommy's favorite drink is a sweet tea."

Emma raised her hands, "Where's my prize? Oh yeah, right here," she kissed Regina's belly.

Snow walked by the presents, "Now we can begin with the gifts."

She rolled in a beautiful stroller and carrier in a lovely lilac and gray color. Regina and Emma smiled then Snow said, "This is from grandma and grandpa."

Regina began opening gifts, and the first one was from Granny. She opened up the white box and pulled out a handmade blanket with Katherine's name in royal purple. Emma started crying.

"It's just like my blanket," Emma held the blanket and turned to Granny, "Thank you."

Regina and Emma got bottles from Red, diapers from Ashley, infant bath towels/wash clothes/shampoo and body wash set from Aurora, dresses, and onesies from Belle and the fairies, more diapers from Terra, and more adorable outfits and dresses from Snow. Regina held her hand out to Emma to help her stand. Emma helped her up, and Regina smiled.

"Thank you all for the lovely gifts. Thank you all for coming to help us celebrate the coming of our little Katherine in two weeks. Wow, two weeks!"

Everyone laughed then Emma began, "Thank you all again, and now each one of you will be on standby to babysit once she gets here."

Everyone laughed, and they enjoyed the cake that Cookie made.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

After the baby shower was over, Emma finished putting everything away in the nursery and bottles in the kitchen. Regina was laying on the sofa in the living room taking a nap when green smoke filled the living room. Zelena watched as her sister was napping then Emma walked in.

"What the hell are you doing in our house?"

Regina opened her eyes and noticed Zelena standing right in front of her. Her eyes widened, and her hand quickly moved to protect her belly.

"I didn't get an invite to the baby shower, so I decided to come to bring my gift to you."

Emma placed a protective hand on her wife then Zelena smiled wickedly, "My gift to you and the baby is a warning," and she held up two fingers, "two weeks and the prophecy will end."

"You will fail Zelena," Regina stated then Zelena smiled, "Oh contraire, dear sister, it's you that will fail. Toodles."

Zelena disappeared in a cloud of green smoke then Regina felt pain in her stomach.

"Emma…"

Emma knelt in front of her wife then Regina squeaked out, "It is too soon."

Emma helped Regina up, and they walked out of the house to get into the blue Mercedes.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

They arrived at the hospital and were brought into labor and delivery straight away. Dr. Fabin walked in and began examining Regina.

"I am putting you on bed rest until you go into labor. As of now, you are only having Braxton Hicks contractions; however, you are now four and a half centimeters dilated and 96% effaced. You will only get out of bed to go to the bathroom and take a bath. No work, no stress, and relax. I want this little one to be delivered on time."

Regina nodded, and Emma questioned, "So that pain she felt earlier, it wasn't a contraction?"

"No, it was stress that felt like a contraction. Keep her relaxed and keep her in bed."

Dr. Fabin walked out, and Regina took Emma's hand in hers, "Emma, I'm scared."

"It's going to be alright. You, my dear, need to follow the doctor's orders. I have a feeling your maternity leave just started."

Regina exhaled feeling defeated, "Yep, it just started."

Emma placed a hand on her wife's belly, and the baby moved to feel her Ma's touch.

"Hang in there baby girl. I promise you everything will be alright."


	26. The Birth of Katherine Grace

-March 2nd 8:30 pm-

Regina was watching the Golden Girls marathon and eating a bowl of cookies-n-cream ice cream with chocolate syrup drenched on top. Henry walked into his mothers' bedroom to check up on her.

"Hey, mom."

Regina laughed as Dorothy hit Rose on top of the head for saying something stupid. She realized Henry walked in then acknowledged him.

"Hi sweetheart, you decided to come to keep me company."

Henry sat down on the bed next to his mother and rested his head on her shoulder. Regina finished her ice cream and put the empty bowl on the nightstand.

"I bet you're ready to get out of that bed."

Regina rubbed her forty-week belly and exhaled, "Yes I am!"

Henry chuckled, and he asked, "Do you want to play UNO until Ma gets home?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Henry ran into his room, grabbed the cards, and ran back into the room jumping into the bed. Regina smiled as she got the cards out, shuffled them, and passed out seven. She flipped a card over, and it was a green five. Henry placed a green seven on top.

"Draw two," Regina smiled as she placed her card down.

Henry drew two cards, and Regina put down a green three. He put down a skip then reverse then a draw two. Regina picked out two cards and evilly grinned. Henry put down a green one.

"Are you ready for this?"

Regina asked then began her move, "Skip you back to me, reverse back to me, draw four, and I change it to red…UNO."

Henry drew four and put down a red skip, "Skip you, draw two, reverse back to me, draw two more, and UNO."

Regina finally drew four and smiled evilly, "Are you ready to be slaughtered? Draw two (yellow), skip you, reverse, reverse (blue), UNO, and UNO out."

She threw down her final card which was a blue eight. Henry laughed and shook his head. They heard a door close, and Henry ran out of the bedroom to meet his Ma who just walked in.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Emma walked in and took off her shoes. Henry ran down the stairs.

"Whoa, kid, take it easy! Is Mom alright?" Emma began to get worried.

Henry hugged Emma and said, "She's fine. We just finished a game of UNO."

They began to walk up the stairs, and Emma said, "Oh cool, who won?"

"Mom," Henry sighed, and they both laughed.

Emma and Henry walked into the bedroom to see Regina putting the UNO cards back into the box.

"Hello beautiful," Emma said and Regina looked up and smiled.

"I'm so happy your home. I'm going to need help with my bath, dear."

Henry turned and walked out the room, "And that is my cue to leave and go play my Xbox."

The women laughed, and Emma went into the bathroom to draw a bath. Regina heard the water pour, and she scooted herself to the edge of the bed. She pushed herself up and walked into the bathroom. Regina noticed Emma already got her a fuchsia and white polka dot maternity nightgown to change into. Emma saw her wife watching her get the towels and washcloths. Regina placed a hand on her back, and Emma quickly went to her wife's aide.

"Are you alright?"

Regina nodded, "I'm alright. My back is just sore."

Emma kissed her wife's cheek, "Well, this bath will help your back."

"You're coming in, too," Regina gave Emma a quick kiss to her eagerly waiting lips then she lifted her black nightgown over her head.

Emma smiled and shook her head, "You do know how to turn a moment from sweet to sexy in just one action."

After Regina was completely undressed, Emma helped her get into the tub. Regina lay back and enjoyed the lukewarm water while Emma got undressed to join her. Emma got into the tub, and Regina smiled.

"Guess what?"

Emma took Regina's hand in hers.

"What?"

Regina began to play with Emma's fingers.

Emma smiled, "We get to meet her tomorrow."

Regina smiled, "I can't wait. I'm ready to hold her in my arms."

"I am too," Emma placed a hand on her wife's very swollen belly.

Regina put her hand on top of Emma's and smiled, "Thank you."

"For what?"

Emma was confused about what her wife was thanking her for.

"For coming to Storybrooke, for being my friend, for marrying me, for loving me, and for Katherine Grace."

Emma giggled, "It took you and me for Katherine Grace. For everything else, you're welcome."

Emma and Regina finished their bath then Emma let out the water.

"Alright, let me get out, and then I'll help you."

Emma got out and quickly dried herself off. She reached out to help Regina stand. Regina stood and with Emma's help, got out of the tub with ease. They dried themselves off, and Emma helped Regina finish drying off. Emma changed into her pajamas and Regina put on her nightgown.

"Get in bed, and I'm going put the bag in the SUV."

Regina nodded, and Henry walked into the bedroom.

"Oh kiddo, can you help me?"

Henry nodded, "Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"Can you bring the bag to the SUV and I will put the car seat in?"

Henry grabbed the bag, and Emma picked up the car seat from the nursery. Regina sat on the bed and got under the covers. As she was getting comfortable, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She placed a hand on her stomach, and it felt tight. Regina looked at the alarm clock, and it was 10:30. She rubbed her stomach, and the tightness went away.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Henry and Emma made it outside to the SUV. Emma held down the button to open the back hatch. It opened up with a _beep beep beep_. Henry placed the bag in the back and closed it when he pushed the button. Emma placed the car seat in its base behind the front passenger seat and heard it click into place. Henry walked up to Emma, and they both admired the car seat.

"To think, tomorrow, she will be here."

Emma pulled Henry into an embrace, "I know. Are you excited?"

"Yes, I'm ready to meet her and hold her finally."

Emma smiled, "You're ready to be a big brother aren't you?"

Henry nodded, "I've been asking Mom for a baby brother or sister since I was six. I'm finally getting my wish."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but it is getting late. You have school tomorrow, and you have three tests to take."

Emma closed the door to the SUV, and they walked toward the house.

"What if I take my tests when I get to school then I'll be able to be with you at the hospital until Katherine is born?"

Emma giggled and wrapped her arm around him, "Nice try, kid."

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Regina had to lie down to get comfortable then Henry walked into the room.

"Good night, mom," he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

She kissed him on the cheek and took his hand in hers, "Good night, sweetheart if we are not here when you wake up…"

Henry smiled, "I know. You will be at the hospital."

Emma walked in, and Henry hugged her, "Good night, Ma."

"Good night, kiddo," she kissed his cheek when he left to go to his room.

They heard his door close, and Emma climbed into bed. Regina and Emma exchanged a smile then Regina took her wife's hand in hers. They talked and laughed for what seemed like minutes, but it was hours.

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked as she intertwined her fingers with Regina's.

Regina inhaled then exhaled, "Tired and nervous."

Emma kissed Regina's hand then moved to get closer to her. She took her wife into an embrace and began scratching her back.

"Mmm…that feels so good."

"Hey," Regina turned to look at Emma and Emma said, "She's going to be here tomorrow."

"I know," Regina smiled, and tear grazed her cheek, "I can't wait."

Emma wiped the tear away with her thumb, "I can't wait to hold her in my arms."

Regina pulled her wife to her and planted a tender kiss to her lips, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Emma gave her one last kiss then closed her eyes.

During the night, Regina had made a noise that startled her. Emma noticed her wife was asleep then placed a hand on her wife's belly. It was tight. Emma looked at the alarm clock thinking it was only eleven; 2:00.

"And so it starts…"

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

-Somewhere in Dreamland-

Emma appeared in the same forestry place where she would meet Katherine at night for their talks. The place looked different.

"Emma!"

"Regina!"

They took each others' hands and looked around.

"Darling, this place is in ruin. What is going on?"

Emma's eyes widened, "Katherine!"

"Katherine, sweetheart!"

"Mom…Ma…I'm over here."

Regina and Emma followed their daughter's voice and found her lying on the ground in pain. They knelt next to her.

Emma took her in her arms, "What's happening here? Why does this place look like a war happened?"

"I'm not comfortable anymore. Everything feels so tight, and I can't move."

Regina took her daughter's hand in hers, "It's alright, sweetheart. It won't be long now until you will be with us."

"Just think, kiddo," Emma began, "today, you will be in Mommy and I's arms, and it will be my voice that you will hear after I cut you free from Mommy."

Katherine smiled then whimpered in pain. Emma held out her hand and touched Regina's belly. It was tight again. Emma looked at her wrist realizing she forgot to take off her watch; 2:30.

"Thirty minutes apart."

Regina realized what Emma was referring to and exhaled.

"Mom, I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what, darling?"

Katherine couldn't hold back the tears anymore, "I'm sorry that I'm going to hurt you."

Emma kissed her daughter's forehead, and Regina cupped her daughter's cheek, "It's okay, sweetheart. It is all part of the process. I'm going to be fine. I have your Ma that will be there with your big brother, and I will be there too after he is finished with school."

Katherine smiled weakly then winced in pain. Emma checked her watch; 3:00.

"It's getting hard to keep talking to you both…"

Emma began to rock her, "It's alright. If you need to let me go, let me go."

Katherine pulled Emma into an embrace, "Ma no!"

"It's alright, baby girl. Just think, we could have our talks for real and not in our dreams anymore. You will be able to feel my hugs and kisses anytime you want."

"But Ma, I'm scared of the witch."

Regina pulled Katherine to her and took her into an embrace, "Listen to me, darling, your Ma and I won't let that witch do anything to you. If she happens to take you, summon us like you summon us to meet you every night and we will be there."

Katherine winced in pain again when Emma looked at her watch; 3:20. Twenty minutes…Emma and Regina exchanged glances at each other both knowing the contractions were getting closer together.

Emma took her daughter's hand in hers, "Hey, it's time for Ma to go back."

Katherine looked worryingly at her, "Don't leave me…ow!"

Emma looked at her watch; 3:45.

"You have Mommy with you, and I want to be there when Mommy wakes up. Something tells me that she will need me."

Emma kissed her daughter to her cheek, "I love you, Katherine Grace."

Katherine winced in pain as the women were in an embrace. Four o'clock…fifteen minutes now.

Katherine, through tears, sobbed, "I love you, too, Ma."

Emma disappeared, and Katherine began to cry.

-Regina and Emma's bedroom-

Emma woke up and noticed Regina still asleep. She placed her hand on her wife's belly, and it was tight again. Emma bit her lower lip when she realized how long she and Regina were with Katherine. It was now 4:15 and the contractions have gotten closer together. She grabbed her phone and began texting Snow.

**_Emma: Be on alert! Contractions started at 2:00 being only thirty minutes apart, but now they are fifteen minutes apart._ **

Emma got up and began getting herself ready for whenever Regina wakes up. Her phone dinged, and she went pick it up to read the message.

**_Snow: Your mom is still sleeping. It's dad. It's getting close. Just keep us posted. We are now on standby. :)_ **

**_Emma: Thanks, dad. Will keep you posted._ **

Emma walked into the bathroom and began getting dressed.

-Somewhere in Dreamland-

Regina held Katherine as she winced in pain.

"Mom, I'm scared."

Regina kissed her daughter's forehead, "I know, darling, I am too, but we have Ma that will be there for both of us until you are placed in my arms."

"I don't want you to be in pain."

Regina giggled, "It's going to be alright. A lot of good things come with pain."

"Mom, I love you."

Regina smiled, "I love you, too, sweetheart."

Katherine whimpered, "I can't hold on much longer."

"It's alright," Regina turned Katherine to where they were looking into each other's eyes, "it's time."

Katherine nodded, and Regina kissed her daughter's forehead. Katherine turned into a golden orb and returned to Regina's belly. Regina placed a hand on her stomach and darkness took over.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Emma continued to track the contractions while sitting on the bed waiting for Regina to give her the green light. Every fifteen minutes Regina had a contraction. It was now five o'clock.

Regina opened her eyes to a shot of pain in her stomach, "Emma."

Emma turned to her wife, and Regina questioned, "What does labor feel like?"

"Why? How are you feeling?"

Regina took a deep breath and replied, "If I was holding top secret information and I'm being held at gunpoint, I'd talk."

Emma quickly said, "Showtime!"

"Emma, it hurts!" Regina winced in pain.

"Deep breaths, darling," Emma instructed while texting her parents.

**_Emma: Showtime! Get here now!_ **

**_Snow: Grandma and Grandpa to the rescue!_ **

**_Emma: OMG! LOL! How in the world are you so cheerful at this time?_ **

**_Snow: It's a gift._ **

**_Emma: *eye roll*_ **

Emma took Regina's hand in hers and kissed her wife on her forehead.

"Do you want to try to sit at the edge of the bed so it will be easier to get out?"

Regina nodded, and Emma helped her sit up. When Regina reached the edge of the bed, a contraction hit her worse than before.

Regina gasped and placed a hand on her belly, "I sure hope your mother gets here soon! If she doesn't, I'm going to fry her to a crisp!"

Emma giggled and instructed, "Babe, take deep breaths. Do as I do."

Emma and Regina took in a deep breath then released it. Emma touched her forehead to Regina's as they did some deep breathing together. Emma heard the door open then close along with hurried footsteps up the stairs.

"How are we doing?" Snow asked as she sat next to Regina on the bed.

Regina gave her mother-in-law the evil eye, "How am I doing? I am in pain because your granddaughter is about to make her grand entrance. If you don't mind, I would like to go to the hospital now before either you or Emma will have to deliver her right here!"

Emma took Regina's hands and helped her stand.

"Emma, I need to go to the bathroom."

Emma helped her to the bathroom and David walked in.

"How is she?"

Snow shook her head, "Don't you dare ask that question unless you want a fireball to your rear end."

David smiled, "That's our Regina."

"Emma, what the hell is that on the floor?"

"Your water just broke, dear."

"I'm going to kill you!"

Emma picked up Regina carrying her out the bathroom, out the bedroom, and down the stairs with David and Snow right behind her. David opened the door for his daughter, and she carried her wife to the SUV. Snow opened the passenger door, and Emma carefully placed Regina in the seat. Regina buckled herself in, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath in. She exhaled and opened her eyes.

Snow took Regina's hand in hers, "We'll see you soon. Good luck; we love you."

Regina smiled and turned to see Emma climb in then buckled herself in. She grabbed her red light and placed it on top of the hood of the vehicle.

Regina sighed, "Darling, is that necessary?"

Emma questioned, "Do you want to have the baby in the car?"

"No."

"Then it's necessary."

"Paul is waiting to escort you," David said and closed the door.

Emma pushed the button, and the car roared to life. She put the car in reverse and carefully backed out the driveway. When she was on the road, Emma flipped the light and the siren blared. She put the pedal to the metal, and the tires squealed as the vehicle took off into the night.

"Are you trying to kill the baby and us before she's even born?"

Emma decided to bite back, "Just because you are in labor and in pain doesn't mean you get to bite my freaking head off! I'm trying to get you to the hospital, so you don't have the baby in the car! I have no idea how to deliver a baby, so I want the professionals to do it!"

Regina started crying then Emma took her hand and kissed it, "Babe, I love you. I'm on your side, and I'm here to help you."

"I know you are. I'm sorry for being a bitch."

Emma laughed then realized people were watching the car speed by.

"Look, the people know it's time."

Regina looked out the window and noticed some smiles on their faces. It made her feel loved and wanted. She placed a hand on her aching belly and smiled.

Emma pointed, "There's Sergeant Paul," and she flashed him letting him know it's her.

The patrol car's lights flashed, and the siren blared as it took the lead. The two cars continued toward the hospital.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

They arrived at the hospital to see a waiting party waiting at the Emergency Entrance. Emma temporarily parked the vehicle, got out, and opened the door for Regina. Emma was surprised to see Sarah pushing the wheelchair to get Regina.

Regina was the first to question, "Sarah, what are you doing here? I thought…"

"You think I was going to miss out on you delivering your precious little girl? Not a chance. You and Emma were there for me in my time of need, and now I'm going to be here until you bring her home."

Regina was in tears then Emma asked, "What room are you bringing her to?"

Sarah replied, "Room 303 in Labor and Delivery."

"I know where it is," Emma said then Regina quickly grabbed Emma's arm, "Darling, don't leave me."

Emma knelt in front of her wife who was now sitting in a wheelchair, "I'm going park the car, and I'll be right by your side before they finish hooking you up to all the monitors."

Sarah wheeled Regina inside, and Emma went to park the car.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Regina was lying in the hospital bed wearing a hospital gown getting poked by needles and getting hooked up to different monitors. Emma walked in with the bag, placed it on the sofa, and went to Regina's side.

"I told you I would be back before they were finished hooking you up."

Regina smiled, "You sure did."

Amy Fabin knocked on the door, "Well, this is it. Let's check you and see how you're progressing. Now, relax for me. I know it's hard because of the contractions, but take a deep breath and relax."

Regina spread her legs and did what the doctor told her.

Dr. Fabin said, "You are five and a half centimeters dilated, 100% effaced, and the baby's head is engaged in the birth canal. Madam Mayor, you are in active labor. This little one is right on schedule."

The doctor went to wash her hands, and Regina questioned, "Why does it feel like my spine is breaking into a million pieces then slowly reassembling itself back together again?"

Dr. Fabin replied, "You are explaining back labor. I want to wait until you are a solid six almost seven centimeters dilated before giving you the epidural. At the rate you are progressing, you won't have to wait too much longer for it. I will come to check on you within an hour."

The doctor left, and it was just Emma and Regina in the room. Emma pulled the chair next to Regina and took her hand in hers.

Regina smiled, and Emma said, "She's coming."

Regina nodded, "Yes, she is."

"We will officially be a family of four today."

Regina giggled, "Yes, we will be."

Emma leaned in and gave her wife a gentle kiss to her waiting lips, "I love you, Regina Katherine."

Regina smiled, "I love you, Emma Grace."

Regina winced in pain, and she squeezed Emma's hand. Emma rubbed her hand and closed her eyes trying to use their joined magic to help relax her.

"Emma, whatever you're doing, it feels nice."

Emma smiled, "Using our bonded magic, dear."

The sun was rising and an hour almost two hours have passed, and Dr. Fabin showed up.

"Let's check you and see far along we are."

Regina spread her legs and took a deep breath. Dr. Fabin checked her cervix.

"You are six and a half almost seven centimeters. Ready for that epidural?"

Regina nodded, "I am ready to be relieved from this torture."

The anesthesiologist opened the door, "Is someone ready to see me?"

"You better believe it," Regina said as Emma helped her sit at the edge of the bed.

Emma took Regina's hands in hers, and Regina rested her head on Emma's forehead.

The anesthesiologist instructed, "Alright, Madam Mayor, take a deep breath and slowly let it out."

Regina followed his instructions, and she shook due to the pain.

"You are going to feel a little pinch, and then that will be it."

Sure enough, she felt a pinch and the medicine going in.

"All done."

Emma and the anesthesiologist helped Regina lay back so the epidural could stay in. After she was situated, the anesthesiologist left, and Snow, David, and Henry walked in.

"Hey, kiddo," Emma smiled then Regina held out her hand, "Henry!"

He ran up to his mom and hugged her, "Grandma told me you threatened to fry her."

Regina giggled, "I did. Are you ready for your exams today?"

Henry nodded, "Yep and I'm ready for my little sister."

He unzipped his jacket and opened it up to sport his 'proud big brother' shirt. Emma and Regina laughed then Snow noticed the monitor for the contractions.

Her mouth dropped, "Regina, these contractions are through the roof! How are you not feeling any of this?"

Regina smiled evilly, "Thanks to the little life safer known as an epidural. Now, I don't have to be bitchy anymore."

The Swan-Mills/Charming family shared a laugh, and Snow checked the time.

"Henry, we need to tell your moms good-bye so we can get to school on time."

Henry hugged both of his mothers then they left. Regina and Emma were left alone again.

"You know something."

Regina turned to her wife, and Emma continued, "I miss our talks. You and me…talking for hours."

Regina smiled, "I miss them, too. We found something else to occupy our time instead of talking."

"And yet we wonder how we ended up pregnant."

They shared a laugh and Regina corrected, "That was you, dear. You wished on a star."

"No, I helped it along by wishing on a star. The rest came naturally through our magic."

"True."

Emma gazed into those brown eyes that she loved so much, "When did you first realize that you had feelings for me?

""Oh Emma, must we do this."

"We have loads of time to kill. So, humor me."

Regina giggled, "Alright, fair enough. It was when you took an electric chain saw to my apple tree that I realized you were just as evil as I was. It was when you said that you believed in me that I knew my feelings for you changed. I felt something when we were in Neverland…"

"When we were tied up to the tree?"

"Yes!"

Emma giggled, "That's funny."

"Now, it's your turn dear."

"Alright, when I first laid eyes on you, I thought how drop dead gorgeous you looked…"

Regina giggled then Emma continued, "I got to know you and got to see a side of you that no one else got to see. Every time I got close to you to where I could smell your perfume…it made my emotions go haywire. It wasn't until Neverland when we were tied up to that tree that I realized my feelings for you changed. I felt it then. When you were about to separate us when Pan's curse was about to hit, I thought I was going to lose you. I'm so thankful that we had our time in the Enchanted Forest and I'm so thankful that you chose me to be the one you would love with all your heart. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for marrying me. Last but not least, thank you for carrying Katherine Grace and soon to be delivering her. I love you so much."

"Damn it, Emma, I don't want to cry until I hear our Katherine Grace cry."

Emma giggled, and Regina joined in. Dr. Fabin walked in.

"The epidural is working very nice isn't it?"

Regina nodded, "Yes it is."

"Let's check our progress."

Regina spread her legs, took a deep breath, exhaled, and smiled at Emma.

"Wow! You are eight and a half centimeters dilated. Right now, our time is ten o'clock so in a good two hours I am betting money that you will be ready to deliver. I will check back at eleven. If you are not fully dilated then, I give another hour maybe an hour and a half."

The doctor washed her hands then left the room.

"Emma…"

Emma looked at her wife and Regina continued, "I am also thankful for the time we had in the Enchanted Forest. I am thankful you chose me to be the one that you would love with all your heart. Thank you, Emma, for loving me…for marrying me, and last but certainly not least, thank you for Katherine Grace. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to do this. I love you very much."

Emma leaned forward and gave Regina a long gentle kiss. There was a knock at the door, and Emma broke the kiss to see who it was. Henry ran into the room.

"Henry, why aren't you at school?" Regina questioned then Snow walked in explaining for him, "He asked his teachers if he could take his tests so he could be there for his baby sister's arrival. Of course, the teachers let him. He took three tests back to back. He finished all three in an hour. They told me he passed them with flying colors."

Emma high fived him, "Way to go, kid!"

Regina asked, "What about homework?"

"They didn't give him any due to his mom having a baby," Snow smiled then Henry's mothers smiled.

There was another knock at the door. David walked in, "Still no baby?"

Regina lifted her hands, "Still no baby."

David sighed, and everyone laughed. Two hours have passed, and the Swan-Mills/Charming family laughed, talked, and even played a round of UNO where Emma won. It was one o'clock in the afternoon, and Regina felt some pressure from down below.

"Emma…"

Emma looked at Regina, and the brunette asked, "How do you know if you need to push when you have an epidural?"

"From what I've heard and read, you will feel pressure down there."

Regina nodded, "That's exactly what I'm feeling at the moment."

There was a knock at the door, and it was Dr. Fabin.

"Sorry, I got tied up with an emergency surgery. Let's check you."

Regina spread her legs, took a deep breath, and exhaled.

"Fully dilated and I'm touching the head."

Regina and Emma shouted, "What!

"Dr. Fabin washed her hands, and Sarah walked in.

"Alright, who's all staying?"

Regina said, "Emma is staying."

"Mom, I want to stay…"

Emma was the one who objected, "Oh no, too much blood and it will look like a war took place in here. You don't need to see any of that."

Henry kissed his mothers then followed Snow and David out the room. Emma and Regina exchanged smiles.

"This is it," Emma said and Regina nodded, "This is it."

Dr. Fabin was suited up, and Sarah helped Regina get into position.

"Alright Regina, on your next contraction, I want you to push," Dr. Fabin instructed.

Regina nodded then she felt the pressure.

She started to push, and Sarah counted, "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10, relax."

Regina exhaled and began some deep breathing. Emma took Regina's hand in hers then Regina felt pressure again.

She started to push, and Sarah counted, "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10, relax."

Regina exhaled, and Emma kissed her forehead, "You're doing great, babe."

Dr. Fabin said, "You're doing beautifully, Regina. The head has crowned, and now we're in the home stretch. Whenever you're ready, give a big push."

She felt the pressure and Regina pushed. Sarah counted, "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10, relax."

Regina exhaled, and Dr. Fabin said, "Just breathe for right now."

Regina, with Emma's coaching, did some deep breathing exercises. Dr. Fabin was moving the baby to the left then the right.

"Alright, Regina, one big push and she will be here."

Regina took a deep breath and pushed. The amount of energy passing through Regina and Katherine was making the lights in the room flicker then go haywire. A couple of them started shooting sparks.

"Babe, the lights slow down on the push."

Regina backed off then Dr. Fabin said, "And she's here!"

A faint baby cry was heard, and Regina relaxed to the point of tears. Emma kissed Regina's forehead.

They looked into each others' eyes, and through her tears, Emma said proudly, "She's here!"

Regina sobbed, "She's here!"

They shared a long gentle kiss, and Dr. Fabin said, "Emma, would you like to come cut the cord?"

Emma walked over, took the scissors, and cut where Dr. Fabin showed her.

Emma smiled at her daughter and said, "Hi sweetheart, it's Ma! I told you that it would be my voice that you will hear after I cut you free from Mommy."

Regina laughed while crying and Sarah took the baby to get her cleaned off. Dr. Fabin collected the afterbirth and began cleaning Regina up. The epidural wore off, and a nurse removed it from her back. Sarah brought a clean wailing baby to get weighed and measured.

"Tiny little thing…six pounds two ounces and nineteen inches long."

Emma smiled as she ran her fingers through her wife's hair, "I told you she wouldn't be a big baby."

Sarah put on a diaper, a white shirt, and a pink cap on the baby's head. She wrapped her in a pink footprint blanket and walked over to Regina.

Sarah smiled, "Here she is," and placed the wailing baby in Regina's arms.

Regina smiled, "Hello there, beautiful. It's Mommy. You're Ma, and I have been waiting for you for so long."

Emma kissed Katherine to her tiny forehead, "Hi my little princess; it's Ma. Your Mommy and I love you very much. I told you that you would be in our arms soon."

"Emma, look at her. She's beautiful," Regina admired then Emma rubbed her daughter's head, "She's perfect."

Regina and Emma looked at each other, smiled, and shared a long tender kiss. Katherine made a little noise causing the women the break the kiss.

Emma began talking to her baby girl, "Does someone want a kiss too?"

Regina giggled when Emma kissed the tiny baby, and she could have sworn Katherine had a small grin on her face. Regina kissed her daughter then Henry, Snow, and David walked in.

"Hey, kiddo, come see your little sister."

Henry walked over, and Regina asked, "Do you want to hold her?"

Henry smiled and nodded.

Emma instructed, "Sit on the sofa, and I will give her to you."

Henry followed instructions then Emma took Katherine from Regina.

"Alright, hold her with two hands," Emma said as she walked over to her son.

Henry nodded then Emma handed the baby over to her big brother. Henry smiled as he got to see his little sister.

"Well, hi. I'm your big brother. I have been talking to you for so long through Mommy's tummy. Now, we can talk for real. Don't worry; I will protect you when Ma and Mommy can't like when we're at school. I know you are very little now, but I'm talking about later."

Regina took Emma's hand in hers, and Emma looked at her wife who was smiling at her. To Emma and Regina, their life was perfect. Snow and David took their turns holding and talking to their granddaughter then Katherine began to cry. Sarah walked in.

"I know that cry. Someone is hungry, Mommy."

Emma took Katherine from David and brought her back to Regina.

Sarah began, "You had said that you wanted to try to nurse. So Emma and I will help you. Sit up and get comfortable."

Regina sat up, and Emma gave a crying baby to her. Regina followed Sarah's instructions, lowered her hospital gown, and exposed her left breast. She positioned Katherine to nurse.

Regina questioned, "How do you know if she…oh…never mind. There you go, sweetheart."

Sarah smiled, "You're fortunate that she latched on easily. Not a lot of women can experience this because it's either too painful; they begin to bleed when the baby nurses or the baby doesn't latch on well."

Regina smiled as she watched her daughter feed, "Someone was hungry."

Emma and Regina's stomach growled then Snow said, "Someone else is hungry."

The women laughed then Katherine finished. Emma took her and burped her as Regina adjusted herself. Snow, David, and Henry told them good-bye as Regina and Emma ate the cheeseburger that David brought them from Granny's. Sarah had taken Katherine to the nursery for Regina and Emma to eat then rest.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Katherine Grace was sound asleep in the nursery then someone dressed in black and green appeared to look into the nursery at the sleeping baby. It was the red-headed witch that threatened the little sleeping baby's mothers throughout the entire nine months she was inside her Mommy's womb. Katherine felt her dark presence and began to cry.


	27. Battle of the Witches Part 2

_"The Queen and the Savior are soul mates. The Queen will conceive and bear a child. When the child is born on the third day of the third month before the sun dies, the Wicked Witch will fall by the hands of the Queen and the Savior."_

-March 3rd 9:00 pm-Zelena walked into the nursery and stood in front of the Swan-Mills baby. She watched as the infant began wailing then she picked up the baby. The baby screamed louder, and a nurse walked in.

"Excuse me; you are not allowed in here."

Zelena turned toward the nurse, smiled wickedly, held out her green gloved hand, and the nurse dropped into unconsciousness.

"You are going to come with me little one. Oh, I'm Auntie Zelena…"

Zelena and the screaming baby disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Regina opened her eyes and quickly sat up. She looked at the sofa bed and noticed Emma was wide awake.

"Emma, something is not right."

"I know. Something doesn't feel right at all."

Emma got up and sat on the hospital bed with Regina. Regina took Emma's hands in hers, and Emma tightened her grip.

"Emma, do you feel that?"

"You mean that presence that wasn't there earlier?"

"Yes, focus on it."

The two women closed their eyes, and a gold light flashed showing Katherine screaming while lying in a basket in a large rune with Zelena at the center. It also showed where they were which looked like an abandoned warehouse. Both women quickly opened their eyes and gasped.

Regina was in tears, "Emma! She took her! She took our baby!"

Emma took Regina in an embrace and rocked her, "I know. Listen to me; this is it. Let's end this once and for all. Katherine is calling for us, and we will go to her like we always did in our dreams. Zelena will pay dearly. This ends tonight."

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

A gold cloud of smoke appeared outside of the abandoned warehouse two miles away from the town line. Emma and Regina could hear the loud cries and screams coming from their baby. Regina took off in a sprint then Emma appeared in front of her.

"Emma, she needs us," Regina began to argue then Emma shushed her, "You want to blow our cover or do you want an element of surprise?"

Regina didn't answer then Emma took her wife's hands in hers, "Regina, we have to enter at the right time to sabotage the spell. Try summoning the gold magic."

Regina gazed at her right hand, and instead of a fireball, it was a golden light swirl. She smiled then Emma showed that she could summon it with ease as well. They walked up to the warehouse and peeked inside the window. Emma quickly texted David explaining the situation and where they were. Her phone dinged, and she checked it.

**_David: Coming in the patrol car._ **

They watched as Zelena held up her hands. The large rune in the center of the floor began to glow green.

Regina took hold of Emma's arm, "Emma, we need to go in now!"

"Wait…"

Zelena began to chant, "I call the sands of time to turn back the clock…"

Katherine screamed louder, Emma's anger rose, and so did Regina's.

"Let's go," Emma instructed.

They disappeared in a cloud of gold smoke and appeared inside.

"Bring me back to change my fate…"

Emma fired a golden ball of light at the rune stopping the spell then Regina shot a golden ball of light at Zelena knocking her back into the wall behind her. Regina and Emma ran to their baby. They knelt and began shushing the screaming baby.

"Hi sweetheart, it's Mommy…"

"And Ma…"

Katherine's screams calmed to crying. Regina and Emma took turns kissing their daughter.

Emma began talking to her again, "Don't worry, little one, Mommy and I will take care of the mean witch."

"She won't bother you anymore," Regina said with a smile then Katherine's cries calmed to where she wasn't crying anymore.

Zelena got up, and she began to walk to the little family reunion. Emma felt the witch's every move and quickly formed a gold shield around Katherine. Emma and Regina stood up to face their adversary.

"Oh goodie, the mommies have come to the rescue of the little brat."

Regina's face hardened, "It ends now, Zelena. You will no longer threaten my family."

Zelena laughed, "You think that scares me! So far, you are the one that's been giving me empty threats so why don't you take flight."

Zelena sent both Emma and Regina flying backward while cackling what Zelena didn't expect was Regina and Emma stopping themselves in mid-flight. Zelena's eyes widened as they landed softly back to the ground.

Emma smiled, "What? You didn't believe her. I bet you do now."

Zelena's face hardened, and Regina and Emma flicked their wrists simultaneously sending Zelena spinning through the air and landed in the middle of her rune smashing it to pieces. The witch had a hard time getting up. She screamed, and she began to glow green. Emma and Regina looked at each other then nodded.

"This is it," Emma held out her hand then Regina took it, "This is it."

They tightened their grip, and it burned a bright gold. They summoned their magic in their free hand to where it traveled up their arm. Zelena's magic was sparking, and Regina and Emma waited for her to fire what she had. Zelena screamed at the top of her lungs, and the magic raced toward the couple. Emma and Regina held out their hand and tightened their grip on their joined hands. The golden fire sped toward the green spark energy knocking it back into the redhead then sent her flying backward spinning until she hit the far wall. Where the rune was, a clear glass ball with glittery green smoke swirling inside it was left. Regina picked up the glass ball then Zelena got up. She walked to face her sister and the Savior. The witch hardened her expression then attempted to choke her sister magically …nothing happened. Zelena tried again, but nothing happened.

Regina evilly grinned, "What's the matter, sis? Someone knocked the magic out of you?"

"What's the matter, Zelena? You're not threatening us anymore."

Zelena growled, "So now what, you're going to kill me?"

Emma walked up to her and sent a golden magical shock to her stomach. Zelena collapsed to the ground then Emma knelt next to her.

"No, Zelena, we're not going to kill you. We're not like you. You are now under arrest for kidnapping and attempted murder of the Mayor and Sheriff. You have the right to remain silent and now…powerless."

Regina knelt next to Emma. Emma placed her hand on top of the glass ball with the glittery green smoke swirling inside, and together, their magic shattered the ball destroying the magic with it. Zelena was in tears and the sound of a car door slamming echoed into the building. David walked in to see his daughter and daughter-in-law knelt by the witch. He ran over to them.

David picked up Zelena by the arm, "You are coming with me, and I hope you enjoy your time behind bars."

Regina and Emma ran toward their baby. Emma took down the shield, and Regina took their daughter in her arms. Emma took her wife and baby into an embrace then snapped her fingers. They disappeared in a cloud of gold smoke.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Emma and Regina appeared in the hospital room with Katherine in Regina's arms. Emma sat on the bed with Regina attempting to calm a tired baby.

"You know what will get her to go to sleep."

Regina smiled then Emma started, _"Come stop your crying. It'll be alright."_

 _"Just take my hand hold it tight,"_ Regina rubbed her finger on her daughter's tiny hand.

Emma rubbed her daughter's head, _"I will protect you from all around you."_

Regina smiled, _"I will be here don't you cry."_

Emma took her from Regina and stood up with her, _"For one so small, you seem so strong."_

Regina took Emma and Katherine in an embrace, _"My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm."_

Together, the mothers smiled, _"This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry."_

Emma kissed her daughter's forehead, _"You'll be in my heart."_

Regina kissed her daughter's hand that was holding her finger, _"Yes, you'll be in my heart."_

Together, they sang, _"From this day on, now and forever more."_

Emma sat down on the sofa bed, _"You'll be in my heart."_

Regina sat down next to her wife, _"No matter what they say."_

Together, they smiled at their daughter, _"You'll be here in my heart."_

Emma kissed her sleeping daughter, _"Always."_

Regina kissed her sleeping daughter and whispered, "Always."

Sarah opened the door and turned on a small light. Emma and Regina could tell she was upset by something.

"Madam Mayor, Sheriff, your baby is not in the nursery. Nurse Cathy said that Zelena took her…"

Sarah noticed the baby sleeping in Emma's arms and she exhaled in relief.

Regina said, "Nurse Cathy was right. Zelena did take her, but we took care of her. The prophecy has been fulfilled."

Emma asked, "Could she stay with us? I would rest easier if I knew that she was here."

Sarah nodded, "Sure. I'll bring her cot in here for you to put her in."

Sarah left the room, and Emma and Regina climbed into the sofa bed together with a sleeping Katherine in Emma's arms. Regina lied back and snuggled up to Emma who had Katherine resting on her chest.

"Now I understand why I longed for you so much during the pregnancy," Regina smiled then Emma turned to look at her wife.

Regina continued, "Katherine is so comfortable with you. She knows when she's with you and when she's with me."

"Of course, she does. She knows her Mommy, and she knows her Ma."

"Emma, she prefers you than me."

"Regina Katherine, I know you didn't say that our baby is showing favoritism. She's only a few hours old. She loves you, and she knows your touch. Who's voice calmed her the most when we were rescuing her? Yours. She calmed when who picked her up…you."

"She needed us, both."

Emma smiled, "Yes, she did. She wanted us both. She knew she was alright when she heard both of us.”

Regina gave Emma a long passionate kiss, "I love you, Emma Grace."

Emma smiled, "I love you, Regina Katherine."

The two mothers fell asleep after giving their daughter a good night kiss. Sarah returned into the room with the cot to see the new mothers fast asleep with a sleeping baby on Emma's chest. Sarah carefully took Katherine and placed her in the cot. Emma opened her eyes to see Sarah putting the baby safely into the cot. Emma smiled at Sarah then went back to sleep.


	28. Welcome Home Katherine Grace

The sound of a baby cry caused Emma to open her eyes slowly. She got up and walked over to the cot. She looked down at her daughter and smiled.

"Good morning."

Katherine settled down, and Emma picked her up, "Did you sleep well? I bet I know what you're crying for. I think you are hungry."

Katherine made a cute little noise that woke Regina.

"Guess who's up? Mommy is up. Tell her, oh Mommy; I'm hungry."

Emma sat down on the sofa bed, and Regina took Katherine into her arms.

Regina smiled at her daughter, "Good morning, my little princess. You slept well last night. Are you ready to eat?"

Regina adjusted herself and began to nurse. Emma kissed her daughter's head and wrapped her arm around her nursing wife.

"She has your appetite," Regina said as she admired her nursing baby.

Emma giggled, "Eat up, little one, you'll get big and strong like Ma.”

Regina giggled, and Emma looked at her wife, "Hey."

Regina turned to face her and Emma smiled, "We get to go home today."

"I know. I'm ready to be home with her. I can't wait to see her in her crib."

Emma noticed Katherine looking at her, "You're done. Are you ready for me?"

Emma took Katherine and Regina adjusted herself. Emma burped Katherine and looked at the time; 4:30 am. The blonde laid back, and Katherine had fallen back to sleep.

"Emma," Regina was getting comfortable to lie back down, "She's already asleep. I love her so much."

Emma kissed the top of her daughter's head, "I love her so much. She's adorable when she makes her little noises."

Regina smiled as she placed her hand on her daughter, "Yes, she is. I think that she is communicating with us through the noises that she makes."

"She is, babe. This is her only way to talk to us since she can't talk like in our dreams. In a way, it feels like I can understand her."

Regina smiled while closing her eyes, "I feel that way too when I talk to her."

The two women didn't realize they had both fallen right back to sleep along with their daughter.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

The sun shone through the window, and Regina opened her eyes to see her daughter wide awake. Regina sat up, bent her knees, and took her daughter off her sleeping wife. She placed her daughter against her legs so she can see her mommy.

"Well, hi. You and I are up before Ma. You and I can talk before she gets up."

Katherine made a cute little noise, and Regina smiled, "I know. We get to go home today, and we might be home before your big brother gets home from school."

Katherine made the same little noise and Regina rubbed her finger on her daughter's cheek, "I can't wait for you to see your room. You are going to love what Ma did on the walls. She painted it just for you."

Katherine grunted, and Regina giggled, "Yes, she did it just for you. Do you know that Ma loves you so much?"

She made the cute little noise again, and Regina felt a hand touch her arm."Talking to her without me, huh?"

Regina smiled at her daughter, "Uh oh, we got caught!"

Emma giggled and sat up looking at her daughter, "Are you comfortable right there? Do you want to come by Ma?"

Katherine made another cute noise but different from the one she made for Regina.

Emma rubbed her daughter's cheek with her finger, "Did you and Mommy have a good talk?"

Katherine made the noise again, and Emma smiled, "I'm sure you two had a wonderful talk."

While Katherine was making her little noise, Regina began to smell something, "Emma…"

"I'm sure you two talked about me…"

The smell was getting worse, and Regina pinched her nose, "Babe, our sweetheart just had her first bowel movement."

"I thought that's what I smelled. Come here, sweetheart, let's change your booty!"

Emma picked up Katherine and got up. Regina got up and grabbed a diaper from the diaper bag along with some wipes and powder. Emma unfastened the Velcro from the diaper and when she pulled it down…

"Holy shit, Batman; this stinks!"

Regina couldn't contain her laughter as they tag teamed cleaning their daughter's booty. Sarah walked in to see the mothers doing diaper duty.

"I was coming to check up on you three. You look like you are doing well."

Emma sarcastically questioned, "Sarah, why didn't you warn us that the first bowel movement smells horrible and looks like black vomit?"

Sarah laughed then cleared her throat, "Sorry, Dr. Fabin wants to check up on you before you and baby get discharged. She should be here in a couple of hours."

Emma picked up a clean baby and kissed her cheek. Regina walked up to Sarah and took her into an embrace.

"Thank you for being there for us and helping us deliver our baby girl."

Sarah smiled and replied, "It was my pleasure. You both were there for me when I lost the love of my life; my Theo. I vowed that day to be there for you whenever your time of need may be. My mission is now complete."

Regina and Sarah broke the embrace then Sarah left the room.

"Hey babe," Regina turned to look at Emma, and the blonde continued, "Take her and I will go get ready. When I am finished, you can start getting ready."

Regina took Katherine and walked over to the chair by the hospital bed. Emma walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Emma gripped the sink, hung her head, and did some deep breathing. She clutched her stomach as she was breathing through the pain. She thought about what she did last night. While Regina was sleeping, she placed her hand on her stomach and used the gold magic to heal Regina so she could have more children. Emma knew that all magic came with a price, but she had no idea what the price would be. The pain subsided, and she snapped her fingers. Her pajamas changed into jeans, a gray long-sleeved t-shirt, and her red leather jacket. Emma walked out of the bathroom, went to the bag, grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste, and walked back into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, and after she finished, she walked out to put it back in the bag. There was a knock at the door, and Dr. Fabin walked in.

"Hello, how are we feeling?"

Regina smiled, "We are feeling great."

Emma picked up her phone, "Dr. Fabin, do you want to hold Katherine? I want to get a picture of you holding her."

"Sure," Dr. Fabin sat down in a chair, and Regina brought Katherine to her.

Dr. Fabin looked at Katherine and smiled, "Hello, little one, you have two wonderful mommies."

Emma smiled and took the picture.

Regina looked over Emma's shoulder at the picture, "It came out well."

"I put in the discharge papers for you to go home. Sarah will let you know when everything is finalized. She's beautiful Madam Mayor, Sheriff. Congratulations."

The doctor left after Emma took Katherine from her. Emma sat down in the chair and Regina went to the bathroom. Regina brushed her teeth and changed into a wrap dress to be comfortable. She put on some black flats and walked back into the room to see Sarah talking with Emma and a wheelchair in the room.

Emma and Sarah turned to Regina then Sarah said, "You are clear to go."

Regina pointed to the wheelchair, "Why is that here?"

"You are being wheeled out. You did have a baby, and we don't want you to overdo yourself to where you are back in the hospital."

Emma had already changed Katherine into her going home outfit. She was wearing a lilac-colored long sleeved ruffled shirt dress with some gray pants and little black boots. Emma walked up to Regina and handed the calm resting baby to her. Regina took her in her arms and Emma went pick up the bag.

Emma said, "I'm going get the car, and I will come back to meet you."

Regina nodded then Emma kissed her on the cheek and left out the door.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Regina was sitting in the wheelchair waiting for Emma to return holding Katherine in her arms admiring how adorable she looked in her outfit.

"Your carriage awaits, your majesty."

Regina looked up to see Emma walk into the room and the brunette laughed.

Emma took hold of the handles and bent down to ask, "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes," Regina smiled while admiring her sleeping baby.

Emma pushed her wife out of the room, and Sarah followed behind. Every nurse smiled and congratulated them as they passed. They reached the doors to the entrance to see the blue SUV parked and running. Emma stopped the chair at the rear passenger door, locked the brakes on the chair, opened the car door, took Katherine from Regina, and carefully placed her in the carrier. She buckled her in and then helped Regina stand. Together, they walked to the driver's side, and Emma opened up the door. Regina carefully got in, and Emma closed the door behind her. Sarah closed the door on the passenger side and waved good-bye to them as she wheeled the chair back into the hospital.

Emma looked in her rearview mirror, "Ready?"

Regina looked up into the mirror and smiled, "Ready."

Emma put the car in drive and meandered her way out of the maze of a parking lot. Regina placed her hand on her sleeping daughter admiring the way she looked in her carrier.

"Hey," Emma called out to her and Regina looked up.

Emma continued, "There's a rainbow."

Regina looked out the window into the sky, and sure enough, a beautiful rainbow graced the sky.

"A beautiful rainbow for our Katherine Grace; how amazing is that?"

Emma smiled, "A miracle."

They turned into town, and Emma noticed all the signs, "Regina, look."

Regina looked up and gasped. The sign on the town hall read, "Welcome to Storybrooke, Katherine Grace Swan-Mills." A little further down, there were handmade signs in almost every shop window either saying "Welcome Princess Katherine" or "Congratulations Madam Mayor and Sheriff on your bundle of joy." Emma laughed when she noticed the special at Granny's. For the breakfast special, baby pigs in a blanket with scrambled eggs. For the lunch special, a Swan-Mills Whopper Cheeseburger with curly ques. For the dinner special, a princess cut sirloin steak with a choice of side.

Regina looked at her sleeping baby, "And they didn't even meet you yet."

Emma smiled, and the car turned down Mifflin Street. Regina looked up to see a stork yard ornament in the front yard with a large pink bow around the neck with "It's a Girl" written on the side.

"Belle's father must have done this," Emma pointed out the stork then Regina countered, "Or it was your mother's doing, and she got Mr. French involved."

"True."

Emma pulled up under the carport and parked the car. She killed the motor and opened the door. She carefully closed it and walked around to get their daughter. Emma opened the door, pushed the release button to pick up the car seat, and carefully took it out of the car. Regina opened her door and carefully got out. After Emma closed the door, she went to help her wife. Regina and Emma walked hand in hand and Emma holding the carrier toward the front door. Emma unlocked the door, and they stepped inside. Emma placed the carrier on the sofa, and Regina sat down next to it. Emma walked out to get the bag. Regina lowered the handle, pushed back the shade, unbuckled her sleeping little girl, picked her up, and held her.

"We're home. If you want, I can give you the grand tour."

Katherine stretched and made a little sigh.

Regina smiled, "Alright, let's start right here. This is the living room where we spend time as a family. We watch TV, play video games, and we also have our family discussions here."

Emma walked in, closed the door, and walked upstairs when Regina got up from the sofa. The doorbell rang, and Regina walked to the door. She opened the door to see Blue, Tinker Bell, and Nova standing at the door.

"Hello, ladies," Regina greeted with a smile then Blue said, "We've come to see how you three are doing."

Regina stepped aside, "Come in and have a seat."

The three fairies walked in, and Regina closed the door. Emma walked down the steps to see the fairies walk into the living room.

Blue acknowledged Emma, "There's the other momma. How are you?"

Emma went sit down next to Regina on the sofa.

The blonde smiled at her sleeping daughter, "I feel delighted."

Tinker Bell smiled as she admired the sleeping baby, "She's adorable."

"Do you want to hold her?" Regina asked, and Tinker Bell nodded.

Regina handed the sleeping baby to the eagerly waiting fairy. Tink admired the sleeping baby and smiled.

"She is beautiful," Tink said then she felt a wave of powerful magic that flowed through her, "And powerful."

"Can I hold her?" Blue asked, and Tink handed Katherine over.

Blue immediately felt the amount of magic the baby had then Blue turned to Nova and Tink, "You two go back. I need to speak to the new mothers alone."

Nova and Tinker Bell told Emma and Regina congratulations then they left. Blue waited a while before speaking.

"Now that I have silenced this entire house, I want to tell you that you have a powerful baby…"

Emma interrupted, "We already know that she's powerful. We got to talk to her while we were asleep, but she was grown up."

"How much do you know of gold magic?"

Regina answered, "Very little. The information we got from Gold was that gold magic is created when a magically bonded soul mated couple consummates their marriage and can only be used when the couple has children."

Blue shook her head, "Number one, never listen to Rumplestiltskin, number two, the information he told you was partially true, and number three, come to us from now on concerning magic. Fairies have been around longer than Rumplestiltskin has been alive. Gold magic is the strongest of all magic that exists. This magic is indeed created when a magically bonded soul mated couple consummates their marriage. You two could have used the magic, but due to Regina being pregnant with this adorable little one, only Emma could have used the gold magic."

"Then explain why I couldn't cast the gold magic when I had summoned it before Katherine was born," Emma was confused then Blue answered, "Because you didn't have the practice or the knowledge of the magic to use it. Once you and Regina got to see how your little girl used it, you two were able to use it to defeat Zelena."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows, "Then why did Gold…"

Blue turned to Regina, "Did he touch Katherine or attempt to touch her, but she didn't let him because she cast a shield. Your belly would have had a golden glow."

Emma replied, "Yes, he wanted to feel how powerful Katherine was and when his hand was inches away from touching Regina's stomach it was glowing a golden color."

"Gold magic destroys dark magic. She sensed the dark magic inside of him, and her magic along with Regina's gold magic was reacting to his. He never asked for a price, did he? He is too terrified to be around this little one."

"But she's just a baby," Regina spoke in her daughter's defense then Blue said, "Little ones with magic are very unpredictable."

Emma and Regina exchanged worried looks at each other then looked at their daughter in Blue's arms.

Blue reassured them, "I am not worried about this adorable little princess because she has two wonderful mothers who will teach her everything they know on how to control it."

Emma looked at Regina and communicated in their thoughts, _"Do you think we should ask Blue to be Katherine's godmother?"_

_"Yes, that way we can talk to Blue about her instead of getting only partial information then the rest when Gold has a purpose to give it to us."_

Emma cleared her throat, "Blue, we would like to ask you something."

"We would like to know if you would be Katherine's godmother," Regina finished Emma's thought.

Blue smiled, looked down at Katherine, and said, "I would love to be this little one's godmother."

There was a knock at the door, and Emma went to get it. Belle and her father walked in followed by Emma.

Belle smiled, "I wanted to come to see how you were and see the little one."

"We're doing well. Mr. French, we loved seeing the stork when we drove up," Emma acknowledged her guests.

Blue handed Katherine back to Regina, "Congratulations to you both again. I will see my goddaughter later."

Emma walked Blue out and returned to the living room to sit next to her wife and now awake daughter.

Regina asked Belle, "Do you want to hold her?"

"I would love too," Belle smiled, and Regina handed over the baby to her.

Belle began talking to Katherine, "Well hello, it is a pleasure to meet you. You have beautiful green eyes like your momma."

While Belle was conversing with Katherine, Regina smiled, "Thank you, Mr. French, for that beautiful yard ornament. It was quite a surprise when we pulled up in our driveway."

He chuckled, "Don't thank me, thank your son."

Emma and Regina exclaimed, " **What?** "

"It was Henry that wanted to get the stork to put in the yard. He even spent his allowance to buy it."

Emma shook her head, and Regina smiled, "I seriously thought Snow and David were behind it. My dear sweet boy, I love him so much."

Emma smiled then Katherine started crying.

Regina went to take the baby, "I know that cry. Someone's ready to eat."

Belle handed the crying baby over to Regina and Regina smiled at her daughter, "Are you ready to eat? Let's go upstairs."

Regina began to go up the stairs then Belle told Emma, "We are going to go on ahead and go. We wanted to stop by and tell you congratulations. She's beautiful just like her mothers."

"Thank you both for coming," Emma said when she followed them to the door.

After Belle and her father left, Emma went upstairs to find Regina and Katherine. Emma heard Regina talking to their little girl and walked into their bedroom.

Emma broke the silence, "I thought you would have been in her room."

"I wanted to try out this Boppy pillow. It's very comfortable, and our little princess likes it, too," Regina smiled at the nursing baby.

Emma walked toward the bed and sat next to her nursing wife. She wrapped her arm around Regina, and the brunette rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"I have a confession to make," Emma said then Regina sighed, "What is it?"

Emma decided to spit it out, "I used the gold magic to cure you of that infertility potion you took."

"Emma," Regina lifted her head to look at her wife for signs of joking…nothing.

She continued, "You do know all magic comes with a price."

Emma nodded, "I know. Whatever the price may be, we will handle it."

"What if the price is your fertility? I will never forgive myself."

Regina broke into tears and embraced her wife. Katherine made a noise-causing Emma and Regina to laugh.

Emma looked down at her daughter and smiled, "Are you done? It's time for you to be burped. You need to give Ma a good one."

Emma took her and Regina adjusted herself. Emma burped her and heard a door slam then running up the stairs. She heard the door open again and listened to her mom calling out.

"Henry! Don't run up the stairs!"

Too late, Henry was already in his mothers' bedroom and jumped on the bed.

Regina held out her arm, "Easy sweetheart, she just ate."

Emma gave Katherine to Henry and went into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, and the pain hit her hard. The pain was worse than before, and she couldn't stand much longer. The pain got worse causing Emma to tumble to the floor. She tried to grab hold of the vanity, but she grabbed a mirror, and it shattered when it hit the floor.

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

Regina and Snow laughed as Henry was talking to Katherine. The happy moment was short lived when CRASH! Regina and Snow exchanged worried looks at each other then Regina got up. She walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Emma?"

She heard her wife gasp in pain and she opened the door to find Emma curled up in the fetal position on the floor in a sweat. Regina ran up to her and knelt to check on her.

"Emma, darling, what's wrong?"

"Something is not right!"

Emma's breathing got shallower as the pain worsened.

Regina yelled, "Someone call an ambulance!"

Snow ran inside and knelt, "Emma…what's the matter? What's wrong?"

Emma, barely able to speak, said, "The pain…it hurts…it…hurts so bad…"

Regina was getting hot, "Please call an ambulance!"

Snow took out her cell phone and dialed 911. She began talking to the operator, and Emma's eyes started to get heavy.

"No! Emma, stay with me! Emma!"

Regina attempted to keep Emma conscious, but it was lights out.

" **Emma!** "


	29. All Magic Comes With a Price

The Emergency Room doors flew open, and the EMTs rolled an unconscious Emma inside. Dr. Fabin was on standby due to the call from one of the EMTs describing Emma's condition. She ran up to them with a nurse following behind.

"Any updates since the last time we spoke?"

"BP 138/90 is still unconscious. Has been unconscious for ten minutes."

Dr. Fabin turned to her nurse, "We need to do an abdominal ultrasound and get an IV started on her stat!"

Three other nurses joined, and Dr. Fabin noticed Regina walking in. Dr. Fabin walked up to her.

Regina began to question, "How is she?"

"Her blood pressure is high, and she is still unconscious. We are going to do an abdominal ultrasound to see what's going on. After we find out what's happening, I will come to talk to you."

"Thank you," Regina was choking back tears then Henry and Snow carrying the baby carrier came in.

Regina sat down, and the tears began to pour. Henry and Snow sat on the side of her and took her into an embrace.

"It's all my fault…"

Snow began to question, "What's your fault?"

Regina began to blame herself, "This! If I wouldn't have drunk that infertility potion, we wouldn't be in this predicament! No, I had to prove to my mother that I wasn't weak. I had to show my mother that she wouldn't win and that she couldn't control my family or me anymore. Why was I so foolish? Why did I do it so that years later my wife had to suffer because of my actions? Why do I keep hurting the ones I love?"

She broke and then Katherine began making her adorable little noises. Snow rocked Regina in her arms in an attempt to calm her. She knew she wasn't Emma, but she had to try.

"Regina, we don't always mean to hurt our loved ones. Sometimes, it just happens, and it is something that we can't control. You didn't tell Emma to cure you. She did it all on her own because she loves you with all her heart and soul. She practically glowed every time she talked about all of the changes you went through while you were pregnant with our little sweetheart. When you two were together, and she would rub your belly, I could see how much she enjoyed seeing you happy. She did this for you so you could continue to have beautiful children with her. Don't blame yourself, Regina. Our past can't be changed, but our future is ours for the making."

Katherine continued to make her little noises, and Regina took her out of the carrier to hold her.

Regina smiled weakly and began to talk to her beautiful little girl, "Hi my little sweetheart. I know we are back at the hospital. It's Ma that's not well."

Katherine made a noise and Regina was beginning to calm, "Ma is in a lot of pain and Mommy is worried about her."

What happened next made Regina realize just how powerful Emma and her magic is to create a little girl with the same power.

_"Don't worry, Mommy, Ma will be alright."_

Regina's eyes widened, and Katherine made a noise when she heard her daughter's voice again.

_"You couldn't hear my voice before because our connection was still forming. Yes, the noises I make are my way of communicating in the eyes of non-magical people like my big brother and grandparents. Please don't blame yourself, Mommy. You did nothing wrong."_

Regina smiled with new tears flowing out her eyes, "Thank you, all three of you, for being here for me."

Dr. Fabin walked in and called out, "Madam Mayor."

Regina looked up, handed Katherine to Henry, and she walked up to the doctor.

"The Sheriff has to have an emergency surgery…"

"Oh, God…"

"We did an abdominal ultrasound and what I saw was something I've never seen in all my years of practice. Her ovaries wrapped around her uterus strangling it to the point where the uterus was bending over. Her magic was trying to fight it, and that's why she was in so much pain that she blacked out from it. They just gave her the anesthesia, and we will begin the emergency hysterectomy."

New tears flowed from her eyes and Regina whispered, "Ok, thank you."

Dr. Fabin placed a hand on Regina's shoulder, "It will be alright. I promise."

Regina nodded then she walked back to sit down between Snow and her son.

Snow questioned, "What did the doctor say?"

Regina explained everything Dr. Fabin told her to her son and mother-in-law.

It was Henry who spoke first, "So Ma won't be able to have any more babies?"

Regina shook her head, "She won't be able to carry anymore. I'm sorry, Henry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

Regina broke down again, and Snow took Katherine from Henry. Henry took his mother in an embrace.

"Mom, what happened to Ma is not your fault. Please understand that."

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

The receptionist at the desk hung up a phone and called out, "Madam Mayor!"

Regina used her magic to fix her make-up, and she walked over to the receptionist.

"The Sheriff is out of surgery and is in recovery. Dr. Fabin is on her way to talk to you. If you would follow me, please."

The receptionist named Debbie led Regina into the Consultation room and closed the door. After about five minutes, the other door opened up, and Dr. Fabin walked in.

"The surgery went well. Emma is one hell of a fighter."

Regina smiled, "Yes, she is."

"With that being said," Dr. Fabin's tone got serious, "If you had waited any longer, Emma would have died. When I removed the uterus from her, it dried up and turned black. I know you two have magic and the only explanation I have for all the pain she was feeling is that her magic was trying to fight what was going on with her uterus."

Regina hung her head, and Dr. Fabin continued, "Whenever she wakes up, I will send a nurse to come get you."

"Thank you," Regina held out her hand, and Dr. Fabin took it.

Regina continued, "Thank you so much for everything."

The doctor smiled, "It was my pleasure."

Dr. Fabin left through the door she entered, and Regina got up to go back to her family waiting to hear what the doctor said. She walked back into the waiting room to hear Katherine's cry. She quickly walked to where Snow was walking around with her and bouncing her.

Regina reached Snow and Snow sighed with relief, "Oh, thank heavens! She started crying, and she wouldn't calm down."

"Come here, sweetheart. Mommy is here," Regina took the crying baby and began to walk toward a window to look outside with her.

Katherine began to calm as soon as she heard Regina hum her lullaby. As she hummed, she would sway.

"You miss your Ma. I know that's why you were crying. Don't worry; we will see Ma soon."

A nurse called out, "Madam Mayor."

Regina walked with a sleeping baby in her arms toward the nurse, and the nurse said, "The Sheriff is awake and is asking for you."

Regina smiled, "May I see her?"

"Follow me," the nurse said then Regina looked back at her son and mother-in-law.

They motioned for her to go. Regina followed the nurse, and they walked down the hall then through a key coded door into the recovery area. The nurse led the brunette into room three, and Regina noticed her wife lying in bed looking pale. Regina walked toward the bed slowly and took one of Emma's hands in her left.

"Oh my darling, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"It's not your fault…"

Regina squeezed her wife's hand, and Emma opened her eyes. She smiled at her wife, "Hey, beautiful."

Regina laughed then replied, "Why did you do this?"

"I cured you so you can have more children. I didn't have the best experience when I was pregnant with Henry, and I wanted to make you happy by giving you what you always wanted. I also remembered what you said about what happened to me before you traveled through time to change it. I didn’t want you to end up alone, so that’s why I did it. I wanted us to be together always."

Regina sat on the bed next to Emma and gazed into those beautiful green eyes she loved so much, "What did I do to deserve you, Emma Grace?"

Emma smiled, "Just being your sass-talking, stubborn as hell, clever self. I wouldn't have you any other way."

Regina laughed then Emma squeezed Regina's hand.

"You, my darling, are one amazing woman. Did you think that once you cured me that you wouldn't have to pay a price? You and I both know that all magic comes with a price."

"Regina, you can call me an idiot later. I know all magic comes with a price. I just paid for it. Hey, at least, I can still get you pregnant."

Emma winked, and Regina laughed, "You idiot…"

They shared a laugh then Katherine began to stir. Emma held out her arms and Regina placed Katherine to where she was lying on Emma's chest. Katherine had settled back down with a sigh then Emma kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"Was she asleep at some point during the surgery?"

Regina thought, "Yes…why?"

"I thought we wouldn't be able to talk to her in our dreams anymore, but she showed up! She talked to me for a while. She told me that you were blaming yourself and you were crying."

Regina grinned, "Guilty as charged. Your mother was very helpful. At first, I thought she was going to give me a hope speech. Let me see if I can remember exactly what she said. Our past can't be changed, but the future is ours for the making."

Emma's widened with shock, "Wow! I'm impressed!"

Regina placed a hand on Emma's arm and the other on her sleeping daughter. She gazed into Emma's eyes, "Our lives are forever changed."

"But it will be quite the adventure, and I wouldn't do it with any other person but you," Emma said with a smile.

Regina nodded, "Yes, it will be an adventure. Oh, do me a favor?"

Emma gave her a questionable expression, and Regina said, "Promise me that you won't scare me like that again."

Emma giggled then she replied, "I promise."


	30. Epilogue

ONE YEAR LATER

-The Living Room-

Regina was holding Katherine's hands while walking behind her until she got to Emma.

"There's my Katherine Grace…she's coming to Ma!"

Emma held out her hands, and Katherine let go of her Mommy's hands.

Katherine now sported short dark brown wavy hair and Emma's green eyes. She was a little wobbly on her legs, but she lifted her left leg and placed it down then she moved the right leg. Both Regina and Emma gasped as Katherine walked the rest of the way to Emma then fell into her Ma's arms.

Regina smiled, "She walked on her first birthday!"

"Yes, she did. I'm glad we had taken off so we could spend the day with her."

"Me too," Regina smiled as she watched Katherine touch Emma's face.

Emma lay back on the floor and lifted Katherine. The adorable little one year old squealed with laughter which caused her mothers to laugh with her. Emma brought her down to kiss her then held her back up. Katherine laughed again when the doorbell rang. Regina walked up to the door.

_"Ma, it's him; the man with the dark magic."_

_"Don't worry, baby girl; he won't do you anything. I promise."_

Regina opened the door, and Gold was standing there.

Regina's face was stern, and she nodded, "Hello, Gold, what can I do for you?"

"Madam Mayor, I'm here to see you, the Sheriff, and the babe."

Regina's facial expression never altered and Gold asked, "May I come in?"

Regina moved to her left and Gold walked in. She closed the door, and they walked into the living room to find Emma sitting on the sofa with Katherine resting on her Ma with her head against Emma's chest. Emma felt her daughter tense up when she got a good look at the man with the dark magic. The blonde began to scratch her daughter's back, and Katherine began to calm.

"My how she's grown…they don't stay little for very long."

Regina sat down next to her wife and daughter then Gold continued, "She is a perfect mix of you two. She has Emma's eyes and dimples. The rest is you, Regina."

The brunette ran her fingers in her daughter's hair, and Emma questioned, "Something tells me you are not here for small talk. Why are you here?"

Gold sat down in a chair next to the sofa and confirmed, "You are right, dearie, I am not here for idle chit chat. I am here to give you information about gold magic and the full prophecy of you two."

Regina laughed, "So you waited a whole year to tell us about gold magic. Blue told us about it."

"Indeed she did," Gold continued, "But did she tell you that gold magic is one of the oldest, rarest, and most powerful magic in existence?"

Emma and Regina exchanged shocked expressions then Gold continued, "Now that you're listening, I will continue. Like I previously told you, gold magic is formed when a magically bonded soul mated couple consummates their marriage. The magic itself gets stronger as the love continues to get stronger. The only other magically bonded soul mated couple was Merlin and Lady Vivienne. They were only able to use gold magic when a dark entity threatened them. The gold magic acted on its own and destroyed it. This magic can destroy anything dark from existence."

Emma interrupted, "So our magic can destroy yours?"

"Yes, it can."

Regina interrupted this time, "So that's why you pulled back when my stomach was glowing a golden color when I was expecting Katherine?"

"That's right. You two are the first couple to use this magic."

Emma smiled, "So that means we're more powerful than you?"

Gold decided to change the subject, "Would you like to know more about your prophecy?"

Emma dryly stated, "Regina and I are soul mates. Regina gets knocked up by me. On March 3rd before the sun dies, she gives birth. We destroy the Wicked Witch. Whoopi!"Regina noticed Gold's expression, "There's more isn't there."

"Before I killed the Seer, she had one last vision. The prophecy in its entirety went like this: a savior will be born to the couple whose love surpasses all. The Savior and the Queen are soul mates whose magic will bond. The Queen will conceive and bear a child. When the child is born on the third day in the third month before the sun dies, the Wicked Witch will fall by the hands of the Savior and the Queen which will bring the onset of the battle of the magic. The One Who Killed the Dark Fairy will seek revenge on the Queen by striking at the heart. On the third day of the fourth month before the sun dies, the One Who Killed the Dark Fairy will fall by the hands of the Savior and the Queen."

Emma decided to ask, "Why to wait until now to tell us about this prophecy?"

"Because you and Regina had a lot going on from having a baby to defeating a Wicked Witch; I didn't want to add more to your already stressful situation."

Regina sarcastically questioned, "Who are you and what did you do to the Dark One?"

Gold shook his head, "I am becoming a better man for Belle, and I owe it to Bae. I don't want his death to be in vain. Again, no price…I'm done with making deals."

Emma and Regina exchanged looks then Gold stood up, "Hard to believe but it is true. I have to prove myself to everyone since I made one too many deals and made too many enemies in the process. It looks like your little one is about to go to sleep. I know my way out."

"Thank you," Regina said then Gold turned around, "It was my pleasure."

He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Emma and Regina stood up then walked up the stairs to Katherine's room.

Emma began to sway with her when she sang, _"Come stop your crying; it'll be alright."_

Regina rubbed her daughter's back, _"Just take my hand hold it tight."_

_"I will protect you from all around you."_

Regina kissed Katherine, _"I will be here don't you cry."_

Katherine reached out to Regina, and she took her.

Emma smiled as her daughter snuggled against her wife, _"For one so small, you seem so strong."_

Regina began to sway, _"My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm."_

Together, the mothers rubbed their daughter's back and sang, _"This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry."_

Emma took Regina and Katherine into an embrace, _"You'll be in my heart."_

Regina smiled, _"Yes, you'll be in my heart."_

Together they sang, _"From this day on, now and forever more."_

Emma kissed Katherine's hand, _"You'll be in my heart."_

Regina ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, _"No matter what they say."_

 _"You'll be here in my heart,"_ they smiled at their sleeping daughter.

Emma kissed Katherine's cheek, _"Always."_

Regina kissed Katherine's forehead, "Always."

Regina placed a sleeping little girl in her crib. Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's waist gazing at their sleeping little girl.

"Look at her; she's beautiful."

Regina smiled, "She's perfect."

They turned around and left the room after Regina turned the monitor on. Emma quietly closed the door behind them, and they walked downstairs.

"Another villain we will have to defeat."

Regina nodded, "Another villain; I wish I knew who it was that killed the Dark Fairy."

"Hey," Emma sat them down on the sofa and took her wife's hands in hers, "we will be okay. Just like we did with Zelena, we will take this one day at a time, and we will win."

Regina broke down into tears. Emma took her into an embrace."Something tells me that you're crying for something else."

Regina replied, "Katherine is growing up way too fast! She's walking, and she's eating food that we blend for her. I miss her being a baby."

"You want another baby?"

Regina looked into Emma's green eyes and reached to touch her wife's face, "Yes, I want another baby…Katherine has to be potty trained before we start trying."

Emma smiled, "Deal. We are finally going to try for a baby and not be surprised about it weeks later."

Regina giggled, "Think of the fun we will have."

Emma pushed Regina to where they were laying down on the sofa, "I can hardly wait."

They shared a smile, and their lips met for a long passionate kiss.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To see how this story began and how it ends, go read, "My New Beginning Trilogy."


End file.
